Naruto the Neglected
by mylesgirl16
Summary: A great Naruto neglect fanfic, with a dark organization backing him up since the heiress took him in as her younger brother. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second fanfic book. I started like the idea of Naruto having his family neglect him for being a Jinchuriki in favour for his twin, so I decided to make a story of my own.**

 **(Kyuubi attacks like normal, but this time the Third Hokage sacrifices his life instead of the Fourth. Kushina has twins, Naruto and Naruko. Naruto becomes the Jinchuriki and the village is safe.)**

 **~Timeskip to 5 years later~**

A little blonde boy was running away from the mod of fork sticks and torches. 'Die Demon' and other various similar things were said to the boy. The boy had tanned skin with bright blonde hair. He was covered in bruises and cuts. He ran and ran as fast as he could, but there is only so much that a 5 year old could do, so they finally caught up and beat him up.

October 10 was the Kyuubi festival and as others like to call it, the fox hunt. Everyday on the little boys birthday, he would under go the same thing, not that they didn't beat him everyday, by this day was always the worst. Being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the boy was seen as the demon itself, in human form. This boy was the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Habenaro. and yet they never treated him any better then the villagers. While their son was getting beaten by the villagers, they were celebrating the daughter's fifth birthday at the festival, not aware of someone missing.

After the beating was over, the boy had enough. He didn't want to live anymore. He hated the village, his sister and especially his parents for never believing him of the villagers harassment. He took one of the kunai that were lying there and limped to the then deserted park.

"If nobody wants me, then I'll grant their wish" he said aloud. He took the kunai, and went to stab himself in the neck, only to be stopped by a girl. She was shocked that a little boy his age was thinking about committing suicide.

"What do you think your doing? Why do you want to kill yourself?" she asked. The looked at her in shock as well, he wasn't expecting anyone to be there, let alone stop him from killing himself.

"This village wants me died, don't you know, so don't stop me and leave me alone."

"Sorry, but I might be new to this village, but why do they hate you? You look like a sweet little boy who wouldn't harm anyone? Can you please tell me?" they girl pleaded.

The girl was no older than 9 years old and she had wanted to talk to him. She actually cared about him. He looked at her and started to cry. She held him, and he felt warm, something he had never felt before. So he told her about his family and the villagers, and said that he didn't know why the villagers called him a demon, while his sister was seen as a hero. He told her that he wanted them to train him along with his sister, but was always declined. He would always be locked out, and left out of everything. After he finished, he looked at the girl who was at tears due to his story. She couldn't believe that such a sweet looking boy went through so much. When he saw her tears, he only cried more.

'She crying for me. No one ever did that' he thought.

"Do you want to be friends?" he asked, hoping to have gained a friend, but looked devastated when she shook her head no, but brightened up when she said,

"No, we won't be friends, we'll be family. By the way I never got your name, my name's Miley."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze"

"Wait, Namikaze, as in the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze? Are you his son?" he nodded. She was beyond shock that the villagers would treat the leader's child like that and more that the Hokage would neglect his son for his daughter. It took a lot of persuasion rom Naruto so she wouldn't go and rile up the village.

"Well, since they hardly notice whether or not your there, why not come to my place. I'll leave a shadow clone a your house transformed as you and keep my chakra low to avoid suspicion." She looked at Naruto who was fidgeting, as if he wanted to say something.

"If you want to say something, anything for that manner, you can ask me, I am your older sister now, aren't I?"

Smiling brightly he asked, "I just wanted to ask if I could call you Nee-chan, instead of Miley" she nodded in approval then he continued, "and if you could train? Are you really strong?" he looked at her waiting for a reply.

"Bro, where I come from, everyone sees me as the strongest and of course I'd train you. Now come lets go home" he looked at her with confusion, " My home is yours now as well remember?" he nodded. then she made a shadow clone, which then transformed into Naruto and went home. She and the real Naruto shushined to her house, and what he saw was too much for a 5 year old to take in all at once.

In front of him was the most beautiful mansion that could every be created. He looked in awe as they welcomed them in the front. As they came into the huge house, some of the maids and butlers looked at the poor boy covered in bandages, and asked his sister if they should clean him up. She refused saying that she was going to do it her self, but instead ask for a bath to be ready for him as well as a set of new clothes. He didn't say a word, but was still absorbing the fact that his new older sister was super rich!

"Surprised? Don't be, like I said, this is your house as well, OK?" she said and received a nodded from a still shocked little boy. then she gathered all the maids and butlers and said,

"Now I want you all to listen to me. This is Naruto and he is now my younger brother, so I want everyone to show him respect, OK?" they nodded showing they understood, and then left. A maid came up to her and told her that her father was out and said won't be back in about a weeks time, she nodded and turned her attention to Naruto.

"Come on, I need to clean and heal you better. What I did at the park wasn't enough." she picked him up in her arms and then went to one of the rooms. As he looked inside, it was the largest room he had ever seen, but wasn't as shocked as earlier, deducing that everything in the house was big. He finally decided to ask, as she cleaned his wounds.

"Nee-chan, can you tell me more about yourself? Everyone here looks at with respect and they look sincerely happy and kind people." Now Naruto was a smart boy for his age, it just wasn't noticed by any one.

She laughed and asked, "well what do you want to know?"

"Why were you at the village even though you don't live there?"

"Well then, I guess I should tell you everything, huh? Well, first off, have you ever heard of the League of Assassins?" he shook his head 'no', then she continued, " well you see this league is a group of warriors that kill, assassinate people who the world would be better off without. My father is the leader of the league, known as Ra's al Ghul, meaning the demon's head. As his daughter, I am the Heiress to the Demon. The league is greatly feared by the five nations, and since they don't have alliance with one another, they know they can't beat the league alone. Now, when I was about three years old, my mother, known as Serena Sheen, passed away from a horrible disease. Her finally wish was for me to live in the Hidden leaf and live a normal life, that didn't involve with fights and battles. My grandfather, which you have to first promise me that you won't tell a soul-" I promise I won't tell anyone!" " well he's the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and so he was able to pull some strings for me to get in. I lived in the village for about a year. My grandfather was so kind and I was able to meet the rest of my family. You see my father never like the way of the leaf, and even more hated shinobi so he left the village, and was declared a missing-nin. He was then exiled from the clan, not that he cared thought and so started the league. Life was going on great, until that fateful day. the nine tailed fox attack the village, so in order to safe it, he sacrificed his life by sealing it into a child, who I don't know. After that, since the village was unstable, my father brought me back, and I started to train in order to become stronger. I guess you could say I blamed myself for not saving my grandfather. And that's my story!" she looked at the who she just finished healing.

"I'm really sorry for your losses. Both your mom and granddad sounded like nice people. But why are you returning now?"

"Well to be honest, never really technically left. I'm still allowed into the village. I guess its because I wanted to get stronger on my own. I don't know if you know but the don't teach you anything useful at the academy. Your going in four years, right?"

"Yup, that when my so called parents said that I would be able to start my training, but your going to help me now, right?"

"Of course, these four years will be filed with hellish training, but sweet relaxing baths and delicious meals afterwards. Our chef cooks the best meals ever!" they both giggled and then there was a knock on the door. Miley went to answer it, as it turned out to be a maid saying that the bath was ready and handed her Naruto's new set of clothes.

"Come on, our bath is ready!" he looked at her in embarrassment, then she understood, "Don't worry, were siblings and still young. We haven't matured yet so its alright. If your not comfortable, then its OK" he shook his headed and then they took a bath, put their new clothes on, and then went to sleep in her bed. It was the first time in his life that Naruto felt safe, at peace and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Naruto woke up and looked around. He wasn't in his dark cold room, but in a large luxurious room, on a spacious king size bed. The memories of last night rushed into him and he remembered the most important things.

' _I have a sister, someone who actually cares'_

He looked to his right to where she was sleeping, but couldn't find her.

' _Where did she go?'_ he thought.

' _ **Calm down kit, she whispered to you while you slept that she would come back'**_

He looked around the room and couldn't find anyone.' _Who was that?',_ then he was surrounded by sewage looking water and a large cage.

 _ **'Well, well, well what do we have here? I guess my jailor decided to honour me with his presence.'**_

He looked inside the cage and stammered, ' _K-kyuubi?! What are you doing here?'_ Then remembering Miley's story that the third sealed it into a child, he understood. He understood everything. Why the villagers hate him and called him a demon. The thought he was the Kyuubi.

 _ **'I guess you aren't dumb kit. Sorry you had to go throught all that. But i'm glad that girl stopped you in time yesterday. Don't you know that of you die, so do I? But then again, you didn't know.'**_  
Naruto just looked at the fox in shock.

 _'Can i ask why did you attack the village? You don't seem like a bad fox.'_

 _ **'HAHAHAHA kit your really something else aren't yeah? Yeah some blasted Uchiha started to controll me so yeah, it wasnt really my fault'**_

 _'Oh man, i just remembered! The third hokage died because of you what am i gonna tell Miley! She would probably hate me and-'_

 _ **'Stop it kit. The girl is kind and she was telling the truth. Tell her, she'll understand. Now go back some human is trying to get your attention.'**_ He came out of his mindscape and saw a maid coming to his direction.

"I see your up! That great, i put your new set of clothes beside you along with a towel and tooth brush to freashen up. Is there anything specific that you would like to have for breakfast?"

"Umm... can i have some ramen please?" He asked.

"Of course, I shall tell the chef immediately." as she was about to walk out the door, he stopped her and asked,

"Do you know where Miley went?"

"My lady went out in the morning saying she would be back in time for breakfast. Its almost 8 am so she should be arriving once you come downstair" she replied."Is there anything that I could help you with my lord?"

"No, but please just call me Naruto." he said emmbaressed that he would be called such a thing. The maid then began to giggle and said as she walked out,

"You are just like my lady Naruto-sama."

He then brished his teeth, took a bath and then went downstair. As he was on his way, Miley came in and he was astonished. He was too tired to look at the girl last night, but now he saw a beautiful chocolate brown hair that reached all the way to her ankles. She had dark brown eyes-or eye since the other slightly covered by her bangs. Her skin was flawless and as he looked at her, she smiled a beautiful smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

' _Who knew i was going to kill myself but then end up with such a beautiful sister'_ he thought.

She looked at him and noticed that he wasn't moving so snapped him out of it by pulling him to the dinning hall.

 **~Namikaze Household~**

The Namikaze household went about their everyday lives. Going to the backyard you can see a red headed woman cheering on her daughter, who looked like a miniature version of her. this woman was Kushina Namikaze and her daughter, Naruko Namikaze. At the young age of five, she already started her training in order to keep her brother at bay, just incase he ever went berserk. Sitting down there on a chair was the Yondaime Hokage, who his son was a perfect copy of, excluding the three whisker-like makers. He was proud of his daughter's strength and power at such a young age. As they went about as a 'perfect family' they all forgot about their son/brother, who also lived in the house but was denied training, being told his sister needed it more then him. As Naruto, (shadow clone that was transformed) came out, he observed what was going on in the house. Miley's clone was going to see how Naruto's life was by getting first hand experience.

"Hey, Tou-san" he said. His father looked at him and asked, "Yes, Naruto?" His mother and sister stopped and listened to the conversation.

"Can I please train with my sister, I know you said I would train at the academy but just a little? I promise not to get in the way?"

"Naruto, I already told you, later. All our attention is needed on your sister. You'll get to train when you start the academy."

"But why does she needed it more then me. And why do the villagers always beat me and want me dead" he asked in a sad tone. there was silence and then, SLAP. His face stung and he looked up to see his mother, who had slapped him, looked angry and said,

"I told you over and over, don't lie to us. NOW GO OUTSIDE AND BEFORE I MAKE YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she said

"Naruto, don't lie about the villagers. We didn't teach you to lie, did we?" his father said in a stern manner. The clone couldn't believe what was going on. So before anything could happen, ran outside of the compound and poofed away.

"Do you think we were a little harsh on him. I guess I shouldn't have slapped him, but he lies all the time about the villagers, they are such nice and kind people."

"Don't worry Kaa-san, he's just jealous that I'm seen as a hero and not him." Naruko spoke up. As much as she wanted to be a brat, she still cared for her brother, but all ways wondered to why he would lie about the villagers. They gave her so much presents on her birthday.

" Anyways, lets go back to training." and with that the resumed her training.

 **~Back at the Mansion~**

As soon as the cloned poofed away, all its memories went back to the original, Miley, and what had happened had shocked her. _'They would do that to such a sweet boy. And what's this, their defending the villagers? Oh these people have another thing coming at them and it ain't gonna be pretty'_

They were now at the dining hall, and as she looked at her new younger brother, she couldn't help but smile. He looked much more cheerful then when she first met him, but he had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong bro, remember I told you that you could tell me anything at all, alright? No secrets between us."

He looked at her and smiled. He didn't want to lose her, but wanted her to like him even as a Jinchuriki. He took a deep breath and said, for better or worse, told her about this morning and his encounter with the Kyuubi. He looked at her, thinking that he would see a face of disgust and scorn, but instead her face showed one of realization.

"That makes a lot of sense, they think that your the fox itself, ya know, as in human form. But still, that just pure idiocy. You and the fox are two different people, not the same. Why didn't you want to-" she was cut off by his hug and sobs. She wondered why he was crying.

"I thought that you would hate me just like everyone else. I thought that you would blame me for your grandfather death. I'm sorry" he sobbed.

"Shh, its alright, I won't hate you, I promise. It wasn't your fault, you were a new born right. Actually between the two of us I guess I should be the one saying sorry", he looked at her in confusion, and she continued as she wiped his tears away, "my grandfather put the fox in you, which is why you had that horrid life. I'm really sorry."

"Nope, we didn't do anything. Lets just leave it, Ok? Besides, he told me that he was being controlled by an Uchiha,"

"You mean the Kyuubi, wait you talked to him?!"

"Yeah, he seemed really nice thought. Say after breakfast can we start our training?"

"Of course. By the way, my clone just poofed away and I received its memories. Why don't your parents believe you when you say that the villagers want you dead? What kind of parents are they"

"Forget about them, my da- um I mean the Hokage and his family can do what ever they want. I always wanted their acceptance, but now that I have you, I don't care." he had enough and didn't care about his former family. He like his sister and was content with what he had.

They finished their meal and as they were about to leave, one of the maids tripped over and the dishes were about to hit the ground along with the maid herself, but were stopped mid-air. Naruto looked around at the mind blowing state. He didn't know what was going on until the maid thanked Miley, he turned and say her had raised in the air, as she gently placed down the maid and the dishes.

"*in an unknown language* Thank you my lady, I'm sorry for causing a scene." she bowed.

"*in the same language* Its alright, just be more careful later on."

Naruto looked at her from the maid and then again to her. He didn't understand what was going on nor did he know the language. Miley looked at him and smiled. She was going to teach him so much that the other shinobi in the village would envy him.

"What did you guys say, and what was that power of ours? I've never seen anything like it,"

"I guess I should tell you about my mother's kekkei genkai. You see, I am more of my mother than my father, meaning I inherited her clan's kekkei genkai, that involves demons. They were all slaughtered though, and when they were going to kill my mother, my father came in time and saved her. I guess that's how they first met and fell in love, but whatever. Anyways, the reason as to why her clan was killed is because they had the strongest powers known to human kind. When I say they can transform into demons, I mean humanoid demons, demons with a human look. What runs through my blood is my mother's demon blood. I can't transform just yet, but I've unlocked most of my powers. One of them was what you saw earlier, telekinesis. Even if I don't transform, I could still use the powers. Other abilities I have are flight, and I'm also immune to poison. Call it weird, but I actually gain power from it. Then I started going out doing missions for the league and because of my powers and my so-called 'attitude' when battling, I became known as the She-devil, it isn't a bad name but nah, I don't care. Oh and I almost forgot, I also specialize in swordsmanship. It actually runs in my blood. Both my parents are well known as the best in that field. Its what actually makes people fear my old man. After my mother died, I took her sword and found out some thing really special about it. It doesn't kill people at all." he looked at her as if she was crazy and then she giggled at his expression and continued as they walked to the combat field." Yeah, I had the same expression at first too, but my dad told me that my mother had a soft heart, that didn't even go hard after witnessing the destruction of her clan, and didn't want to harm people at all. So what her sword does is that, if a person gets stabbed with it, they are in a state of suspended animation. Do you know what that means?" he shook his head no. "It means that a person is in a state where they are alive but won't wake up."

"Like a coma?"

"Something like that. during that time however, they are in an amount of unbelievable pain and torture and can only come out of it when the sword it tapped onto their body. However in order to not fight again, they are immobilized for about an hours time until they could move again." then she summoned a sword out of smoke and there was a sword that had the carvings of a dragon in green and silver." this", she said " is my mother's sword, the green dragon blade and along with my father's sword, The black shadow, they are the most legendary swords in existence till today."

After her long explanation of what she could do, Naruto just looked at her in awe. He already admired her and now he just respected her more. _'I have the coolest sister ever'_

" _ **You sure do kit. If you want i could also help with your training. I don't like those villagers on bit, thinking that i'm a brat human. How pathetic!"**_

' _Hey kyuu, whats your real name. I dont think_ nine tailed fox _is your real name'_

" _ **Your a bright boy brat. Its Kuruma. Hey tell your sis to travel to your mindscape. We should both teach you to get strong"**_

"Hey Nee-chan, Kuruma wants to meet you. He said to come into my mind scape. Can you do that?"

"Who's Kuruma?"

"The Kyuubi"

"Sure, why not" and with that they were inside his mind scape. She looked up and saw a cage, and inside there inside it was the nine tailed fox.

 _ **"Hey there little girl. Ya know for a little human, you sure are quite kind. Who would have known that such humans existed. HAHAHA! Anyways sorry for your loss, but you gonna train this kit right? Well I'm gonna help too. Its better than doing absolute nothing all day."**_

"You know, you're not that bad Kuruma. I guess you already know my name and sure you could help with his training" she turned to Naruto and said "Naruto, we are gonna make you into the most envied and respected shinobi that they ever saw. But first tell me why do you want to train and get stronger?" she thought that he might want to think about it, but he gave her a reply, an unexpected and at the same time expected reply,

"I want revenge. Revenge against every villager that hurt me and against my family who ignored me. I want them to regret what they did to me and make them regret ever neglecting me." he said coldly.

 _ **"Kit you sure, I'm with you all the way just don't change your mind later on."**_

"Ok then, lets get your training started."


	3. Chapter 3

**~Three Years Later~**  
Eight year old Naruto Namikaze was walking down the streets of Konoha. No one dared to approach him, especially with his sister, Miley.

Over the past three years, she became known as the strongest shinobi in Konoha, after beaten ever jounin shinobi in the village, after being insult as a 'little girl'-only a handful knew she could actually defeat the Hokage but didn't want to humiliate him-and was well respected by the other shinobi and villagers for being able to finish S-rank missions that would usually take up to half a year, a week or two to complete. Her intelligence reports were mark on until the Hokage decided to give all intelligence missions to her. Becoming a jounin at the age of 9 was something that no one had ever accomplished, making her the youngest jounin. At first when they saw her hanging around with Naruto, they would criticize her and call her a demon lover, but word of her being the daughter of the most ruthless and scariest criminal known to mankind made them keep their comments to themselves.

As to her promise, Naruto became quite a young shinobi. At a young age, he already demonstrated high understanding skills and was able to learn many things fast. He was a master in every ninja art as well as mastering Kuruma's power. He was taught many different languages and with that including the secret language of the league, he knew a total of 10 languages in which he could speak, read and write in all fluently. He was taught by both his teachers everything that one could every need to know. He also learned that the maids and butlers were all apart of the league and so when Miley was away on a mission, the would teach him medical ninjutsu. The league taught a highly intellectual way of medical ninjutsu, something that he realized could help many shinobi in surviving. He meet Ra's al Ghul, her father, a month later and the hit it off right of the bat. Naruto found out that the man wasn't as scary as people said he would be. They both filled the void they both needed, for Naruto a father, and for Ra's the son he never had. He personally taught him kenjutsu and on his 6th birthday, it became both memorable and heartbreaking for him.

 _ **Flashback**_  
It was his 6th birthday party, or should it me called Naruko's party. Everyone forgot about him again! But this time he didn't care. His father then gathered the attention of everyone there and said,

"Thank you everyone for coming to our lovely daughter's party. I want to make an announcement that we are going to make her the clan heiress for both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans."

Then there were cheerings and more gifts that were passed around. Jiraya then let her sign the toad summoning and that was when he had enough. He left the room leaving a slam and then saw Miley down the street looking for him. He ran to her, lept into her arms and started crying. During his sobs he told her what happened and she was furious. Haven't these people done enough. She was going to go over and knock some sense into them but remembered why she was looking for him and shushined into his room. There she wiped his tears and told him that they had an important place to go to. He didn't know where they were gonna go, but anywhere that wasn' t here was good enough for him. She put on his suit, quickly fixed his hair and shushind to their mansion.

Once they got there, he took a quick glance around and noticed that the mansion was decorated. He looked at his sister, who was also dressed up. She wore a midnight blue dress and her hair was slightly curled. He wondered what exactly was going, until he opened the door and everyone yelled,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

To say he was shocked was an understatement. What he saw infront of him was something he never thought he would ever have. His very own birthday party! He grinned then smiled and then broke down in tears. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. The entire mansion was covered with balloons, streamers and the was a large colorful and silk like material banner that had _'Happy Birthday Naruto!'_ written on it. The people all there were apart of the league, but he also saw alot of famous celebrities like actors and actresses. The food buffet had every type of food on it, mostly food he loved along with new recipes the chef made for him alone, knowing he would like it. All in all it was a sight to behold for him.

"Come on, lets have some fun! I hope you like it bro."

"Like it!? Nee-chan i love it! Thank you soo much. Thank you all so much!"

"Lets go open your presents, or actually lets wait til my dad comes. He said he needed a bit more time in getting your present ready. I'm really excited. Aren't you!"

He nodded his head furious, and then the DJ started up the music. There was dances, games and just the mere fun of actually be crazy. An hour later, her father came indoors, and everyone bowed at his presences. He gave Naruto a hug and wished him a happy birthday and apologized for not being here sooner. He then told him to close his eyes, and once he did and opened then, there in front of him was a beautifully crafted sword with the cravings of a fox. On the fox, were the most rarest gems to humankind. Everyone there looked in awe and as they looked closer, they saw that the edge of the blade was made out of pure diamond, the same as Ra's al Ghul's sword.

"I hope you like your sword. I could have sworn that I had enough time to finish it, but at leas-" he was cut off by a tackling hug from Naruto.

"Thank you! I love it so much. It soo beautiful. Nee-chan look, it really nice isn't it?" He asked happily.

"Yes it is. Your lucky he made you one. He's to stingy to let make any for anyone." she was happy for him. Not long ago she found him weeping because his heir status was taken from him and now he was laughing and overall just happy.

"Now its my turn. I wanted to be the first person to give you a gift but because He" she glared at her father who had anime tears that his beloved daughter was angry at him, "already gave it to you." She took out a scroll and sure enough it was a summoning scroll."This contract belong to my mother. She had a summoning contract with the dragons. They didn't just let anyone sigh the contract. They believed that you had to be worthy of their power. I ask them to observe you while you trained with me for the past year and they said they would accept you. They liked the determination in your eyes and your will to never give up. Its up to you if you want to sign it though" she looked at him and from the stars in his eyes realized the only words he picked up from her talk were ' _summoning', 'dragons'_ and _'powerful'_. She sighed and gave him the contract. To say he was thrilled wad the understatement of the year. Not only did he get a party but he also got presents and on top of that a summoning contract. He might have hated the day earlier, but he loved it now.  
 _ **End of Flashback**_

During the years, Naruto's relationship with his 'family' never improved, not that he cared, since he had a family of his own now. He still had to live there but just until he was a genin, then he was gonna move out and live with his sister in her apartment in the village. He already had his own room but had to wait in order to be a genin, meaning he was an adult. He became friends with the Nara and Akimichi clan heirs, and saved the Hyuuga clan heir from bullies, resulting in a friendship, secretly each other's crush. Hinata, just like Naruto was thought to be unfit to being an heir, but her tittle wasn't taken from her. Miley made it upon herself that she would help Hinata in gaining more confidence and also trained her as much as she could, since she didn't know much about the Hyuuga clan's secret jutsus. Miley and Naruto also became friends with Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, who loved Miley so much that she wouldn't want to part from her. She, along with the other three were the only ones that didn't fear Naruto as a demon and knew his real strength, which he planned on hiding til the Chunin exams. Miley, being the she-devil she was, tried to do so many fun activities with them in order for the other children in the village to feel left out and jealous.

As they were walking down the streets, they were on their ways to the stores. Miley wanted to buy her brother new clothes, since he was starting the academy in a couple of days, so she wanted him to look his best. Once they got there, she made him wear different clothes, until she found the perfect match. She ended up buy him an Anbu style pants, a black tight T-shirt with a white open shirt and fingerless gloves. For shoes, she bought him the normal shinobi sandals. They left the store and on the way, she was tackled on the floor by none other than Hanabi. She like Hanabi loved the little girl to bits. She was sweet and adorable and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Hey there Miley, Naruto, what are you guys doing here?" she asked in a sweet tone. Behind her was Hinata and her mother, who walked up and apologized her daughter's behavior.

"I'm really sorry, Hanabi get up. You don't just tack people on the floor." her mother said. Her mother were one of the few people in the village that Miley respected because she didn't see Naruto as a demon and was kind towards him. Anyone how hated her baby bro was an enemy in her book.

"Its alright Lady Hyuuga. She's just taking advantage of the fact that I love her to bits" she said as she and Hanabi hugged the dear life out of one another.

"Hello Miley, and H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she blushed.

"H-Hey Hinata" it was so cute that they liked each other and yet didn't have the courage to just say it. The other three just looked on and giggled at the obvious scene. Her mother didn't mind the fact that she like the so called demon and actually encouraged her daughter.

"We were doing last minute shopping for the academy in a few days. You?"

"We were doing the same thing, but for Hinata. I can't go yet because i'm small." she whined. Her mother and Miley laughed.

"Don't worry Hanabi, you'll start soon and then be the strongest in your class, right?"Naruto said. He just like his sister loved the little girl.

"Come on we have to hurry before it gets dark." and with that they left.

"I'll take the clothes back to your room at my place. You better get going bro. See ya tomorrow, OK?" as much as she hated it when he went home, he had to in order to avoid suspicion and keep up appearances.

"Ok Nee-chan, love you." She bent down and kiss his forehead and hugged him and said, "love you too bro" and then went their separate ways.

When he reached his house, he went in and saw his ' _family'_ already eating without him. This was something normal and since he already ate with his sis, started to go upstairs when he was stopped by the Hokage that called to him.

"Naruto come here and eat with us." He looked at him with a confused look and then said, " I already ate outside." and then continued on his way up.  
They, his ' _family'_ wanted to try to get closer with him when they noticed today that they were closed and he was pushing them away. Earlier that day, Naruko told her parents that she realized she never hung out with her and that she knew next to nothing about her brother. Her parents tried to remember the times they spent with him, but couldn't remember. Kushina broke down crying, saying that she was a horrible mother, and Minato thought the same thing. It was true that they had neglected him for Naruko because they were afraid that he might go berserk, so focused on his sister in order to prevent it. They all thought that they were going to change, especially Naruko. _'I'm going to get my brother back'_. She had stopped her bratty was long ago. So you could imagine their disappointment when he shot them down. But they weren't going to go down yet.  
After their meal, Naruko spoke up and said, "Say dad. If we were to let him train with us, do you think that he would accept, I mean he always wanted to"  
"That's true! Minato we have to try. He would love to train with us. He always asked...but we would say no" she said the last part sadly.  
"Alright then, lets call him. Do you think he's asleep?" he questioned. Just then they heard someone leaving the washroom, so they called him down.  
"Naruto, come down for a bit, we have something important to tell you." Kushina said with hope in her voice. When he came down, he saw them all waiting for him and smiling, but he gave them a cold stare. They motioned him to sit down so he sat.  
"Naruto, we decided to train you along with your sister."  
"Yeah, Nii-san. Isn't that great?! You always wanted Tou-san and Kaa-san to train you now they are. Let's be the strongest in the academy together." she said hopefully. They all looked at him with high hopes, but unfortunately it was shattered into a million pieces with his reply,  
"I'm sorry _Lord Hokage_ and _Lady Namikaze,_ " he spoke and said with venom, "but the academy starts in a couple of days. You don't have to worry about me, your family doesn't need extra baggage to pull it down. Now if you excuse me, I will go to sleep." then he stood up and was about to leave but Naruko spoke up,  
"Nii-san, what are you talking about. Your apart of-" she was cut off when he glared at her with cold and lifeless blue eyes and said,  
"Don't kid yourself daughter of the Hokage. I was never apart of your so called _family. Stop deluding yourself_ " he said and as he started going up the stairs, added one more statement,  
"Funny I never really though myself apart of this family" and he left the Namikaze family brawling on the floor in tears all thinking the same thing, ' _what have we done'_ but they all had the same resolve,

' _I'm gonna get my son/brother back'._


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Couple Days Later~**_  
Naruto woke up with a start as a voice kept telling him to wake up, and we all now who that is.  
 _'The hell Kyuu! Its only 6:30 in the morning. The academy doesnt start till 8!'_

 _ **'Listen kit, if you dont wake up now the other people will try to talk to you again. Its getting really annoying, even for me!'**_  
It was true. Ever since that day he shot them down, they wouldn't stop bothering him. They would try to talk to him at meals, or greet him when he came home. He was gonna snap, but Kuruma held him back.  
They also wondered who he hung out with, so when the Hokage's research turned up and that he was always with his most trusted shinobi, Miley, but when he called her in to ask her, she just glared at him and asked not to interfer with her personal life and then left.  
Naruto woke up, got dressed and then went downstairs and made breakfast. Over the years he bonded with the chef because he loved all his food and the chef was happy that his food was loved, so he taught him how to cook. After he ate, there was a bit leftovers that he covered and left it there in the kitchen. He left his compound just as Kushina woke up. She woke early in order to make a grand breakfast for her children who were starting the academy today. She was surprised when she saw her son and called out,  
"Naruto, where are you going? I'm going to make breakfast." she heard a muffled 'I already ate' then a slam. She sighed. She wanted to get closer to her son, but instead it felt that they were further apart.  
"Kushina, what was that noise?" she heard her husband say as he came downstairs with their daughter trailing behind him.  
"It was Naruto. He already left saying he ate. I wonder how though." she said the last part mostly to herself and then heard a scream coming from the kitchen. They ran to see who it was and sure enough they saw their daughter (she walked away while Kushina was talking) eating a plate of food hungerly. She looked up and saw her parents looking at her curiously,  
"Naruko what are you eating. I didn't leave any food on the counter."  
"Mom if you didn't make this then who did. It the most yummest thing I've ever tasted. Come on, try it" she said as she shoved a spoonful of the food in both their mouths before they could say anything. Their eyes widened with ever chew. It was true, it was the most delicious thing that they had ever ate. But the question remained _'Who made it?'_ Then they all remembered what Naruto said and they realized that he was rhe one who made it. But how?  
"Mom, did you teach Nii-san how to cook?" She shook her head no. There was a moment of silence then Minato spoke up,  
"I think you should get ready Nariko. Since he'd also be their then we can ask him." and with that they got ready to leave.  
Back with Naruto, he just arrived at his sister's apartment and opened the door and went to her room, only to see the familar sight of her still asleep. It was a known fact to those who knew Miley, or experienced it first hand, like a couple of Anbu, that you never wake Miley al Ghul while she's asleep, because if you do, your in for alot of hell. He looked at her and decided that he couldn't wait till she woke up and so decided to do what most sane people dreaded, wake her up.  
 _ **"Kit are you sure, don't you remember what happened last time when someone tried to wake her up."**_ Images of the tattered body of the poor Anbu, who was ordered by the Hokage to get her for a mission flashed into their minds. The very thought made them shudder, but it was getting late and so he did what no sane living creature would do, he woke her up.  
"Nee-chan, wake up. Its my first day of the academy remember? You said you would go with me." Silence. Nothing was said so he tried again, this time he shook her lightly which was returned with a glare, but when she saw who it was, softened it a bit and asked,  
"Oi Naru, what did i say about waking me up, huh? Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Anyways, you wouldn't wake me up for no reason so what is it?" she looked at him with half opened eyes that widdened when he told her that they were gonna be late. She got ready in 5 minutes time and then shushined to the village market so she could buy some fruits.  
"Here bro, your a growing boy so you need these." she handed it to him and then realized the glares around them. This was something she had gotten use to but wondered why she never just killed the bloody morons and get over it. But then that would mean her grandfather's sacrifice would be in vain.  
"Ok break it up. We all love Naruto we get the idea so move along." some scoffed and was about to say something, but a sadistic grin from Miley shut them up. As they neared the academy they were met with Chouji, Shikamaru and Hinata, who just arrived, so the five decided to walk to the academy together. Once they reached there, they saw all the other children and their parents including the Hokage's. Everyone just stared at the five. As they were about to enter they heard the others say,  
"Why is the demon here?"  
"Shh.. don't say that. Look who is with him. She's the strongest shinobi and is one his side"  
"Don't play with him or go near him, Ok? He's a demon."  
The Hokage and his family heard everything and couldn't beleive what they heard. Their son/brother was being insulted right infront of them!  
"Hey! What the hell are you saying about my son!" Kushina yelled. She was furious. One of the civilians then came up to the Hokage and said,  
"Hokage-sama, please don't let the demon be a ninja-" he was sent flying into a tree. They all looked and saw that it was none other than Miley who did so. She went to him, grabbed him by the hair and said with venom,  
"Say one more thing out of your filthy mouth and I'll make sure you won't be able to talk again. _Permanently"_  
She let go and looked at the other civilians, who were shaking in fear and said in her demon voice,  
" _If anyone hear says that again about MY baby bro, I'll make sure you would have wished for death then what i have in store."_ Then she went back into the academy. The civillians, after a couple of minutes of staying frozen, walk their separate paths until it was just the Hokage's family left. Minato, was shocked at the fact of what the villagers said about his son, no less with him there, finally snapped out of it and said,  
"He was telling the truth" the other two just looked at him and said in unison," _What?"_ He looked at the with tears forming and said,  
"When ge said that the villagers would harras him, and we would hit him and say he was lying, he wasn't lying, he was telling the truth" With that Kushina started to cry out loud as she remember the times he would tell then and then she would slap him for lying. Naruko couldn't believe it. The villagers who were so nice to her, were satans towards her brother.  
"Tou-san, Kaa-san I'm going to class now. I'm going to protect my brother no what happens, believe it!" They nodded and then went their seperate ways.  
When she entered the class, she saw her brother sitting beside a boy sleeping and a boy eating food. She wanted to sit next to him but that was already not possible. She looked around and saw a shy quiet girl and an empty seat next to her and it was right behind her brother.' _Perfect'_ she thought and sat next to her. As she came closer, noticed that it was the girl she saw earlier with her brother. She sat down next to the girl and introduced herself.  
"Hey there. The names Naruko, what's yours?"  
Now Hinata knew the realationship of Naruto with his parents but because she was asked by Miley to be nice and act as if she didn't know anything, she tried her best to smile and calmly reply,  
"Hello. I already know who you are. My name is Hinata." and with that she decided not to associate with her, but Naruko being herself, continued,  
"I saw you with my brother this morning. Are you guys friends?" she didn't know how to answer that question, but luckly in came the saviour of werid conversation, Miley and behind her was Iruka, the teacher. Everyone admired her because of her accomplishments, so it would make people feel 'like the luckest person on earth' if she smiled at them or even talked to them. Unfortunatley, Miley hating the villagers due to what they did to her bro, wouldn't acknowledge any of them, except a few.  
"Miley, what are you doing here? I don't think you want to come back here again now do you?" he sighed.  
"Psst, Iruka did you hear yourself. _Again?_ What again? I've never came to this place before. Besides, i came to see by bro and listen to what you have to say to them. If its useful, then continue on, if not then I have some scrolls I want him to decipher. I'm too lazy to do it myself." she shrugged and then walked towards where Naruto and his friends were. All the while, Iruka had many things going through his mind,  
' _Decipher? Who at this age could decipher languages? And who exactly is her brother?'_ he looked up he saw her walk towards the back but was shocked, along with everyone else when he heard,  
"Oi Nee-chan the hell you doing here?! I thought the Hokage was gonna give you a mission."  
Naruko was first surprised and a burst of happiness was in side her when she heard her brother's voice, but it was destoryed instantly when she saw that he wasn't talking to her, but to Miley. ' _Nee-chan?!'_ she thought what everyone thought.  
"Sorry bro, forgot to tell ya I asked for a day off. I remembered the scrolls i found a couple of months ago and wanted to decipher it. If Iruka's teaching things you already know then see me ate the back, ok?" he nodded and then she went to sit at the back.  
"Hey Naruto, isn't Naruko your sister? Why are you calling her that?" barked Kiba. Everyone looked at Naruto, curious at his answer, even Iruka and Naruko, but were surprised when they saw him laughing in tears. When he finally calmed down he said,  
"Don't kid yourself. I've never seen her or her parents as _family_." he said with disgust. This got everyone wondering the status of the Hokage's family, everyone except Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata. Putting on her headphones, Miley started to work, as if it was a normal thing to do. She looked up and saw that they didn't start so said,  
"Yo Iruka, I think you should start your lesson now. I want my bro to come help me with this." then went back to deciphering the text.  
Soon enough the class began and as soon as the first subject was over, she motioned Naruto to come to the back. Iruka saw this but let them be for he was curious what the Hokage's eldest could actually do. While the class was given work to do independently, he walked over to where Naruto and Miley were deciphering the scrolls and was surprised. He saw Naruto writing down the translated meaning down with ease, and didn't have to look at the books they had right by them. He saw them comparing and asking one another things, as if they were fascinated by what they found. _'This can't be work that the Hokage gave them. Does he even know about his son being able to read ancient languages?'_ he thought as he looked over their shoulder. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard,

"S'up Iruka! You finding our work interesting?" she asked.

"I was just wondering how do you know how to decipher such old and ancient languages? Especially you Naruto?" Now all eyes were on him, even Naruko wanted to know the full Capacities of her brother's secret skills. All she knew now was that it had something to do with Miley.

"My sister taught me. Its pretty simple really, and no the Hokage never asked us to decipher them," he got a surprised look from Iruka, then turned to Miley who nodded, allowing him to continue, "its something we do for fun, like a hobby. Some contain stories of the past, or cultures of extinct clans. Some even mention the existence of clans that no one knew ever existed. That's usually for two reasons, one is that their long gone and the second is that they are in hiding. Nee-chan usually looks for them when she goes out for missions, so yeah." When he finished, they all either looked at him with respect, admiration, jealousy or didn't care.

"YEAH RIGHT! SOME DEMON LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BE SMART! YOU BAKA!" screech a certain pink haired banshee.

"YEAH, SASUKE-KUN IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, DEMON" that and various things were being said by Sasuke's fan group, along with some of the other students but were silenced when they felt a monstrous killer intent coming from Miley, which shut them up.

"How much languages do you know Naruto?" Iruka asked with curiosity, but was cut off by the bell.

"I guess that's something you won't know, right Naru?" he nodded and then proceeded to pack up and leave.

 _'I must tell the Hokage about this! His son is a genius! He doesn't need to be at the academy!'_  
After the children started to leave, he saw the Hokage and his wife at the enterance of the academy, probably here for their children. He went up to them and was about to tell them about Naruto but stopped when he glanced at him from behind the Hokage and shook his head, meaning don't tell them. He didn't but wanted to know why his relationship with his family was bad, when he noticed them looking at his with guilt.

The next day, Miley needed to go on a mission, so in the middle of the class she came in through the window, with a stack of books and scrolls and said,

"*in league language* I need you to decipher these Naru. I did some and I think its a story, its real interesting so hurry"

"*in league language* come on sis, I wanted to sleep through the class, can't we do it when you get back?"

"*in league language* No, my mission is about a week or two, give or take, long and I want to read it when I get back"

"*in league language* Fine, but you owe me some ramen!"

"Thanks bro, oh and don't forget to clean my place, you already have the keys!"

"Hell, no...fine, I hate you soo much ya know" he said as he grinned. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead and then said "Love you too bro" and then shushined away. He turned to the stack given to him, sighed and then went to the back t work on it. They just had their entire conversation in the middle of class and went about as if it was nothing. Of course the three already knew and so wasn't as shocked. Iruka just had one think in his mind,

'These are gonna be a really long 4 years'


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Four Years Later~**_  
It was finally the day that the students at the academy would graduate and finally become ninjas. Through out the years, Naruto would hardly be apart of the class and would either train with Kuruma in his mindscape, nobody knows that he knows about the Kyuubi, decipher scrolls or just sleep. Iruka didn't mind because he would het perfect scores on all his tests. He was later told by Miley, secretly although Naruto was informed, about the relationship about his _family_ and to say he was shocked was an understatement, so he agreed to only to report about his grades, only when asked. To keep Naruko shut up and the other class members, a genjutsu was placed over them, making it look like he was paying attention. The treatment of the villagers didn't any better nor did the treatment he received from his classmates, but he didn't care. Today was the day that he would become a ninja AKA be an adult AKA he could move out and live with Miley. He dreamed of this day for so long.  
He went into the academy, and since it was still early, no one was there. He took a seat and waited for the others to get here. Since they were going to take tests in ninja skills, the parents of the students were all coming to watch their children meaning the Hokage and his wife as well. The passed four years have been difficult for them when they tried to bond with Naruto but because he didn't know a single thing about him and he never helped, so they were back to square one.

Soon everyone came in and Iruka was going to start the test. Hinata came in and sat beside him. She also became more confident over the years and like Naruto, is hiding her strength because Miley doesn't want people to know that she can train people, since she refused so many requests. Speaking of Miley, she became the village's beauty with everyone asking for her hand in an engagement, but would be ' _polietly'_ declined (she would literally beat the crap out of the. Some even ended up in the ICU). Naruto once asked why she didn't get a boyfriend or even if she wanted one, which she declined saying it would take too much of her time and didn't really find anyone worth it. Once the parents came in, in which the Hokage and his wife smiled and waved at Naruto who in return just ignored them-this didnt go unnoticed by the other parents and clan leaders- Iruka started the written part of the test. Before he could say begin, all shinobi parents and Anbu there that were guarding the Hokage, got into a fighting stance. Naruto first ignored it but turned around with a smile when he recognized the chakra and voice,

"Would you people be so kind and put away your toys. They could seriously hurt someone" said Ra's al Ghul. Everyone was terrified and at the same time wondering what exactly he was doing here.

"What do you want Ra's? You don't have permission to come in the village." the Hokage said.

"Oh but on the contrary, I do _Hokage."_

Now this got people curious, some even glaring at the Hokage, thinking that he gave him permission. But before anything could be said, a voice was heard.

"Tou-san, don't you think you could've at least come with Myles, she said she was going to come too. Now you made a big scene." People turned there heads to see Naruto talking to Ra's and were shocked, but not as shocked as when they heard him addressing him as _Tou-san._ This broke the Hokage's heart into a million pieces but also got him wondering how he knew him.

"Your sister was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. You know very well as I do what happens to a person when they try to wake her up. But don't worry, if she said she'll be here, then she will. I seriously don't know why your still here in this bloody hell or even come to the academy in the first place" he said as he looked at everyone there with a disgusted face.

"To be honest I would have left, but i have really important people here, and besides before I make the villagers feel pain and torture, if my very existence to them fulfils that for the mean time, then I'll take it. Anyways, we were gonna start the written test until you showed up with your 'grand enterance'. There are seats over there for parents that you could seat at." he said. They were having a normal conversation, as if nothing was wrong, which made the onlookers sweatdrop. Before Ra's went to his seat, he looked at Iruka and walked up to him and did what no one expected

"I apologize for taking up your time. You may begin your tests for the students as I won't interfer again. As you can see, I came to see my son take his tests." and then walked away. Everyone was beyond shocked. _His son!_ But before they could say a thing, Iruka told them to start.

After 5 minutes into the test, Naruto was done, so he flipped over his paper and put his head down. Many of the parents saw this and thought he was being lazy, but Iruka and Ra's knew better and smiled. After the tests were collected, they moved outside, for their ninja skills. That's when our lovable brunette finally arrived. She looked at her father and walked towards him with a glare. Naruto started to giggle along with his friends, which got people looking at them.

"Shikamaru, what's so funny?' his dad asked, as everyone anticipated his reply.

"Dad, its too troublesome to explain just watch" he said and pointed to a scene where Miley held her father by the collar and starting ranting in the league's language. No one understood except Naruto, which got them looking at him as if he was crazy when he brust into laughter. Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru knew what was going on and also started to laugh, but not as hard as Naruto. When she finished her ranting-which was about her father keaving her and not walking her up-she shooed him away out of the academy, much to the relief of many there. To others though, especially the shinobi, were amused that Ra's could go so low as being belittled by his daughter and look so helpless. When he was gone, she saw Naruto and ran up to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She then grwated the other three and went to go sit with Mikoto, after being scowled by Iruka for making a scene. She was friends with Mikoto since she went on missions with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, but unlike any of the other girls in the village, she didn't have a crush on either one of them. She actually considered them her friends, mostly Shisui though, she saw Itach as a jerk sometimes, and would usually tell his fangirls where he was just to get back at him. As she sat down, Hanabi came and tackled her with a hug, in which she return.

"Ne Miley, can I listen to some music on your player, please?" she asked. Man, she was adorable!

"Of course! Here." then she proceeded to take off the player strapped on her left arm and gave her the headphones around her neck. She hoisted her up on her lap, just as the kunai and shuriken throwing had begun. She felt a dark killer intent that was aiming towards her and as she looked around, she saw it coming from Naruko, Naruto's same-blood-but-not-related sister. She smirked at her and just ignored it.

Naruko didn't like the fact that her brother was acknowledging someone else as his sister, let alone a well known murderer as a father. She saw her parent's hurtful and guilty looks and couldn't take it anymore. They tried for the past four years and it felt like they were further apart then before. All she was asking for was a chance, but she didn't know why he didn't give it to them.

It was finally Naruto's turn, and you could hear the laughter and hurtful words that were being said by the other children. A wave of killer intent from Miley shut them up as well as gave shivers to the adults, except Mikoto, Hanabi-making her father wonder how she could stay calm and continue listening to music- and her mother. They were already use to it. Naruto smiled when he heard his sister cheer for him aloud. She could be childish at times, but that was one of the reasons he loved her. He took his stance and threw the kunai and shuriken, hitting a perfecting ten as he left, leaving a silently shocked crowd of parents and students. This again got him some cheers from his friends, Miley and Hanabi, except Shikamaru, saying it was too troublesome but smiled none the less. The Hokage and his family were more or less shocked but happy he passed and proud. Next it was the fights between the students. Naruto looked at Miley, who shook her head. This meant not to kill any of the students and not to show too much power. He pouted but agreed.

"Miley, who do you think is going to win the match ups. Alot of the students are clan heirs." Mikoto asked.

"Mikoto-san, to be honest, the only people I believe should actually be clan heirs are the Ackimicki heir, the Nara heir and especially the Hyuuga heir. Every other one of them have an issue that if they don't resolve, would lead to their down fall." she said as she analysized the current fight between two unknown fights. Now this got some of the ckan leaders angry, except the said clans, but left the Hyuuga leader confused about his daughter.

"Are you trying to say that my Kiba isn't good enough to be a leader!" Yelled Kiba's mother.

"No woman. Don't put words in my mouth. I said if they don't change then they won't be fit. Kiba you say? He's downfall is that he jumps right at the problem with out knowing what the situation is. If he becomes a leader with that brain, then you could kiss the existence of your clan bye bye!"

"What about my daughter, Naruko? She is the daughter of the Hokage-"

"Let me cut you off right there Kushina-san. First off that title was taken from your eldest to your youngest, which doesn't make sense at all" this had different effects of shock, saddness and guilt by the people listening, then she continued, "secondly, your daughter boasts about her parents status and using it for her sucess. Using accomplishments of others doesn't make you a good leader. What is going to do when she's in Kumo and tries to get free by saying ' _my father is the Hokage'(_ imitates voice)? It'll get her killed thats for sure!"

"Then what about my daughter?" says a woman.

"And who, if I may ask politely, the hell is your daughter?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Who?" she looked confused trying to remember who that was.

"Miley-nee, its the screaming banshee" said Hanabi who momentarily took off the headphones and then put them back on.

"Ooooohhhh! The screaming banshee! She's your daughter. Man I would totally understand if your earbuds bursts. She is so freakin' loud and its soo annoying. Especially since the only reason she's at the academy is because of Mikoto's son. The only thing I think you should do is pray. Pray that she comes back to you alive" she said as she put a reassuring hand on the paled woman's shoulder and then let go.

"And why do you think that Hinata is fit to be the Hyuuga heir?" Hiashi asked as he wondered what this girl saw in his weak daughter.

"Lord Hyuuga I don't think she's fit to be heir, I think that she's perfect. She's kind and compasionate and would only make judgements when she experience the situation or takes to the person personally, not to mention that she is powerful. I bet that she could beat any Hyuuga that isn't you on a one on one maych." she said confidently. He looked at her with suspicion. His daughter! Where they speaking of the same Hinata wgo couldn't even beat Hanabi! She saw this and smiled,

"Hiashi-san, there is more then meets the eye with Hinata. That's all I can tell you." then turned her attention to the current match. The current match up was between Sasuke and another student. Then she remembered that she didn't see Itachi for awhile, so decided to ask.

"Say Mikoto-san, I didn't see Itachi for the past couple of months, where is he? Did he go on a long mission? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Shisui either. Do you know where they are?" she looked and saw a sad expression with a mixture of surprise.

"Don't you know? Shisui was killed and-" she was cut off.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. They say the one who did it was... my son, Itachi." she looked away with shame, but looked back when she heard laughter.

"HAHAHA! What has this village become?! First abusing a little boy and now lying that a person killed his friend?!HAHAHA!" everyone just stares at her.

"Don't laugh you brat! It took alot for my wife to tell you that and your laughing?! How dare you!" yelled an enraged Fukagu. She looked at Mikoto and saw her about to be in tears.

"No no! I didnt mean it like that. Mikoto-san, do you really believe that Itachi actually killed his best friend. I remember he and Shisui were best friends and nothing could come between them. Damn this village is something else, ain't it?"

"What are you telling me that you believe he didnt kill him? I thought so too, but he left the village before i could ask." she said with a bit of hope.

"Mikoto-san, I'd bet my life on it. Itachi and Shisui were my best friends. When I first came to the village when I was four, they were the first friends I made and hell they were friends before that!" she gave Mikoto a new sense of hope. Hope to look for evidence that her son was innocent.

"Mikoto-san, if you need my help please ask. You shoyld be careful. In this village, there are dark forces that cover up such things and I doubt that they wouldn't try to get you k8lled if you find the truth" _Danzo_ she thought.

"Thank you. *sniff* thank you so much" Mikoto sobbed. Miley held her and also cried for her dead friend. She finally snapped out of it when she heard the finally fight. It was Naruto vs Naruko.  
Naruko was going to use this oppurtunity to reach her brother. They both went into their fifhting stance and were told to begin.

"Nii-san, lets make a bet. If I win, then you have to give us a chance, OK?" she knew her brother didn't get any training, even her parents smirkedat their daughter's brilliant plan so she was bound to win but didnt expect his reply.

"And if I win? If I win then you and your family will never bother me again, alright?" she knew she wasn't going to lose but the confidence in his voice made her shaky. She nodded and then attacked. She went in for a punch but he easily held it and punched her in the stomach, causing her to fly into the academy wall, unconscious.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze" said a satified Iruka. He knew Naruto was going to win, but not so easily. He wished that he at least let the girl show some of her skills.  
His parents along with everyone else there, except a few, were shocked. Their hero was defeated by the demon? _Who will protect us now?_ were what some thought. Naruto just left the field as if nothing happened and was greeted by smiles from his friend. He sat beside Sasuke, who also knew about Naruto's true strength, well not all of it just that he's hiding it, and the two had a level of respect towards one another. Then the Hokage gave his speech and handed each genin their headbands. When he reached Naruto, the boy didn't take another glance as he took his headband and walked over to where Miley was. Before they left, the teams were assigned but all he heard, much to his disappointment was,

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze. Jounin Kakashi and Kushina.

 _ **"Damn that Hokage. He's trying to get you guys together by putting you on the same team. He sure is using his power for the wrong thing"**_

' _I know Kyuu, where was that power when I was getting harrased the villagers. Tsk, the nerve!'_  
He just glared at the Hokage and his _family_ and walked up to them and said to Naruko,

"Don't forget our deal" then walked away. She began to cry and cry because it was now her fault that they weren't going to be a family anymore. Her mother began to calm her and they walked back to the classroom. There the teams were being pucked one by one. Finally Kakshi arrived.

"My first impression of all of you... I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five." and then shushined to the roof. Naruto did the same as he told Sasuke to grab on, leaving the three females in the class. When they arrived, Kakashi was surprised.

"How do you know that jutsu? Its a C-rank jutsu" he questioned. Naruto just shrugged it off and didn't reply. Soon enough the other three came.

"Naruto baka, don't just leave us there!" Sakura screamed as she was going to hit him, but he grabbed her arm and tigtened his grip.

"Try that again, I'll make sure you don't have an arm to swing." he said with dull lifeless eyes and venom as she winced in pain. He let go as she nodded.

"Well then lets introduce ourselfs and tell our likes, dislikes and hobbies along with what our dreams are. I'll go first(just like in anime) Now your turn pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are*giggles* and my dislikes are Naruto baka and Ino pig. And my dream is *giggles*." Everyone just sweatdrops.

 _ **"What a sad girl." he says as he shakes his head.**_

' _Your right about that Kyuu.'_

"Now you redhead."

"My name is Naruko Namikaze. My likes are my family and this village. My dislike is that my brother hates me and my parents and its my dream that I'll bring him back to our family." she and Kushina look at him but sadden when he scoffs and looks away. ' _Whats wrong with their family?'_ The others thought.

"Say Naruto. How come the villagers call you a demon, I mean its not like you did something towards them, right?" Sasuke asks. He's been wondering this from the beginning of the academy but because Miley was with him, and he was afraid of her, he couldn't ask, thinking now was the best time.

"Don't ask him such questions. Just know that he isn't a demon, he's my son." Kushina said.

"I'll tell you." Which he got worried looks from the jounins and Naruko, since she already knew. Sakura wanted to know too.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my father Ra's and my sister Miley. My dislikes are this village and the Hokage's family. My dream is to get back at everyone who has ever wronged me and protect the one person who was there for me in my hour of darkness. And to answer your question Sasuke, the villagers hate me because I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me. I am a Jinchuriki." he said as he looked at him.

"But wht would they hate you. Your literally hold the demon from getting out. They should be thanking you, not the other way around." he couldn't believe it that the villagers were such idiots. Naruro smiled and said thanks. He never thought that there would be someone like him in the village.

 _'Another friend wont be so bad, right?'_

 _ **"Its up to you kit. Now leave me alone, i want to sleep."**_

 _'Lazy fox'_ and then cut the connection.

After an ackward silence Kakashi said,

"Meet us tomorrow at the training grounds at 6 am for your test." And then shushined away. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was trying to get Sakura off of him and asked,

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure. Anyone else?" he hoped Miley wasnt there.

"Just Miley and I think Hanabi. Come on, Miley isn't scary. She's actually friends with your brother Itachi and now that were friends, she'll like you." he hesistated but then grabbed on and then they shushinned away leaving a screaming Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

At train ground 7, you could see two brunettes, one short the other tall, dancing freestyle to an up beat song and singing along. Just then, a blond and raven appeared and looked at the ackward yet familiar sight. They didnt realize they were being watched until they heard a rather loud cough.

"Nee-chan, Hanabi, why do you guys always do this at a training ground? Its meant for _training_ not ... whatever it is you guys were doing." said the blond as he sighed.

"We are training Naru, right Hanabi?"

"Yeah yeah. We're training in _dancing_." she said as they both giggled. Naruto just facepalmed and then remembered the raven beside him. Glanced to his side, there enough was the shaking and sweating raven. He was terrified by her presense and was internally cursing Naruto for bring him here.

"Calm down Sasuke. Trust me, you'll remember this day and wonder why exactly were you scared." he whispered, gaining nod, they proceed.

"Nee-chan, I want you to meet a new friend, Sasuke. He has your belief that the villagers should be thanking me and not the other way around-"

"Wait, YOU TOLD HIM?!...Then he must be good. Hey there Sasuke, the names Miley. I think I saw your match earlier. I can tell that you have alot of potential. But Sasuke" she looked at him," I heard that name before whe-OH YEAH! Itachi told me all about you. Your his brother, huh? Funny you dont look like a jerk, which could be said for your brother." she said as she laughed. Sasuke just looked at her dumbfounded. This was a girl that never fanned over him, let alone his brother. He then remembered his brother talk about a werid girl who was like that. ' _Nii-san, I think I found the werid but nice girl you loved talking about.'_ he thought as he looked at her.

Just then a shinobi Hyuuga came to take Hanabi home and after saying there goodbyes, Miley turned her attention to the two boys infront of her.

"Well come on Naru, we've been waiting for this day for so long, remember?" Remembering they sped along to the Namikaze household, Sasuke right behind them.

"What are you guys doing? What exactly is today for, besides graduating?"

"Moving!" they said in unison and then took turns explaining their plan over the years. When they were done, they found themselves in front of the household. They went inside and were met with faces of Minato and Kushina.

"Naruto we wanted to congratulate you today for becoming a genin today, but why did you say that your name was Uzumaki. You know very well its Namikaze" his _mother_ said.

"Because Kushina-san from today on I changed it to Uzumaki." they looked said but he continued to taunt them,"why the long faces? I thought you would be happy to be related to a _demon_ and _extra baggage_. Now if you excuse me, I need to go pack my things." he started to walk off but heard,

"Pack?! Where are you going? This is your home-" Minato started

"No it isnt. It never was and it bever will be."

They both looked dismayed, Minato looked at Miley, who just smirked.

"YOU! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SON!" he yelled. By now Naruko came down. She just missed Naruto as he entered his room. She started to listen to the conversation.

"ME?! Hokage you must be confused. I gave him a home. I gave him companionship. I gave him a family. I made him into the son you are so proud of tight now. Do you know? That night on his fifth birthday, when we first met. He was covered in cuts, stabs and broken bones. I healed him, and in order to avoid suspicion I sent a clone. He told me about the villagers and how you people, HIS OWN FAMILY, NEVER BELIEVED GIM. So I wanted to experience first hand. And guess what? He was right. Do you remember, when I asked and you" she pointed an acusing finger at Kushina, "just slapped him and told him to leave? Do you even know what he was going to do that night? So don't you DARE SAY ITS MY FAULT BECAUSE ITS ALL YOURS!" They shrunk down from the ranting girl and slowly remembered that day. Just then Naruto came back down and as they were going to leave was stopped,

"Naruto please wait. We're really sorry that we ignored you. And I know we made a bet, please tell me. Why won't you give us a chance."

"Yes please son just one chance to prove that were sorry. Please." Kushina plead.

"Do you remember what you would do to me when I begged you to train me or to spend time with me. I pleaded just as you are now, just for I chance let me give you what you gave me" he walked up to her,Kushina, and as she lifted her head, went in to slap her, but his hand was caught.

"*sigh* come on bro, lets just leave. We don't need a dramtic scene every where we go." Sasuke, who watched the whole thing unfold, didn't expect Naruto to actually go and about to slap gis mom. And with that they left.

The Namikaze couldn't believe what wasbgoing to happen. ' _He was going to slap mom/me/her'_ they all thought.

"Mom are you alright? He wasn't going to do it right? It was just a joke right? she said as she smiled sadly at her mother, who was sobbing tears. "He's right. Everytime he would want our attention, I would slap him. He should have just slapped me. I deserved it. Oh what kind of mother am I?" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, if I get Miley to help, I know we might actually have a chance." Minato thought. He realized that the only person who could help them now, was the person he trusted the most.

As they neared Miley, and now Naruto's, apartment Sasuke finally spoke up

"Were you really gonna slap her? I know you don't get along but, was it really necessary?"

"I didn't really mean to. Its just my anger got better of me, thats all." he said as he laughed ackwardly and scratched his head.

"Come on you two, now that everything is set and right in the world lets go back to the main house. I already got our baths ready and the chef is making dinner to celebrate your success to becoming genin! He's even making deserts! Isnt that great!" she squeled. If theres one thing that she was a sucker to, it was deserts, especially cakes. Offer it to her and she would anything you ask.

"Me too?!" asked Sasuke.

"Duh! Of course! We're friends now right?" she closed the door behind her and they shushinned to the main house. They were greeted by the maids and butlers. Sasuke was surprised that they were calling Naruto, Naruto-sama.

"What are you, royalty?" he joked.

"Actually, yes. Since I'm her brother." he said deadpanned.

"Alright boys, I'm going upstairs so Naruto show your friend around."

"Come on. Its really big. I got lost a couple times when I first came but not anymore."

"Hey can I ask you something" he nodded, "do you think that Miley would train me, just like she trained you?" he asked. He wanted to get stronger and knew she was the key to it.

"Well sure. But she has to see you determined. I dont know if you've noticed but the only people she's ever trained are me and Hinata. Oh and she promised Hanabi when she gets older. She does have a soft spot for that girl" he said amused.

"Wait, did you say Hinata?! I didnt know that." he exclaimed.

"That's because its a secret. Oh well. Even if Miley doesnt train you, you could ask one of the maids or butlers here."

"Why would i ask a servant. I think i'm far better already." he scoffed.

"I dont think so since they're all apart of the league, meaning they have that training." he looked at him and saw his eyes bogged out. He started to laugh so hard.

"Man, you should have seen your face just now. It was hilarious!" he said in between laughs. Just then, maid came in with drinks with for the boys.

"Congratulation on your acheivement today, Naruto-sama. You can now live with my lady now. I'm really happy for you." she bowed.

"Thanks alot, Alex. I've been waiting so long for this day. Oh and I made a new friend. This is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Alex, one of my special people in life." he said grining his fox-like grin. The maid bowed again and then walked away.

"She congradulated you on moving out but not on being a genin?!" Sasuke thought aloud. Naruto just chuckled and said,

"They all now about my problems in the village and that I'm stronger than any jounin in the leaf. Its why they all hate the leaf. Anyways, I'm too lazy to give you a tour. How about we watch a movie before Myles comes back down. They're over there. Just pick one and lets watch it." He said pointing to a shelf that was louded with movies. As Sasuke went through them he realized that all the movies there were horro movies. _What the hell is up with these people?_

 _"_ Hey, what's up with all the horror movies?"

"We both like watching them. Its fun, since none of them really scare us." he shrugged. He picked one and as they were in the middle of watching it, Miley came back down, her hair soaked and a towel around her neck.

"Oh, you came out."

"Yup. Now lets go you two, time to take a bath. Oh and Sasuke, your staying the night. I already told your mother so don't worry. Besides don't you guys have a test tomorrow?" They nodded and just as they were leaving, Sasuke gathered all his courage and asked the terrifying girl.

"Um Miley, do you think you could train me?" he closed his eyes waiting for impact...but nothing came. Instead

"Sure, why not. Remembering your fight, I could tell you have alot of motivation and potential. But let me ask you, why do you want to be strong?" he blinked. He didn't really know. Then he looked at Naruto and knew.

"I want to beat him on a one on one match. I know he's hiding his strength." he said as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Alrighy then. That's actually pretty good. Two of my students as rivals. But you cant really beat him now. He has Kuruma's power all mastered. Unless..."

"Unless what?! Are you saying that there's a way to beat him even with the fox's power?" Now he looked excited.

"Yeah but I need to do alot of research to help you. I think Kuruma can help too, right?" she got a nodded from Naruto and then turned back to Sasuke, "Have you ever heard of the Rinnegan?"

"Rinnegan? Whats that? Is that like the sharigan?" he questioned.

"Do you even know what the Mangekyo sharingan is?" he shook his head no. Boy did she have alot to teach him. So she started to explain both eyes to the boy and to say he was fasinated was an understatement.

"Did Itachi know all of this?" he wondered.

"Yup, he did. Actually he already has the Mangekyo sharingan." he sighed.

"Don't worry, when I'm done with you, the both of you would be on a totally different level then the other genins. They would be soo jealous!" she smirked and laughed evilly. The others just thought ' _pure evil'._

They started their training immediately, first starting with chakra control. She realized he was horrible, so told Naruto to give him some tips as she went to get a snack. When she arrived, which was surprising four hours later, he had managed to go up the tree in the back gardens. Then they started to work on the walking on water technique, which was relatively easy considering he had the chakra control done. After that she called it a day and told them to finally take a shower. They were given new sets of clothes, then came down to eat dinner. Sasuke was starting to fit in easily around the place. He liked it and over the small amount of time they were together, the two boys bonded pretty well, talking and joking as if they were friends forever. He loved the food and oddly thanked the chef later on. Sasuke Uchiha thanked the chef! When they were done they went to sleep for the next day.

The next day, the woke up, took a bath and then came down to eat.

"Wait, we were told not to eat anything remember?" Sasuke said.

"Its alright. I've seen Kakashi do the bell test multiple times. Its just a scam. Besides how would you fight with an empty stomach" with that said he sat down and ate his food. Then they shushined back to Konoha. It was now about 8 am. They went to the field and saw just Naruko and Sakura there.

"YOUR LATE!" screeched Sakura as she pointed to Naruto.

"Its not late if the jounin arent even here, _little girl_ " said Miley with disgust in her voice. Sakura just backed down, terrified of the girl.

"Where did you guys go anyways?" Naruko asked. She didnt like the fact that Miley was here.

"That's none of your business" Miley snapped. They both had mutual hate towards on another. Just then Kushina came, dragging Kakashi by the ear.

"Sorry we're late." she said. Then saw Miley. She narrowed her eyes, you could literal see the words _hate_ in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Hey, does everyone here have a problem with my sister?" Naruto mumbled.

"Chill out would you? Why do all these people hate me? I mean I know I'm great, don't hate."

"Just answer the question"

"Alright, alright. I was just dropping of Naruto and Sasuke. They spent the night at my place and yes Mikoto-san already knew. Now if you excuse me, I have some research to do." She looked at Sasuke, ruffled his hair,

"Don't worry. I'll get all the necessary information. Until then its our little secret." she winked and then shushinned away, leaving a screaming Sakura, about leaving her Sasuke alone and a smiling Sasuke.

"Anyways lets get the test started." He explained the test and the punishment.

"Now...begin!" They all scattered in different hiding spots, except Naruto who stood there with his hands in his pocket without a care at the world. The two jounin sweatdropped

"Naruto, arent you going to hide?"asked Kushina.

"There's no point in hiding when you already know where we're going to be. But i guess that could be arranged." He then shushinned away to where Sasuke was and told him of the plan. He located the other two and also told them. They executed their plan and managed to get the bells. They passed and so went to the Hokage tower for some D-rank mission. They were given the mission of getting the demon cat Tora. When they were about to leave, Kushina stayed behind to talk to her husband. Seeing this, Naruto also stayed behind and said he would catch up. When they left, he turned to Kushina and walked up to her. She was expecting him to finish what he was going to do but instead was shocked. He bowed and said,

"I apologize for my actions yesterday, Kushina-san. What I did was something of the spur of the moment and I let my anger get the best of me." he straightened up and looked into her tearing eyes and said,

"Once again, I apologize." and walked away. Just then team 7 came back, with Jiariya this time with them and looked at the scene of Kushina on the verge of tears and Naruto about to leave.

"Whats going on here?" Jiraiya said.

"Naruto wait! I know we weren't the best parents but please listen. There is no excuse to what we did to you it was unfair and unjust. But please just one chance won't hurt right?" Minato begged. They were shocked that the Hokage was down on his knees begging. Realizing what was going on, Jiraya spoke up,

"Oi Naruto it wasn't your parents fault. I was the one who told them to post pone your training. See your sister was the child of prophecy, so I told them to focus on her."  
Just then Miley came in the office yelling,

"Hokage! I have some- whoaaa why the hell are there so much people." noticing Naruto and Sasuke,

"Hey there little bro and little bro's friend! Aren't ya getting your first mission today? And why in the world is the Hokage on the floor? Get yourself up dude. Your the leader. Your not suppose to be on the floor. Oh hey there Jiraya. How's ot been. Still being a pervert" asked all childish like.

"Miley can't you read the situation in here." Jiraya sighed.

"Sorry dude. So what's up?"

"The Hokage and his family are trying to get their son back into the family and he isnt responding." Kakashi explained.

"Ohh" looking at Naruto, she saw his fist clenched and sething anger. She held his hand and as he looked at her, she smiled.

"Let it all out bro. Ok? I know they dont deserve it, but let them know exactly what they did wrong. Let them fell the same pain that you felt all those years, OK? Dont worry, I'll stay here with you all the way. So just let it all out" he smiled, took a deep breath and then began,

"Do you really think that because you didnt train me is why a hate, no _despise,_ you right now?" they nodded, feeling a little hurt, " well it isn't. You said that she prophecy child and I understand that you needed to train her, but did it mean to ignore me? Did it me that I was to be neglected? To be forgotten? That even in the mornings a simple _hello_ or _how was your day son_ couldn't be spared? That I was to be seen as a liar? All I wanted was to be acknowledge, to know that my family still loved me, to know that I still existed, but then the very same family that was to take my side and doubted me, took the side of the villagers? Everyday I would come home half dead, after being beaten by the villagers and when coming back home, to a place where I'm suppose to see as a sanctuary becomes a living hell itself? You wouldnt believe me of the villager's treatment yet you still don't wonder or have an explanation to the cuts and bruises that are visibly shown all over my body? Your the Hokage. Isnt it the Hokage's job to find the truth? Did you look at the medical records in the hospital? How did you come to the conclusion that I was lying? Did you know that the very same shinobi that are under your command would turn smirk and turn a blind eye when I asked for their help? Some would laugh and even help the villagers. At the age of five, when I meet Miley, do you know what she saved me from? Do you?!" they shook their heads, already sobbing, "she saved me from myself, from killing myself on my birthday. The day where I'm suppose to have a party, presents, a celebration. Instead, I got nearly killed and didn't want to live anymore. But then she stopped me" he pointed and smiled at Miley, who everyone looked at, in tears, "and she picked up the life I wanted to throw away. She gave me a home, a family, people I could relie on. She gave me a purpose in this world. She stood up for me when even the world was against me, yet she still stayed by my side, while my blood related family chose to abandon me. My very first birthday party was given to me by her. She gave me her most prized possession, her mother's summoning scroll, showing that she trusted me, something you couldn't do. At the age of five, I gave up on life and giving you a chance to make amends, at the age of six, I decided to give you guys another chance, that lead to my own humiliation of being stripped of my title of heir and at the age of seven, all hope that you, my family, of actually loving me or cared for me disappeared. You say you want to make amends, yet you dont know the root of the problem. You say that I didn't give you a chance, yet I already gave you two. You may see me as your son but just as flowers don't get to choose where they grow, children dont get to choose their parents. So please, stop trying. All it's doing is making me hate you more." he glared at them with a huge killer intent, half of his usual, and then went to Miley.

The three family members including Jirarya, were sobbing uncontrollably. They didn't know that his pain was this great. God they didn't even know he was going to commit suicide. Kakashi along with the rest of the team couldn't even believe that he went through this much. Even Sakura felt like crying after hearing his story. _'_

 _No wonder their so close'_ everyone thought as they looked at Miley hugging Naruto as they were leaving the door.

"Lets go, we have a mission to complete." he said before he left. No one really wanted to go on the mission after that, but the rest of team seven followed behind nonetheless, while still sobbing-except Sasuke, but he had his head down- making people wonder just what happened in the Hokage's office.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple weeks passed by from that day. Team 7 would complete various D-rank missions all over the village, while Sasuke and Naruto, well mostly Sasuke, would train with Miley in secret. After finding out his chakra infinity was fire, Miley would ask her father to help in training him when he was free, since he too had a chakra infinity of fire. At first, he was scared of the man, but after a couple the couple of weeks together, they became friends. He was also taught swordsmanship. To say he felt special, was an understatement. He felt honored that they took the time to train him. Sasuke's father still paid little attention to him, so didn't know about his train, but his mother on the other hand knew he was being trained and felt proud of her son's accomplishment.

After having enough of doing D-rank missions, team 7 had enough.

"Tou-san, no more chores! We're ready to take on a higher rank!" yelled Naruko.

"Kakashi, Kushina, do you think their ready?" Minato questioned.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I do believe that their ready" Kakashi replied.

"Alright then, bring in the client" just then a half drunken man came in through the doors.

"Alright. Team 7, your C-rank mission is to escort this bridge builder to the land of waves. His name is Tazuna." the Hokage said.

"What are these? I hired ninja's not a bunch of brats, although the raven and the blond look reliable." this got a chuckle from both of them, and angry looks from the females on the team.

"Now, now, there are two powerful jounin on our team and you guys can't kill the client" he said to the females. They were in a fighting stance wanting to beat the crap out of him, but stayed down. Then Kakashi continued, "let's meet at the front gates in three hours." and then shushinned away.

"He's probably going to read that preverted book." They all sighed. Sakura turned to Sasuke and said,  
"Sasuke-kun do you want to hang out while we wait?" she ask. He didn't look at her but instead turned to Naruto and said,

"Wanna go finish that movie at your place? We had about an hour and a half left, leaving plenty of time." he asked.

"Sure, and I think Miley's at home too. She's been dying to finish it." Naruto replied. As they were going to walk out, Naruko spoke up,

"Umm... do you think I could watch with you guys? Please, I don't really have anything to do." she hoped that they would agree, but had a feeling that she was going to be ignored.

"Sure, just don't make a sound during the movie, especially when the actors are talking, or else she'll never let you watch again...Oh and don't get scared, were watching a horror movie." Naruto said as they continued to walk out. She, along with her parents were shocked that he had actually talked to her, let alone let her come along. She walked towards them smiling as they opened the door to leave.

"Can I come too?" Sakura asked.

"No" and then SLAM, the door was slammed in her face. She was fuming as to why Naruko was allowed to go and not her, and then she left.

"Did I just see that, or was a hallucinating? He talked to her, let alone said she could come and then said no to the other girl." Minato spoke up.

"Do you think he's finally warming up to us? I mean in practice whenever I tell him something to improve on, he listens and when I ask a question during training, he responds kindly." Kushina said.

"I don't think so. He might do so because your his sensei, but nothing else. Let's just have hope, OK?" she nodded and then left. Just as she was going to leave, Miley walked in for a mission.

"Reporting for a mission, Hokage" she saw Kushina and slightly bowed.

"I don't really have a mission for you now Miley, how about taking a break until I do, alright?" she nodded as was going to leave, but was stopped,

"Wait!" she turned around and faced Kushina, "I know that I've acted horrible towards you, so I wanted to apologize, but you must understand, I thought that you told him to hate us."

"My wife and I are both sorry and we would like to thank you for saving our son. you were, and still are a major part of his life and we want to be apart of it. We know what we did was wrong, so please, please help us get our son back" he pleaded. She looked at them and sighed,

"Look, I don't really like talking about this topic, but I guess I could give you a few tips. Just don't over do it. You don't know this but when I first met your son, he was already dead"  
"What do you mean, he's right here?" Kushina said, confused.

"Yes, but what I mean was that his eyes were dead. He didnt have the will to live anymore. I really don't know how I did it, but I gave him life back into his eyes, his smile, something that I vowed to give him back. Whatever you do, you have to promise he won't lose ot ever again" they nodded and so she proceeded, "well first off transform yourselves into random villagers and observe what they do to him or say. Of course they don't know its you guys, and so then you could ask why their saying such things to your son. You'll have proof that way and also show that you care about your son, and not just lip service. Then just send them to Ibiki and Anko."

"Ok, we'll do it now. But he and Sasuke just went to your apartment to watch a movie. And can you beleive that he let Naruko go along with him?" Kushina said.

"Naah, not really. He didnt really hate her the way he hates you guys. Its just that she would blame everything she does on to him and then you would beleieve her. Anyways, I'll send him to the market for some random thing and then youu guys make your move." and then she shushinned to her place.

Once she arrived, she saw both Naruto and Sasuke about to start up the Tv.

"Hey bro, mind go getting me a soda from the store?"

"But we were just going to finish the movie we have three hours to meet the other" he whinned.

"Stop your whinning boy and get me some soda, or else..." she grinned darkly.

He gulped in fear. He might love his sister to bits, but she was certainly a sadist, so he got up and went to the store. He earned so glares from the villagers but just shrugged it off. Then someone threw a rock at him and just as he was going to do something, someone stopped it. Some who he knew due to their chakra, the transformed back to their original form and it turned out to be the Hokage. They were shocked and gulping in fear,

"WHO DARES INSULT MY SON?! DONT YOU PEOPLE HAVE SHAME?!" he yelled. Naruto just stared at him and stared at him and stared.

"But Hokage-sama, he is the demon and he isnt with that girl so we must sezie this chance." one of the villagers spoke up.

"What kind of logic is that? He has the beast sealed within him. If it wasnt for him, then we wouldnt have the village that were living in today!"

They were all silent and didn't say a word. He turned to his son, who was no where to be found, but picked up his chakra signiture and then followed him. He then found him in a secluded area in the village (Miley's place was quite secluded) and so approached him.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously

"Yes Hokage-sama. But you didnt need to interfer. I had everything under control." he said in a calm yet dark tone.

"Yes but they need to understand that you arent a demon. That they're safety is the burden that your carrying...Is this how they all was treat you?" he asked weakly.

"Only when Miley isnt with me. Which is when she's on missions. She trys to get it done as fast as she could. I guess its why she finishes most S-rank missions in a couple of days. If she isnt though, she has a member of the league look out for me. When I was younger, they would bring me to the main house and only when suspicion arouse, they would send a clone." he said as they walked to the apartment. Once they reached the door, Miley opened it and saw Naruto with a questioning look towards the Hokage.

"Hello Hokage, do you want to come in?" she asked polietly, ignoring to glares from her bro.

"Thank you" and then he came inside. He saw his daughter and Sasuke on the couch waiting for the rest to sit down.

"We were just gonna start the movie bro. Where's my soda?"

"Its right here" he tossed her the can and then sat on the floor with the popcorn. The Hokage sat next to his daughter and Miley beside Sasuke.

"Alright. For the new commers, just know that we are in the middle of the movie...actually you could say the middle of the beggining. Dont worry you'll understand the story anyways" and then she turned it on.

Once the movie was done, Naruko and the Hokage looked as if they had been scared for life, while the other three just casually put everything away.

"Right, you guys have a mission right? Well then get packing."

"Waaaiit a minute. Do you guys wqtch these movies all the time?" Naruko asked, still shaking.

"Yup"

"Pretty much"

"Yeah"

They got ready and then Miley asked the Hokage if she could come along with team seven which he agreed. When it was finally time, everyone gathered infront of the gate, they all left. On there way, they noticed a puddle.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he reached for his pocket.

"Yeah..JUMP"

Just then, three chains were directed to Kakashi,Kushina and Miley. Just as they jumped up, the chains stopped place.

"Well well well. If it isnt the demon brothers of the mist. Really you guys are getting a bit rusty. A puddle in an area where there wasnt any rain. How pathetic." They turn around and see Miley with her hand in the air, all wondering what was going on. The jounins just stared at her, wondering of her powers.

"Alright boys there all yours" and then dropped her hand. Sasuke and Naruto went in for an instant kill and then they were dead. Naruto then sealed there bodies in order to clloct their bountys later on. They then continued to walk as if nothing happened.

"NARUTO-BAKA. YOU CANT BE STRONG LIKE SASUKE-KUN, WHAT DID YOU DO" Sakura screamed.

"Can you shut the hell up! Damn your so annoying! How the hell are you even a ninja with that mouth?" This got her some giggles and a glare from Sakura.

"Anyways" she turns to the two jounins, "arent you gonna ask your client whats going on, I mean this is clearly not a C-rank mission."

"Your right. The demon brothers, why were they after you Tazuna?" asked Kakashi. Then he explained the whole thing and they decided to continue on the mission any ways.

"Say Miley, what was that power that you used to stop the chains? That wasnt like any justsu I've ever seen." Kushina exclaimed. It was what on everyone's mind-except Naruro and Sasuke- and they wanted to know.

"Its called telekenesis, sorry but it, along with the rest of my powers are a SS-rank secret. Anyone that knows without my fathers consent, he'll kill immediately." They shuddered at the thought of having a mass murder haunting you for the rest of your life.

"Then why did you use it" Naruko asked.

"Because... I dont like listening to what that old man says. Duhh!" and then continued on her merry way with the rest tagging behind. As they were close to the village, Naruto threw a kunai into one of the bushes. Out came a white bunny.

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU WERE GOING TO KI-" she was silenced by a sword on her throat.

"Belittle my brother again and I wont hesistate to put this sword right through your chest" Miley said in her demonic voice. (They dont know that the sword wont kill her!) This got her to shut up, much to everyone's relief. Just then Kakashi yelled,

"DUCK!"

"Duck! Where is it-"she was cut off by a sword swinging their way while everyone, except Miley and Naruto were on the floor, she caught the sword's blade in between two of her fingers, shocking the onlookers.

"Wow Kakashi, that wasnt a duck, it was a sword" Miley whinned.

"How sad. He doesnt even know the difference between a duck and a sword." Naruto sighed.

"He should go back to the academy for being too dumb."

"It'll get him killed for sure and I don't think that even the academy could help him."

"We should by him picture books to read by himself."

"Nee-chan he needs at least five teachers to help him. He cant do it alone."

All the while they were badmouthing Kakashi, he just stared at them wide eyed.

"I'm hello...I'm right here." he said.  
The others were either laughing or just wondering how strong this girl really was. Then they were covered in fog.

"My, my what do we have here. Some nin-"

"Cut the crap Zabuza, we all know its _just_ you. Naruto clear the fog, its getting really annoying." she said in a bored tone. He did a jutsu that cleared the fog and so revealed a paled man, who they took as Zabuza.

"You!" he pointed at Miley and they all looked. "What are you doing here? And with the leaf ninja? You're the she-devil!"

"Kaa-san, why does he look so scared?" Naruko whispered

"I guess he knows her strength. To be honest no one in the village has ever seen her at full power." Kushina said.

"Alright. You guys are suppose protect the bridge dude. Dont worry Zabuza I'm not going to intefer un this fight. I'll go over there and watch. Good luck!" and then she walked to a tree, sat down and undid one of her seals that contained a fudge cake. She began to happily eat it.

' _She can't be serious, can she?'_ The jounins thought. Naruto and Sasuke began their assult, and to say that the people there were impressed was an understatement.

 _'Naruto I think I know whats going on but Sasuke? How did he get so strong in the couple of weeks that we were training'_ Kakashi thought.

 _'No wonder Nii-san/my son didnt want our training style'_ Kushina and Naruko thought.

 _'I knew those two were special'_ Tazuna thought. Soon both boys were towering over his allmost dead body, untill a hunter-nin appeared and took his body away. They then went to Tazuna's house and met his daughter, Tsumi (sp?). They ate there meal and then decided to take about a plan.  
"Well first off, Zabuza's alive." Miley said. This got the two girls shocked but not the others.

"How can he be alive. He was taken by the hunter-nin to be killed." Naruko said. Then mumbled something about 'Dont you know anything' which got her a glare and killer intent from Naruto, who was going to say something but was stopped.

"Chill out bro and yes apparently I know more then you. If you studied more in the academy you would have to know that hunter-nin destroy the criminal's body on the spot. This one, however, didnt. I think it was Haku... yup it was most definately Haku. He uses senbon needles."

"Who's Haku?" Kishina asked.

"He's an acomplice of Zabuza's. Dont be fooled by his appearance. He might look like a girl, but he is most definately a guy." _Ehh?!_ they all thought.

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke questioned. He was pretty amazed by her information.

"Well I'm not the top intelligence reporter for nothing you know" she said as she flicked her hair.

"Anyways, why don't you get some sleep. We'll start training tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What are you going to teach us sensei?" Sakura said, finally managing to gather enough courage to speak after her terrified experince with Miley before.

"Tree climbing, but with out your hands" he grinned. The two girls groaned while the boys looked at Miley, who shook her head, telling them to shut up. They went upstairs and then went to sleep. The next day, they were all outside with kunai in their hands.

"Alright then whenever you reach a point on the tree mark it. Now start!"  
Naruto just turned to Miley and asked if she could train him and Sasuke.

"Naruto, you have to first learn this training exercise." Kushina said. He looke at her blinking as if saw _are you serious!_

"I'm sorry sensei, but I learned that when I was five." he said deadpanned. She then looked at Sasuke,

"I also know how to do that as well" he replied. She was astonished to who had taught them.

"Who taught you guys?" Kakashi asked curiously. They never suspected Miley, because she refused everyone. She put her hands on both of her student's head and chuckled.

"They only learned from the best, Kakashi. Hope you dont mind if I take them away." she smiled.

"YOU?! But you refused everyone that asked you. Why did you train them?" To say Kakashi was shocked was an understatement.

"Well one, they showed great potential and they were both determined. Plus I liked their goals. And two is that no one would have brought out the best of their abilities. Besides, they were both deprived of training so I saw it only fair."

"Then can you train me, to get strong too?" Naruko asked.

"Arent you the same pathetic brat thats been dissing me and flaring up their weak killing intent towards me? Sorry but I dont train prissy princesses" she said as she left a fuming Naruko. Then she turned to Sakura.

"You, however, wouldnt do well as a ninja. Your calling is else where."

"What do you mean...I'm not suppose to be a ninja?" she asked in a scared tone. Seeing this Miley sighed.

"Look dont be afraid. I only got angry because you kept dissimg my bro and yelling. I dont mean you shouldnt be a ninja, I mean that you have great chakra control so think you should focus more on being a medical ninja. You could ask Tsunade to teach you, and once you have the basics fown and i see you determined, then i can teach you from then on."

"But Tsunade is the best medical ninja known. How are you going to teach me more?" Sakura questioned. Dont get her wrong she was thrilled the girl didnt hate her but just wondered what she meant.

"Please. In the league, what Tsunade knows is just seen as the basics. I could turn you into the most badass medic nin, that is if you have determination." she smirked as the girl nodded furiously.

"MWAHAHA...Konoha is going to bow to my students! HAHAHA" she laughed evilly as the others just sweatdropped.

"What do you mean that what Tsunade is capable of is child's play? She's the best known." Kakashi said as he finally composed himself.

"You all know that once your spinal cord breaks that you'll be in a wheelchair forever right? Tsunsde cant help you" Naruto spoke up. They looked at him and then, "well the league's medical ninjutsuis so advanced that they are able to heal it as good as new. You could also go back to being a ninja." he finished. They looked at the girl in awe.

"Well then. Lets stop the chitchat and start training." and then they went their seperate ways.

They stayed in the land of waves for about a week and the bridge was completed. Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin came back but were killed along with Gato. Team 7 were on there way to the village when Miley spotted something. They went to go check it out and sure enough it was a ruin.

"Naruto look at these markings. Dont they seem familiar?"

"Yeah. It looks like the ones on the scroll for the sky islands."

"Wait..What?! Sky Islands? And you guys can read this?" Naruko asked.

"Naruto I didnt know that you could read an ancient language." Kushina said with pride and question.

"Your mistaken Kushina-sensei. I dont know one ancient language. I know a total of 10 languages." he said and then noticed a piece of paper half buried in the ground. His eyes widen at what was on it.

"Nee-chan! Look. We finally found it! Oh my god after all these years we finally found it!" he yelled as he rushed over to her side. Now her eyes widden as she looked at the paper.

"OMG. ITS REAL, ITS REALLY REAL!"  
She yelled and screamed and held Naruto's hand and started to jump up and down. They were both dancing around while the others were just confused.

"I think we deserve an explaination for your werid behaviour." Kakashi said. They looked at him as if _when the hell were you guys here?_

"Sorry its just that you know how me and Naruto love ancient artifacts and are always deciphering them?" she questioned. They shook their heads.

"Really? I had no clue." Naruko said.

"Anyways, we found this legend in some of the scrolls that were connected ab-"

"If you want her to continue you have to first promise that you wont tell anyone. That includes the Hokage." Naruto said sternly.

"Is it something bad?" Kushina asked.  
"No its our discovery meaning no one has a right to claim it as theirs." They nodded and then continued.

"As I was saying, there were rumours in the scrolls about an island located up in the sky. We called it the sky island and wanted to see some kind of reassurance to know if it actually existed. This paper is a map of the island telling us where exactly it is. Its what we've been looking for for soo long!" They were surprised. _AN ISLAND IN THE SKY. HOW COOL IS THAT._ they all thought.

"Come on we have to get back to the village. I want to study the map more."

Just as they reached the gates, a member of the league came down towards Miley. The jounin got ready to fight but she raised her hand saying ot was alright.

"*league language* My lady it has been done."

"*same* Thank you. You are dismissed."

The others including the gate keepers just looked at her and questioned what werid things she said.

"Miley, what did he finish? Did you tell him to do something?" Naruto asked. Usually he would know everything but was surprised he didnt know.

"That lil bro was your surprise. Lets go. I'll show you. Your all welcome to come if you want."

They decided to follow her, wondering what she has for him. Naruto on the other hand was thinking of all the things she might have gotten him. He grinned happly as he held her hand. She smiled and then continued along. As they were on their way Kushina spoke up finally realizing something,

"Umm Naruto how did you know what that man said earlier? Do you know the language?" He nodded his head but never looked at her. This saddened her. At there time during the land of waves she could tell he had alot of skill, skill she never taught him.

"Alright Naru I need you to close your eyes." He did as he was told, but wanted to open it when he heard the others gasp.

"Now...Open!"

Standing in front of him was a beautiful and stylish two storey house. Ot had a garden and betted the inside looked cool as well.

"OMG... it looks so nice!...wait is this our new house!" She nodded excitedly.

"Remember I told you we would have the most envied house in konoha! Remember?" He hugged her and then pulled her inside so she could show him everything. The others followed in awe. It was the greatest house they had ever seen.

"Miley did you build this? Its amazing! How was it done so fast" Kushina just looked around and had to just have a house like this one. Her son was really lucky to have a sister like her.

"It was during our time away. I had it done as an earlier birthday present for Naru."

All in all it was the most badass house they had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a couple of weeks after the C-turn A rank mission. The Hokage was both proud and concerned when they told him, but the team continued to work with other missions. And guess what! Naruto and Hinata were finally a couple!

 _ **Flashback**_  
A week went by after their mission and Miley and Naruto were just lazying around their new house. They both didnt have missions and both didnt want to go out. They sat infront of the Tv with containers of ice-yes it was a hot day-and both wore tank tops and shorts. As they enjoyed their time, they heard a knock on the door. Opening it, it revealed both Hyuuga sister.

"Miley-nee! We came over to hide. Its soo hot and father wants us to train. Its not fair" pouted Hanabi. They all started to laugh.

"Well then come on in! We werent really doing anything. It would be nice to have compny, right Naru?" She looked at her beloved brother only to see him bright red in the face. Looking at Hinata she saw the same. _'Man can these two get any more obvious'_ she though. She dragged the two girls inside and brought them to the living. They were already use to the house, as they came often, much to the envy of others who would sell their soul just to take a glimpse inside. It was designed in no way that they had every seen. Some even tried to sneak inside the house when it was empty only to have a life threaten experience of a lighting filled barrier around the house that sent most to the ICU and others in a coma for a couple months, that they learned to not pry into the sadistic girls and her brother's life. Heck even the council demanded entry, only to be shut down as she pulled out a law saying it was forbidden for such tactics to be used. Yes Miley had memerized every law in Konoha. Anyways, as they sat a decided to dim the lights and watch a movie, Miley motioned to Hanabi, understanding they left, not before whispering to her brother _have confidence and get it over with._ The two left were in an akward silence until Naruto finally broke it.

"Hinata... I need to tell you something...For a while, a really long while actually...I've seen you more then a friend and I dont know...I guess what I'm trying to sa-" he was cut off with hands wrapping around him. He looked up and saw to the girl hugging him. He hugged her back and whispered the three words she longed to hear. The three words that he always wantes to say. _I love you_. Just as those words were said, Miley and Hanabi had jumped out of their hiding places and hugged the newly formed couple. They were both happy for their siblings, but the happiest were the couple.  
 _ **End of Flashback**_

Team 7 were called by their senseis. They were waiting for them at the usually training ground. Just then a yelling red head and a tearing masked man came to them.

"I'm glad that your all here. Now we called you all here because both Kakashi and I believe that your ready for the upcoming chuunin exams. It will commence in two days. Here are your enterance papers. If you dont want to apply its up to you. You are now dissmissed until the exams." Kushina finished. They took their pieces of paper and were going to walk off.

"Hey guys why dont we go get something to eat and talk about the strageties that we're gonna use. You're all entering right?" Naruko asked. She wanted it to be an excuse to spend time with her brother. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who nodded his head, and then they followed her to BBQ. Sakura also followed having somewhat lost her fan girl ways, but would still follow _her_ Sasuke-kun. Seeing that their team was bonding the two senseis looked happy.

"Hey why dont we treat you guys as our last day as a student-teacher team." Kushina said as she followed with a tired Kakashi trailing along. Once they reached there, they saw the other rookie teams there eating together so they decided to join. When the waitress came she took their order and glared at Naruto, something that didnt go unnoticed by the people there.

"Whats her problem? Why does she hate you so much?" asked a confused Kiba. The other wanted to know too but the jounin knew so were wondering what the boy would say to cover it up. Imagine their surprise when they heard him say,

"Because these idiotic buffoons think that I'm the nine tail fox when instead I'm the jinchuuriki, a vessel the Hokage used to seal it in to save to village." he said calmly.

"Why did you say it?! Its a village secret?!" Asuma said. Naruto just looked at him and glared.

"If its so much of a secret, then why do they all know? Dont make me laugh."

"But then wouldnt that make you a hero or something? Thats just plain ridiculus!" Kiba said. The others had the same thoughts as well, which made the older jounins swell with pride. Pride that they werent corruptted by the other villagers. They tried to comfort him but,

"I dont know your pity." and with that they stopped. As the were talking amoungst themselves, Minato walked in and joined them. They felt honoured that the Hokage sat with them and he congratulated them on their enterance to the chuunins. The waitress came back with Team 7 foods and not noticing the Hokage was about to throw Naruto's food at him, leaking out a killer intent he said,

"Think about throw that food and I'll make sure to show you what kind of demon I am." She gulped and handing his food, hurried away, much to the amusement to the others.

"Do they...always do this." Kakashi asked softly.

"Only when I'm not with Miley" he said as he continued to eat his food.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, why are you letting the villagers treat your son like trash. I mean he has to have told you at one point right." Kurenai asked. She didnt understand how their beloved leader let this continue. He and his family looked away in shame. They continued to eat their food again and the lively chatting began again. Just then, Chouji tried to take some of Naruto's food, but his hand was slapped away with a bit too much force.

"Dont take any of my food, an else you want to die" they just looked at him in surprise. They thought he was froends with Chouji but then maybe that wasnt the case.

"Hey now no need for threats-"Asuma began.

"It wasnt a threat. There's poison in my food and if he ate it then he would have died. I dont want the few people I respect dead." Then continue eating again.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison. His food was immediately sniffed by Kiba who declared that there was indeed something disgusting that smelled in there. He looked at him wide eyed as to how he ate it so casually.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS POISON IN THE FOOD?! HOW COULD YOU EAT IT! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE TO BEGIN WITH?! WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Minato yelled. Naruko just sobbed, thinking that her brother was going to die any minute now. Kishina already went to the kitchen and there were...unpleasant noises. The jounin and the rookies-minus Sasuke and Hinata since they now the story-were beyond shocked and looked at the boy with a bored experision. There were on lookers now and even people in the streets were pouring in. He frowned because now he couldnt eat in peace.

"You know the only reason I came along was to help in making team combinations not this. To answer your questions, one I ate because I was hungry, two I'm immune to poison so they could add as much as they could, and three I did tell. There are record files in the hospital that showed that it was extracted after I was in a coma for about four months. I didnt expect you to notice since when I told you I was slapped and told to go to my room for lying. Now if you excuse me, I have now business here anymore." He stood up, planted a kiss on Hinata's check and then left. Now everyone's attention was on the Hokage. They couldn't believe what they just heard. What the hell was up with the Hokage. Now everyone understood why they were distant. Then they heard, as he was on his way out, but blocked by the lot of villagers that poured into the diner,

"You see, even Hokage-sama is on our side!"

"You demon should just die!"

"Dont think the Hokage will save you. He never did."

"Yeah and that girl isn't with you to protect-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! IF ANYONE CALLS MY SON A DEMON AGAIN, I WILL HAVE THEM EXECUTED! DONT YOU PEOPLE KNOW THAT HE'S MY SON?!" Minato yelled.

"He's Hokage-sama's son!?"

"Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. Forgive us Naruto-sama. We didn't know you were Hokage-sama's son."

"Yes, please forgive us. We wont bother you again." Minato smirked. Happy that the villagers weren't going to bother his son again.

"I don't need your pity. You stopped them now when I don't need you to. Where were you all those other years. How pathetic" Naruto says to Minato, and then leaves.

Kushina came in and noticed that Naruto wasn't there.

"Where did Naruto go?! We have to give him an antidote for the poison?!" she shouted.

"Naruto is immune to poison." surprisingly it was Hinata that spoke up. Kurunai, having seen the little act before, was happy for her student to be able to date her long time crush. "After you people neglected him, Miley found out about the poisoning, so she trained him in being immune." her voice was cold and scary, something that no one expected from the Hyuuga heiress. She stood up and saying good bye to her team, went to go look for Naruto.

"You people make me sick. He's right you know. Where were you when he needed you most." Shikamaru said, as he looked at the Hokage and his family straight on. Asuma couldn't believe that he was doing some 'too troublesome'.

"Excuse me?! You have no right-" Kushina began.

"Actually I have ever right to say this. Beside me, Chouji, Hinata and Hanabi, we were all friends since we were young and we would always witness the villagers glares. We couldn't do a thing and just like him we had no idea why they hated us. Hinata and Hanabi's father didn't want then near him, but their mother didn't mind, which is why they were still together. My parents and Chouji's didn't mind us being friends and when a mob started to form and saw it, they would bring him to our house." Shikamaru said coldly.

"Yeah. Everything turned out better when Miley came. She would always protect him and beat up any of the villagers or shinobi that wanted to beat him, its actually why no one touches him when she's around. We all know what kind of life he lived and then when he found out that the Kyuubi was sealed it all made sense. We also know how you guys treated him, that's why we don't like you guys. Really Hokage-sama, you use your power as Hokage to have your son with the rest of your family, but you don't use it to save him. Let's go Shikamaru, I just lost my appetite." Chouji said as they both left. The rest of the people looked astonished at what they said. Asuma especially. Two of his students just belittled the HOKAGE and his family as if it was nothing and went away with it.

"Hokage-sama, I really apologize to what they both said. I'll teach them some manners later." he bowed. The Hokage was speechless. It was true that he did put Naruto on the same team as his wife and daughter so they could get closer to him, but he never did the same when he was younger. Ever word those two said to him was the truth.

"Well, since I only came because of Naruto, I'll leave. And since everyone seems to be insulting the Hokage family, I guess I'll say something too. I don't quite know why you people are still alive, or even why this village is still standing, especially since he could have released it anytime he wanted. I know I would have done, just to make these ungrateful idiots pay." Sasuke stood and left. After that, one by one they all left quietly, until it was only the Hokage and his family, all still in shock.

 **Two Days Later**

Team 7 were walking to take the chuunin exams. Once they reached the building they began to go up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, they saw a genjutsu in place and people wanting to get in the door, thinking it was the room. Three of them started to go up the stairs to the third floor.

"Hey where are you guys going? The room is right there." Naruko said.

"Seriously, I thought you were trained by the Hokage and his wife, and yet you cant tell that's a genjutsu." Sakura mocked her. She stopped being a fangirl after hearing Naruto's story and, like the rest of the rookies, hated her along with her family because of what they did to Naruto. Naruko just huffed and started to go up after them. When she reached the top, she was met with her mother and Kakashi.

"What took you so long." they asked, as the rest of her team was in front of them.

"She fell for the genjutsu downstairs." Sakura said, mockingly. The other two began being a bit closer to her since she matured, saying they liked her better now.

"We couldn't just leave her there, since all team members have to participate." Sasuke said, earning a nod by Naruto. Naruko, however, couldn't believe that they were going to leave her!

"Anyways, good luck on the exams," Kakashi said and then shushined away. Kushina looked at them.

"Yes do your best. that's all that matters." she smiled at them and then left, not before looking at her son sadly, he wasn't looking at her at all.

Once they were inside, they were met with different killing intents, but one from both Naruto and Sasuke made them tremble in fear. They walked in and sat down. As they did, the rest of the rookies came to them. Hinata gave him a kiss on the check and hugged him, in which he returned. They truly were happy together. He turned to Shikamaru and Chouji,

"I wanted to thank you guys. I heard what you said to the Hokage and his family. Thanks, it means a lot."

"No prob, Naruto *munch* it was the truth anyways." Chouji said as he ate his pack of chips.

"It was troublesome, seeing the Hokage in a good mode all the time, thinking he could just mend things together,"

"Your starting to sound like a sadist. I hope Miley isn't rubbing in on you." Hinata said. The four were really good friends, some could actually say like family. Naruto already heard what Sasuke said, and thanked him before.

(Exam is taken, they pass and now in front of the forest of death. Oroochimaru comes to attack, but is defeated, but gets away. Sasuke doesn't have the curse seal. Five days are up and now waiting to hear what the Hokage as to say.)

"I want to congratulate all of you in passing the exams. But because there are too much of you, there will be preliminaries first. If there is anyone who would want to leave, please do so now." Much to there amusement, Miley, who was going to watch the fight, correction, forced by the Hokage to watch the fight, raised her hand.

"Hokage-sama I really don't want to be here, so can I leave?" Minato facepalmed.

"Miley, you have to be here in place of you father. We have an alliance meaning that someone from the league has to be here, meaning you. I already told you this."

"I really don't want to be here. I already know whose going on and I only care if six people move on. The others could screw themselves." she whined. This earned her some jeers from the competitors, but the mixture of her glare, her showing them the finger and herkiller intent, had them all silenced and sitting on the floor like good little babies. Just then, Ra's al Ghul came in and was welcomed with a punch. He looked up to see his daughter with a creepy sadistic smile.

"Dear father, would you kind as to tell me WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? DID YOU KNOW I HAD TO WAKE UP AND COME HERE JUST BECAUSE YOU WERENT HERE YET, *calms down* so please humor me with what you have to say." Now don't get him wrong, Ra's loves his daughter to bit, but sometimes he wishes that she wasn't so scary. He was sweating bullets, which could be seen by others but quickly responded,

"I had some business to take care of. I'm really sorry *hugs her* don't be angry, OK?" She pouted but agreed. She loved her father. Even though her mother died and he was busy, he still had time with her and took care of her, that alone she was happy. Moving on, they looked at the screen and saw the first match.

(Skipping to Naruto's match which is last.)

 **Naruto vs Kiba**

Everyone looked at the two. Naruto just casually jumped over the rail and on to the field. Kiba came down right after him.

"Are you ready to lose. I'm not holding back, got that." Kiba said. He felt oddly confident.

"Let's just get this over with" Naruto said as he looked at the protractor. He nodded.

"Now begin!" he said. Kiba began charging at Naruto, who suddenly disappeared. He was behind Kiba, and the next thing he knew, he was unconscious. Naruto had chopped the back of his neck in order to render him unconscious. People just looked shocked at him as he looked back at he protractor with the same bored expression he had at the beginning.

"Winner Naruto Nami-"

"Its Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." he said in a cold tone. He forgot to change his last name. This left the members in his family heart broken at what he said and others confused. He walked back to where his team was.

"You know, you could have given us a show." Sasuke said.

"Please, I'm not going to raise their hopes, then utterly humiliate them like you." Naruto said as he smirked. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered his match. He made it look like he was almost beaten, but that was only a genjutsu. Real him had beaten the sound ninja to a bloody pulp, scaring some of the jounin there.

"I guess. Besides that, I thought you changed your name legally? What's up with what he said?"

"Oh about that. I completely forgot. I'll do it at the end of the exams." He was.

"Naruto, I wont allow to change your name, you're still apart of our family!" Kushina pleaded. That was the last thing that connected them together, an it seemed like he wanted it gone.

"Nii-san, Kaa-san is right! Please don't!" he didn't bother to even look at them and

then tackled by Miley

"Bro that as hilarious. You should have seen the Hokage's face when you did that, it was like 0_0? Like what the hell just happened." They all laughed at that thought, well Sasuke and Sakura did, Naruko and their jounin instructors were furious, except Kakashi, who was off some where giggling like the pervert he is.

"But I have to say, I give most points to Sasuke when it comes to style. Even my dad was laughing. We already knew it was a genjutsu, so when we were laughing at the sound nin, the Hokage and the people around thought we were crazy or something. Oh and you Sakura, did relatively well against a clan heiress. I was actually surprised when you forced her out of your mind."

"Thank you Miley. I want to be a medical nin really. I thought about what you told me and your right, I cant really find myself as a ninja. But why cant you just train me directly?" she was extremely happy that she was praised.

"Because. As you know, I'm a sadistic crazy little b****, so I want to see the face on Tsunade when her apperentice becomes a better nin then her. Besides, she will tell you the secret to her strength and that could benefit you a lot. I said this once, and I'll say this again, KONOHA WILL BOW TO MY STUDENTS! MWHAHAHA!" Everyone there just stared at her and wondered why she wasn't she at the mental institute already.

"Now in one weeks time, the main chuunin exams will begin. In that time, you should train and get ready. Congratualtions to the ten competitors that passed. You are all dismissed." Hokage said and they all decided to leave. One thing was on everyone's mind.

 _These exams are going to be exciting!_


	9. Chapter 9

**One week later**

The week went by quite fast for the remaining ten competitiors. For team 7, there were only Naruto, Sasuke and Naruko that advanced. Sakura didnt, so Kakashi trained with Sasuke while Jiaraya trained with Naruko since Kushina was bit busy in helping with the exam preparations. Minato asked Naruto, seeing that he didnt have someone to train him, if he would except him to help in training, but was refused saying he would train alone.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's office. He was told by the Anbu that the Hokage required his presence. Honestly, he didn't know why he was being called into the office, but he didn't like being in his presence, so decided to finish it up real quick. Once he entered the office, he saw his 'family', along with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He looked at them with a bored expression and sighed. This was definitely going to be a long day.

"Hokage-sama, I was told you summoned me." he asked.

"Ah yes. As you know the chuunin exams are in a week and all the remaining genin have teachers and so it ha come to my attention that you don't. That's why I asked Jiraiya to help you in this week."

"Yeah gaki, you'll even be able to sign a contract with the toads!" He wanted to also repair his relationship with Naruto, so giving him a contract like his sister was the best way.

"Isn't that great Sochi, you get have a summoning!" Kushina exclaimed. Ignoring all of them, he turned to Tsunade and smiled. She went to him and hugged him.

"Its nice to see you again brat. I see you still have that cursed necklace." she smiled at him.

"Hey I like this 'cursed necklace'. I never take it off and its nice to see you too Tsunade-sama." The others just looked at them in shock. What was going on!

"Hey, you guys actually have a good relationship!?" Jiraiya said.

"Don't lump me in with you people. I might not be in this village most of the time, but I did give him that necklace as a birthday present. Unlike you people, I don't do favourism." she said proudly.

"Anyways, I don't want your help Jiraiya-san, nor do I want your summoning. Tell me why would I want a contract weaker than the one I already have?" he said in mono tone. This got a chuckle from Tsunade. The others were just wide-eyed at his refusal.

"W-What do you mean!? There are no creatures that are stronger than the toads except the...OMG!? Which of the two do you have!? More importantly when and who gave you the contract?!" he exclaimed. Now this got the others confused. What exactly was he talking about.

"You'll see what creature I have in the exams. And for who gave me, my sister did. She gave me during my first birthday party, when I was turned six. If that is all, then can I please leave now? I want to go prepare."

"Nii-san, if I give you back the title of clan heir, would you come back to our family? Please?" Naruko begged. All she wanted was her brother back. Why was the universe so unfair!?

"Yeah, you'll become the heir again. I admit that it was a mistake on our side. We didn't train you so there was no way you could have been strong. Please, we'll do anything for you to come back." Kushina plead, along with her husband.

"No, we already had this discussion before and I don't want to be clan heir, not anymore. And you *points to Naruko* we made a deal that if I won during the academy exam then you'll leave me alone. Are you trying to tell me that your a liar? Now if that is all I'll be leaving, *turns to Tsunade* if your going to be staying here for a while, your welcome to stay at my house. I'm on my way there now."

"Ohh, I didn't know you live alone now. Is it a great place? I want my stay to be comfortable." she said jokingly.

"Actually, my sister and I live together, but she's going on a mission some time today. I think you'll like her and for the house, let's just say that its the greatest house in the entire village, to the point that the council kept bothering her to show them in. We have plenty of room." he said as they walked towards the door.

"Wait! Can't you at least give me hint to who your contracted with?" Jiraiya pleaded. He just had to know. It was killing him inside.

"Serena Sheen." was all he said and then walked out the door.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

So since then, Tsunade and assistant Shizune were living with both Naruto and Miley and they hit it off immediately. They liked each other and were quite comfortable in each other's company. They were shocked when they first came to the house as it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, and felt happy that they were the few people to actually see it. He was originally going to be trained by his sis but she had to go on an urgent mission. But she promised to be there for his match. So with the help of a few pointers from Kuruma, he was set-not like anyone was going to beat him anyways. He was happy. He was finally going to show all his strength-not enough to kill thought. He also managed to change his name to Uzumaki legally.

The competitors were all in a secluded area. There were a total of four Kages excluding Iwa.

"Welcome everyone to the chuunin exams. I would like to congratulate once again the genin that have passed the perliminaries and Good luck!" the Hokage said and then sat back down in the Kage booth. Genma, the protractor came into the arena and called out the first match.

 **Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga**

They both came into the arena and were in there stances.

"You should just give up Hinata. You dont want to be humiliated. You're pathetic and weak and shouldnt even be heiress." he mocked.

Hiashi just smirked. He knew that Hinata was weak and completely agreed with Neji. He was going to make Hanabi heiress after she lost to Neji. His wife saw this and also smirked. _'Prove them wrong Hinata. I know you can.'_ Hanabi was just laughing. Her father just looked at her and was curious when she said,

"Neji is in big trouble."

Back in the arena, the protractor yelled,

"Begin!" and then backed away. Neji began to attack and Hinata went on the offensive, but hit the ground with one of his attacks.

"Protractor end this match. I dont want to damage the _precious Hyuuga heiress_ " he said with venom. He definately hated the main family.

"Hinata" someone called out from the audience. They turned to see and soon enough saw Miley sitting on the edge of the rail with a piece of cake. She looked at the girl in the arena and smiled,

"Did you forget. It the _chuunin exams._ Remember?" With a face of realization of what she said, Hinata stood back up and the once timid and shy girl looked confident and had a smirk on her face.

"Neji, you disappoint me. You think being a prodigy everything goes your way. Well let me tell you this, you might think that I'm praised and loved by my father, but I'm just a mere disgusting Hyuuga to him who doesnt diserve to live." She then disappeared out of sight and appeared right infront of him, shocking everyone to the point Hiashi even stood up, eyes widdened. She then began her attack and completely defeated him. At the end of the match, there layed Neji, although he was defeated, he wasn't all that badly injured. He looked up at her face and to his shock she looked at him with remorse. She kneeled down beside him and as she began healing him, she said,

"I know why you hate the main branch, and I know that if I told you that I'm sorry you won't accept it. But what I told you earlier is true. My father thinks I'm not fit to be clan heir and wants to give it to my younger sister. But we made a deal, a promise to one another and I want you to also be apart of our plan."

"What are you talking about? You just beat me, so why wouldn't he see you fit? What is this plan-"

"Shh. Not soo loud. I don't like the way our clan dals with things. A branch family, really? We're all Hyuuga meaning we're all family, so why should one side of the family be treated as slaves and the others as royalty. We want to change that. I'm not strong enough right now to challenge my father *looks at her if she is crazy* but when I am, I'm going to make him regret everything he did. Right now, I didn't really want to beat you, but for you to help, I needed a way to reach you. So please, will you help me?" she looked at him with pleading eyes as she just finished healing him. He didn't know what to say. He was beyond happy. But something still bothered him,

"What about the seals? Do you know how to remove them?"

"Not quite yet. I'm still in the process of learning, but I'm almost finished learning. So are you in?" he nodded and then was taken away by the medical nin.

Miley began cheering like a mad person saying that "The Hyuuga just got served!" and once Hinata reached the secluded area of the competitors, she was met with stares of fear and respect and kiss from Naruto. The next match was went under way.

Shikamaru vs Temari  
(match was like anime)  
The next match however got some people on the edge of their seat.

 **Meiko (Sound)Naruto Uzumaki**

They both went to the arena and took to their fighting stances.

"You ready to lose little boy cuz I'm going all the way!" the Sound nin said.

"yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just start." he looked at the protractor.

"Right and ..Begin!" he yelled and then stepped away.

 _Kage Box_

The Hokage from the other villagers looked at the match that was about to begin.

"It looks like your son is about to start his battle Hokage. I hope he gives us a nice show." The Kazekage said.

"I heard that he was able to take down his opponent in a single move during the preliminaries. You must have taught him well." The Mizukage, Mei, said. They then heard a slight chuckle, and there they saw the one and only Ra's al Ghul, sitting on the ledge. The Kage's bodyguards took their positions, but were dismissed by the Hokage.

"Why are you here Ra's?"

"Why I came to see my son fight of course." Now this got the other Kages looking at him with confused looks.

"Your son? Who is he exactly?" The Raikage asked.

"Why his fighting right now, look." They look and still see the Hokage's son.

"But he's the Hokage's son."

"Nope. If you call a parent some who completely neglects their child for their other to the point that you let the idiotic villagers have their way with him, then yes that is a respectable parent." They all looked at the Hokage with shocked eyes.

"I tried to apologize, I did-" Minato started.

"Oh please. If my daughter didn't safe him that night you know very well what was going to happen. Forget this, just pay attention to the match. It started."

 _Back to the arena_

Meiko started to charge at Naruto with her fist but he dodge it along with all the other attacks that she tried to hit him with,

"Why don't you just stay still and die," and to everyones shock, he summons a machine gun and points it right at him. This brings a shock of gasps towards the audience (they dont hate him anymore since he is the Hokage's son) since its known that you can't dodge a bullet.

"Do you really think that I'm scared of your little toy. Don't push your luck."he looked at him with a lazy eye.

"Naruto, run away, she's going to kill you."

"Naruto forfeit before its too late." These were heard throughout the audience. But one voice stood above all,

"Oi, Naruto. Show that sloppy pipsqueak who you are!" This voice no doubtly belonged to Miley.

"Are you out of your mind!? My son can't win against-" Kushina began.

"*glares* Do you have so little faith in your son? You people really do disgust me." she then turned back to the arena.

 **BANG** **BANG** **BANG** **BANG**

This what was heard throughout the area and it went deathly silent and then gasps were heard. There standing in the middle of the arena, was Naruto and inbetween his fingers were the four bullets that were shot. Everyone's eyes bugged out, except those who knew, and stared at him in disbelief.

"W-What a-are you? You just caught them. You're suppose to be dead!" Meiko yelled, but was visibly shaken.

"Oh, so you wanted to kill me. Why don't I show you how its done." He disappeared from his sight and then appeared right in front of him.

"Do want to know the most simplest way to kill *goes behind his back* its to snap one's neck,"snap* was then heard. There lied the sound nin, dead, with a twisted neck.

"W-Winner by death, Naruto Uzumaki!" the protractor yelled.

There were no cheers, no applauds, no boos, just a deathly silence. Naruto just casually walked back up to where the other genin were and stood there. He got a little nod from his father (Ra's) and a happy cheer from his sis. Hinata walked up to him and gave him a hug and congratulated him. Other than that, everyone just stared at him with fear.

"N-Nii-san, why did you kill the nin? Don't you feel bad, or any remorse?" Naruko asked. before next match started and gathered enough courage. Everyone was waiting for his response.

"That wasn't my first kill, so no and if you can't kill then there is no point of you to becoming a ninja. This is what we do." then focused on the next match that was under way. This got him a nod of pride from the ninja and clan heads as there was someone who finally understood what being a ninja was.


	10. Chapter 10

After Naruto's match, the other matches started to get underway. Miley was hanging out with him, telling him about what happened to her earlier with the _cursed council._ She never liked them, especially the civilian council, who thought they could control the shinobi as they wanted. But nope, she would shut them down each time, much to the amusement to the clan heads.  
 _ **Flashback**_

Miley was told by a couple of Anbu that the council had summoned her. She sighed, as she hated them with a passion. They would nag her on teaching and training the shinobi but every time she would refuse.

'They just don't know when to give up do they?'

When she arrived in front of the door, she sensed that they were waiting for her, so she made her dynamic entry, by kicking down the door and saying as she walked towards them,

"Ok what do you bag of bones want right know? I don't know if you've realized but the Chuunin exams are in progress and I have my brother to watch." she said in an angry voice. The clan heads didn't take offense of this, since everyone in the room knew she was referring to the civilian council and the two advisors.

"Young lady! You will address us with respect-"

"Oh shut up already would ya? Now tell me what do you want? Time's money ya know, or are ya gonna pay me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Let's not get off track, now. We called you here of the progress of my son Naru-" the Hokage began, but she abrubtly cut him off with a glare.

"You lost the right of calling him that a long time ago, and if its about him then I guess Kakashi already told you that I trained him. Seriously, does he have to tell you everything!"

"Of course! You should tell must everything s well, it is your duty as-" a civilian began.

"Are you trying to tell me that I have to tell you what kind of underwear I wear each morning? Man, no wonder this place is werid. They have a bunch of weridos running it." this earned her a couple snickers.

"We're getting off topic here. We want to now why you trained him?"

"Because he asked me to."

"We asked you to train our shinobi and you refuse but you train the demon-" the civilian was cut off with a blade at his throat.

"Say some piece of shit about my younger brother again, and I swear I'll put this sword right through your chest. Do we have any understanding?" she said with venom, and he weakly nodded. She turned to the others and said,

"That goes for everyone else in here. Call him a demon brat again, and I will level this village to rubble and blood." she removed the blade from the council man and sat back down on her seat.

"Why are you defending him?" Danzo spoke out.

"What do you mean? Be more specific." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Everyone in this village hates him and yet you defend him. You aren't related to him by blood, but yet you call him your brother. Why, wouldn't it be easier to just side with us and remove him?" she looks at him and smirked evilly, which confuses everyone.

"Let's get something striaght here, _little boy_ because the both of us know whats _up your sleeve_ *he paled in shock* so yeah lets not forget who the more superior one is" she said sitting back down gaining shocked looks from everyone present, including to guarding shinobi. She had just mocked THE war hawk and he LISTENED to her. They all had the same thought.

 _'The world is going to end!'_

"I believe that no one should feel lonely in life. This village has caused a big mistake. Calling him the 'demon brat' why? Because he saved their lives? Because if it wasn't for him, the entire village would be down under? This pathetic for an excuse village, is too blinded by their grief, that they torment an innocent boy. A boy who was given the burden of hold a demon fox at bay in order to keep everyone safe. Let me tell you something, Danzo. Hatred is what releases the fox. It uses it to influence their Jinchuuriki. Now tell me, leaving him at a near death state by the villagers, only to be healed by the fox and then going home and you get the same treatment? Yet he doesn't know why people hate him. Why don't you put yourself in his shoes and imagine that torture. Honestly, wouldn't you want this village of pedophiles all dead, 'cuz I know I would want them."

"Pedophiles? You dare mock our village?"

"Why not? You call him a 'demon brat', why can't I call you a pedophile? Besides, pedophiles are know for child abuse, and that's exactly what this village has done. The third Hokage would definitely be disappointed in all of you, I don't think he should have even saved this village, but what's done is done."

"Can we please go back on topic now?"

"Sure, shoot away."

"Ok we get that you don't like this village, so that's why you refused to train them *she nods* but are there any other people that you trained, or promised to train?" Shikaku asked.

"Yup, besides Naruto, I trained Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. I promised Hanabi Hyuuga that I would rain her and I'm about to start training Sakura Haruno in medical ninjutsu. That's all"

"Y-Your going to train m-my daughter? But why?"

"Well I have to admit that she was really annoying and her fangirling over Mikoto's youngest *puts legs on top of table, crossed* but after that, we were ok, I mean she does have great chakra control, I just need to get her chakra reserves a bit bigger. Right now, there really pitiful, really. OK is that all, I guess I'll take my leave. She stood up to leave but was stopped by Danzo,

"If you hate this village so much, then why are you still here? Or better yet, why not destroy it?" gasps were heard throughout the room with murmurs, but stopped when she said,

"Seven years...*people look at one another confused* seven years I held back my anger and want to destroy it, and I didn't because one person told me not to." she said as she began to walk out.

"Who?" Choza asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your 'demon brat' told me not to. Even managed to hold back my father all these years. Honestly, he has too big a heart for such a disgusting place." They all looked down in shame. The same boy that they all hated had held back the scariest organization from bring them to their knees and yet they tortured him.

"Wait, one more question." Jiraiya asked. People looked at him for his sudden out burst.

"Really, again?! Last question, what do you want?"

"Serena Sheena, who is she?" She glared at him and sent out a killer intent.

"How do you know that name? What are you after?" she said as she held him by the collar and lifted him in the air, all in a split second.

"Nothing, I swear! Just put me down, *puts him down* I asked Naruto if he wanted to sign the toad contract and he said no, that he already had one. When I asked what animal, he didn't say, just the name as a hint. So do you know?"

"of course I do, I was the one who gave it to him. It was my most prized possession, along with my sword. As for who Serena Sheena is, she's my mother." and with that, she shushined out.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"So that's what happened." she said as she finished telling Naruto what happened.

"Whoaa sis, you really hate them don't ya?"

"Crazy as hell!" The next set of competitors were finally said, and now it was the match that many were waiting for,

 **Naruko Namikaze vs Naruto Uzumaki**

There were cheers and wild screams from the crowd. The children of the Hokage were going to fight and they knew it was going to be big. Kushina went white, and paled at the thought of two of her adorable children were going to fight. Naruko just looked at her brother, somewhat afraid. He saw this and didn't quite care, just jumped down to the arena, and she did the same.

"Alright then the same rules apply as the previous matches. Now begin!" the protractor yelled and then jumped away.

"Nii-san, get ready cuz I'm gonna break every single bone in your body and then bring you back home." she said as she she took to her fighting stance, as he did the same but didn't say a word.

They both plunged forword and the battle began.

The audience looked in awe. Neither one of them were backing down, but those who knew Naruto knew he was just playing with her. Miley just sat there with her signature cake and happily ate it, without a care in the world, much to the annoyance to others.

"Don't you care about the battle? I thought that Naruto was your younger brother?" Kakashi asked, as the rest of the jounins, clan heads and Kushina listened.

"Of course Kakashi, but he's just playing with her. This isn't a battle worth watching. HAHAHA you people haven't even seen 30% of his actual power." She said as she happily munched on. Just then they saw Naruko summoning a toad and thats when they thought it was over, oh how wrong they were.

"You cant possible think he can win now. He doesn't have a contract last i knew."

"On the contrary, he does. I gave him my mother's contract."

Returning to the match, Naruko just summoned a toad.

"Just give up Nii-san! I don't want to hurt you." Again she was ignored and so she attacked, head on but didn't see where her brother went.

 _'Where did he go?'_ she thought.

"You know, you're quite persistant that it almost wants me to kill you. Do you really think that you could defeat me?! You really are the arrogant and naive little girl i use to know." He said as his voice was projected every where in the arena, sending chills down every one's spines-well almost everyone.

"Well he did hate her alot. I bet the calling of _demon brat_ from the villagers was all her fault too." Miley stated.

"Excuse me!? Are you telling me that it was Naruko that started it?! That's just absurd!" Kushina yelled.

"You see that's the thing. You guys were too busy doting over your precious _daughter_ that you didnt notice that your son didnt have alot of friends, save a few because she told them not to be friends with him."

"That's a lie! Naruko wo-" but she was cut off by Shikamaru.

"No its true." All eyes were on him.  
"Naruko told everyone not to be friends with him if they wanted to be friends with _hero of the village_ so naturally, everyone listned. Chouji, Hinata and I didnt. Hinata, cuz she had a crush on him, me cuz i didnt want troublesome women tell me what to do in life and Chouji cuz he sticks with me, has a kind heart and saw the whole thing as an idiotic thing. Later on Hanabi joined after she took a liking to miss sadistic over there *points to Miley who gives a grin and thumbs up* so that was our little circle. No one enetered it and no one left." he yawned and closed his eyes. The parents of the said children beamed in pride for what their children did while the others looked away in shame.

As Naruko tried to locate her brother, she was met with an unexpected kick, which sent her flying of the toad's back. Naruto was then attacked by the toad with a sword, only to take out his own and defeat it. Jiraiya stood up from his position near Minato as he too was shocked. Naruto had just defeated one of the most mightest animals as if they were nothing. They heard a loud laugh and everyone in the Kage box turned and looked at Ra's, who had tears in his eyes.

"Man you guys should have seen yourselves! Is was hilarious!" he said in between laughes.

Naruko along with the jounin and other genin were also shocked that Naruto was able to defeat a summoning.

"Well now that there are no summonings let's finish this on our own" Naruko said, grasping for the last straws of her pride and dignity. Althought she loved her brother and wanted him back, she also wanted to win and show her strength to him.

"Just because your summoning left, don't think that I won't bring out my summoning." he smirked evilly. At this she visably paled. He looked at the Kage box, more directly at Jiraiya.

"You want to know my summoning? Watch closely." With that, everyone was at the edge of the seat wondering what else the son of their beloved leader had up his sleeve. Jiraya was waiting in anticipation. He bit his thumb and did the hand seals,

"Summoning Jutsu" he yelled and then there was a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, the faces of everyone in the stadium paled and the blood in their bodies drained. Standing before them was a gigantic blue dragon, that filled more then the entire stadium. There was totally silence untill they heard uncontrolable laughter from the audience and the Kage box from both daughter and father. They had waited for this day to come for so long, just wanting ro know how the others faces were.

"Naru, bro! That was hilarious." Miley yelled out to her youger sibling.

" **Young Naruto I believe you have summoned me for a reason."** The dragon said.

"Ah yes, as you can see Shin, its the chuunin exams and I'm in the middle of a battle. You up for a fight?"

 **"You are rather much capable in handling this against such a puny weak human my boy. I don't see why i should intervene but if you want me to, then I shall burn the entire stadium. You could have also summoned Kuruma and give them a scare. HAHA how I would wish to see that."**

"Yeah but you see, I wanted to show you off in a way after someone insulted you"

 **"WHAT! A HUMAN DARES TO INSULT ME!? I AM THE KING OF ALL DRAGONS! My boy tell me who this person is I shall toast them alive!"** Looking at Jiraiya, the old man pleaded to not rat him out. Oh how unfortunate!

"Its the white haired man over there!" he pointed at the said man. The dragon turned at the people at the Kage box, who if it were possible to get even paler, did.

 **"YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! YOU DARE MOCK ME! YOU SHALL PAY FOR SUCH TRACHRY BUT BECAUSE YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THE TOADS YOU'RE LIFE HAS BEEN SPARED AT THE MOMENT! Do it again and it shall be your last. *turns to the audience* and you other insolent humans! You dare make my dear friend cry and live a life of misery! You are lucky that he has such a kind heart, otherwise this village would be buried in ashes. Harm him again and you shall pay, despite his pleads. *looks at Miley* Hello there my child. I hope you are doing well?*she nods* that is good. If they bother you just tell me. I shall make it that they will feel pain even in their death. *looks at the** _ **circle**_ *** Oh I remember you little children i hope you are all friends. No enough with the chit chat. Shall we finish the job, Naruto?"**

"I SURRENDER! Please don't do anything" Naruko pleaded. She wanted to win but if it meant death then, live to fight another day.

 **"Pathetic humans"** and then he dissappeared in smoke. Naruto just looked at her and said with disgust,

"You surrender!? Is this what all the students of the Hokage are all this weak?! You haven't showed me anything and if that was all you had the Shin was right to call you a pathteic weakling. You, my very own sister was the first person to call me a demon and guess what? I planned on showing you what kind of demon I am." He towered over her with a sword in his hand, as she sat scared to move as she saw the sword decend on her, then she saw blood. Everyone was deathly silent as they saw the scene infront of them.

Naruto looked at the blood running down his sword and cursed. At the last mintue, Miley, with her inhuman demonic speed, had stopped the blade from hitting the shock stricken girl with her bare hand and watched as her blood ran down the sword. He just looked at her and sealed his sword away.

"I wasnt going to do it ya know."

"I know but it was a close call. Come on, the match is over and you won. Let's go watch the other matches, OK?" he nodded and looked at her bloody hand. He felt guilty. The hand that was so gentle towards him while the others always wantes to harm him, and yet he had harmed it. Taking it into his own, he began healing it, getting gasp from the shinobi of _'he knows medical ninjutsu?'_

"I'm sorry" he said looking down.

"Its alright ok, it wasnt your fault. Cheer up bro." She ruffled his hair. From the Kage box they heard a yell,

"Naruto, you did well" Ra's said.

"Arigato, Tou-san!" He said grinning, get looks of confusion and shock from the others. Those three just began talking as if the others didnt even exist.

"*league language* honestly though, you should have harmed her, even if it was a little." Ra's said

"*same* Hey don't say such things! Do you want the council on our backs?!"

"*same* I too wanted to hurt her even if she got nightmares of me would be good enough for me. But I guess I dont want the coucil knowing huh"

"Umm... we're still here you know and we would like to start the next match." The protractor said. They said their sorrys and walked off.

After that, the entire village were afraid of the young boy, in fear of him getting revenge on them for what they did to him, especially because of the people and creatures he knew. Ohh they dont know how right they are. He was going to make them re-live a nightmare, but not now. Soon. Veryy soon.

 **So a new chapter. Sorry for the delay, but many things...occured. So I was wondering if i shorten my chapters and then have a more frequent update, or have long chapters and maybe update every three or so days. Please commet to let me know. Thanks for the support so far! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**There is something I want to say that I cant believe I didnt mention earlier. First off sorry for the late update. I sorta got a writer's block but now I'm alright. Second is that Miley demon kekki genki is Mirajane's satan soul transformation from Fairy tail. I though I mentioned it but I didnt. Sorry again. Hope you like the chapters.**

It all went wrong so fast! The peaceful-in unknown ways-chuunin exams had gone downfall right after a genjutsu went into action! And then all hell went loose. Ra's, not caring for the Leaf and knowing his children were capable of holding their ground left. The Oto and Suna nins starting attacking, while the leaf shinobi defended. Naruto went against Gaara, and when the boy let Shakaku take over, it was then he decided to reveal his Tail Beast Mode, frightening many who were there that night. At the end he was defeated and went back to Suna with his siblings.

Miley put aside her hatred for the Hokage and his wife, and helped in taking down the revived brother Hokages as she dealt with Oroochimaru. The end result dealt with her killing the snake pedo and the brothers being freed and sealed again. The battle had been won and now the rebuilding of the village started.

We now see our lovable blond and brunette walking to the most dreaded place known-well for Miley-the council meeting.

"This is definately going to be a very long and boring meeting." Miley exclaimed as they almost reached the room.

"Come on sis, we just answer some of the questions, otherwise tell them to get lost and then we leave. Besides didnt you say that you had something important to discuss woth them?"

"Oh yeaaaah! I almost forgot! I hope Mikoto is there."

Then they entered the room. They were met with the clan heads that made up the shinobi council, the civilian council, and the Hokage. There were also others in side the room, that included Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, Naruko, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Mikoto. They were all waiting for them both so that they could start the meeting.

"Ok know that everyone is here, the meeting shall begin. Although the chuunin exams were interupted by the invasion, there were a number of genin that have proven to be capable of becoming chuunin, so I shall call them out and give them the title of chuunin." the Hokage said. He then called out the names of every genin there and they all became chuunin, including Naruko, which confused people. But no one wanted to feel Kushina's wrath of denying her daughter the title, no one except Miley though.

"With all due respect Hokage, but why are you making your daughter a chuunin. She lost her fight and let personal issuse within the fight."

"Are you trying to say that my daughter is weak? Sure she lost, but she showed great skill as fighting. I mean Shikamaru surrendered his fight too!" Kishina yelled.

"Troublesome, Miley dont drag me into this." The lazy chuunin said.

"Sure he did surrender, but he knew when to retreat and showed great tactical skills. Brute force wont get you far in the shinobi world. All I see is favouritism. Besides I wasnt talking to you woman, so keep your mouth shut."

"Dont talk to my wife like that. She was only saying what she thought." Minato said. She looked at him in disgust and said,

"Then put your wife on a leash *gasps* What did I say something wrong? You let her say what she wanted, why cant I? Enough of this, you never answer my question yet."

"Yes Naruko did not win her match, but that was because Naruto summoned a creature that she didnt know."

"Oh so you thing that everything should be known about an oppenent when facing them? That bullshit!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah thats right. All of this is just blunt out favouritism. And dont you know that deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon. You wouldnt get far if you keeping thinking like that. Your the Hokage! You can't play favorites to anyone."

All while the Hokage and his wife were arguing with Miley, the others were just watching to their amusement. They too knew, well the shinobi council and Danzo, that Naruko didnt deserve to be chuunin and what Miley said was true, it was blunt favouritsm. But they couldnt say a word. So they were grateful that she had so much courage to say her mind and show how spoiled their daughter was. They all saw Naruto in a new light after he had defeated Gaara in his Shakaku form.

"Anyways, your idiocy aside, why else did you call this meeting. I dont think I was gonna be made a chuunin."

"Well we want you to train some of our shinobi-" a councilman began

"No"

" since it has come to our attention the way you trained the three of them so-"

"I said no"

"it would prove beneficially-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, I SAID NOOOOO!" she yelled fed up with them.

"Young lady there is no need to scream." The female advisor said.

"NO NEED TO SCREAM! I SAID NO SO MANY TIMES AND YOU KEPT ON GOING WITH YOUR SPEECH! Anyways I said no before and its still no. Honestly what is wrong with this village. Sometimes I wish I could leave."

"Then whats stoping you."

"Are you crazy?! Do you want me to leave my brother to these pack of wolves?! *pulls Naruto into a hug* I dont think so."

"Well if there is nothing left then-" Minato began

"WAIT! There is something else."

"Oh and what is that?"

"I want to show evidence and proof that someone was frames for a murder he didnt commit."

"And who is that" Looking at Mikoto, who gave her a nod of approval she said,

"Itachi Uchiha."

 **Flashback**

It was late at night and Miley was on her way to the graveyard in the Uchiha compound. She was going to visit the grave of her long time friend Shisui Uchiha. He along with Itachi, were the first people to accept her as friends when she first came to the village, and their friendship remained even after the time away from the village. They were put into ANBU and were the Hokage's favourite three man squad, since they worked well together. This changed when he started giving her intelligence missions alone. After hearing what the council did to her friend, she along with Mikoto started gathering information.

"Hey there Shisui! Its been awhile huh? I really dont know what to say. The council would probably hold a meeting tomorrow for the genin who turned chuunin. After they do that I'm gonna put the drop on the whole _itachi killed his best friend_ thing cuz I know he didnt. Mikoto and I have been digging around and all and I've found out who really did it. I was right all along ya know! It was the creepy mummy! Anyways I miss you alot. The village just isnt the same without my two best friends." Then she heard someone coming and was about to hide but knew whose chakra signiture it belong to.

"Hey there Itachi. I never knew you came here." she said as she still looked at the grave. Out of the shadows came out her best friend Itachi Uchiha, the only other person to accept her as her and not fear her due to her father.

"Cant I come see an old friend?" he replied. He was somewhat shocked to see her there at this hour.

"I guess, but people are saying that you killed this _friend_ for power. You didnt kill him now did you?" she questioned him. He just looked at her and just couldnt understand a couple things

"Why?!" he asked. Now facing him she asked

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me? Dont you know its easier to just forget it and leave it be? Everyone already hates me, even my own family sees me as some power hungry murder, but you still believe that I didnt do it, why? Your life would have been much easier if you just left it alone."

"I'm not the only one that believes that your inocent." He looks at her confused. "Thats right your mother also believes that your innocent, Itachi. Besides we found evidence that you were innocent so just trust us ok?" she looked at him and so the worried look in his eyes. After a long silence he said,

"You could have gotten yourself hurt, or worse they could have placed the blame of something you didnt do entirely on you. Dont you see the your making yourself in danger? Why would you go so far for me?"

"Because Itachi, you were my first and still best friend. You stood by me when everyone else feared me and thats exactly what I'm doing now. I would do anything for a friend." He didnt really want that anwser and looked sadden by what she said. Half of him wanted to beat her up for being so oblivious of his feelings towards her the other half just wanted to look at her and kiss her right there. So thats what he did. Grabing her arm and pulling her close, he kissed her gentle, untill she pulled away. Her face was bright red as she stared at his smirking face. Hugging her closes he whispered in her ear,

"Thank you for believeing in me. But I have to leave. Make sure no one else does what I did to you, untill you clear my name or else I'll wipe them off rhe surface of the earth." Then he kissed her one last time on her forehead before he dispearsed into crows, leaving a very emmbarrased and confused girl. She snapped out of it when she heard giggling coming from the bush and saw Mikoto emerging with a smile on her face.

"Yes! I get to have a daughter in law I approve of! Oh I'm so happy for the two of you! So is it officially? How long were you together? Who confessed first?" she started asking a varity of questions and all the poor girl do was stare.

"What a minute! You knew?!" she asked.

"Of course I did, silly! I bet the entire village knew about my son's crush on you. You didnt know?" she asked surprised. Most girls would be happy to be with either one of her sons and this girl didnt look too excited.

"Am I that dumb? I wonder why I never knew?" she thought aloud. "Anyways, Mikoto-san ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes I am! Its time I get my son back and get _him_ back for framing him."

"Your right. Well I guess I'll be heading back home and try to process everything that just happened. See you tomorrow." She said as she shushinned home. Mikoto smiled at the place the girl was standing.

 _'I wonder when I'm going to be a grandmother'_ she thought happily as she walked back home.

 **End of Flashback**

"And please tell us why would we want that traitor to come back? He killed a fellow clan member, a person he actually consider a brother all except in blood." Fagaku said.

"I cant believe you have so little faith in our son! He didnt kill Shisui and we have proof!" Mikoto said.

"Then pray tell us who did?" Tsune said.

"Danzo" was the only word Miley said as she kept her glare at the man. The said man began to laugh a bit nervously.

"And why would I do that? Thats a grave accusation. Do you you have anything to back it up little girl?"

"Well then, seeing that your so willing to cooperate, would you be a dear and remove the bandages on you eye?"

"What absurdity is this? Everyone knows that Danzo is injured." a councilman yelled.

"Fine then *turns to the new chuunin* Hinata would you be a dear and use your Byakugan on him?" Protestes were heard and ignored. As she did what her older sister figure asked her to do, she gasped, which made everyone wonder what had happened.

"Turn your eyes off girl. There are no kekki genki allowed in the meeting rooms." Danzo yelled as he was losing his composure.

"What do you see Hinata?" her father askes curiously. She never looked at him though as she turned her attention back to Miley.

"Is he not suppose to have an arm and eye *gets a nod* well there seems to be chakra running through it and its similar to..."

"Similar to what Hinata." The Hokage asked.

"Similar to the Sharigan, alot of Sharingan." Gasps were heard and Danzo had enough.

"ROOT kill all of them here!" he yelled. Just then, twenty ROOT members were jumping down but were stooped mid way, hanging them in the air. Everyone there, except those who already knew it, were bewildered at the sight. They were snapped out of their trance when

"Do you honestly think that I wouldnt come prepared, Danzo?" They looked at the girl as Mikoto stood behind her smirking, but they saw the girl with one hand in the air, her palm wide open.

"You really underestimated us. Do you really thing such lousy tactics would make me separated from my son any more than you have? You sure got alot of nerve Danzo." She said with an intimidating voice.

"Say good bye to your bodygurads." And with that, she closed her hand and the members started to cough up blood and die.

"*snaps fingers* grab him." she says as two league members went behind him and hold him down.

"Miley, what is the meaning of this! Such things will not be tolerated!" The female advisor said.

"Yes people who blame the murder they commited onto an innocent person is some thing not tolerated." Turing back to the league members and Danzo "remove his arm and the golden thing that he uses to hide his arm."

"Actually Miley I think I'll enjoy doing that." Mikoto said. Miley nodded and let her, with a grin on her mouth.

"Hokage-sama! You cant let them get away with this! They are violating a number of laws!" Danzo yelled. Everyone turned to the Hokage for his decision. Sighing he said

"Miley is known for never telling a lie. She hasnt gone wrong on me now, so I'm willing to believe that what she is saying is true. If any indication, order your men, whoch ROOT should have been disbanded, to kill us." Once Mikoto was finished, they were more than shocked to see what this man was hiding. In his eye was a sharingan and his arm was covered in more than ten eyes. Faguka was more than enraged to see them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"Dear remember the couple of Uchihas that had dissappeared or had mysterious deaths? *he nods understanding* well they were killed by ROOT, and he obtained their eyes. Even Shisui, but his story had a little twist. I think Miley would like to finish. But before so, *points to two eyes* arent those Shisui's eyes?"

"They are indeed. He had a unique ability which made his eye different."

"Well allow me tell you what happened." Miley began as everyone was listening. This was no ordinary meeting. Usually the clan heads loved when the girl came to meetings because she would always put the civilian council in their place and it was funny to watch. But this was entirely new. "Well you see Danzo had his men surrounding Shisui and although badly out numbered, he cut them down to less until less than half was left. But he was critically wounded so he sent Itachi a secret distress signal, it was something the three of us usually carry when we go on mission together, I still dont know why he had it. Anyways, Itachi got the signal and went to help, but the time he arrived, Danzo had already taken his eyes. Right behind him were some Anbu who felt a disturbens and went to check it out. Of course Danzo said that Itachi did this so he could have Shisui's eyes and showed them the empty sockets. They believed Danzo, I dont know why, since it was the most stupidous thing ever and so Itach fled." At the end of the story everyone felt betrayed by the man.

"What do you have to say for yourself Danzo?" The Hokage asked as he was visabled angered at what had happened. Having nothing left to do he asnwered truthfully

"I did what was best for Konaha."

SLAP

Was heard throughout the room. They saw the person who slapped him with tears in her eyes was none other than Mikoto.

"For the good of Konoha?! Dont kid yourself. You killed members of my clan, of my family and lied about my eldest to the point his name was dragged through the mud and you call it for the good of Konoha?! He was outside all alone for something he didnt do and your so proud of it?!Your lucky your not going to die yet because I have something in store for you." she said between sobs.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, I have a suggestion on what to do. But first I think you should send some Anbu to retrive Itachi, dont you think?" Miley said as she looked at the Hokage. He nodded and did just that. She went to Danzo and ripped out his arm, along with the Sharingan in his eye and then sealed it within a scroll and gave it to Mikoto. Danzo was taken away by the Anbu and the meeting was ajoured, but before anyone left, they stayed a bit to listen to the answer the Hokage asked Miley

"Miley, what you did earlier, was that a kekki genki?"

"Apart of it yes."

"Why havent you told me that you had a kekki genki?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Its just that if anyone finds out what my kekki genki is, my father kills them immediately."

"Why is that?" he asks suspiciously.

"Something about my past ok. I dont like talking about it."

"Very well. But you have face your past you know."

"Sorry Hokage, but I dont think I want to time travel." she says jokingly and they all laugh as they leave, Mikoto and her high fiving one another on their achievement.

 **Please dont forget to read the above message. IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**


	12. Chapter 12

Two days passed and the Uchuha family along with the Hokage and his family, Naruto, Miley and a couple of ANBU were standing infront of the gates of Konoha waiting for Itachi to arrive. As they waited, some of the villagers passing by saw and joined in waiting when they found out the truth and soon, almost the entire village was waiting for their arrival. A message was sent to the Hokage yesterday saying that they would arrive the next day at noon. As they continued to wait, they saw four people coming into view, which were the three ANBU and the awaiting person. Finally reaching the gate, Mikoto ran and tackled her eldest in a hug, despite his protests, mych to the amusement to the others.

"Itachi Uchiha, as Hokage of the Konoha I would like to apologize for being wrongfully accused for murder. You hace my deepest apologizes."

"Its alright Hokage-sama. It was just a misunderstanding, thats all." he said still holding onto his weeping mother.

"Its good to have you back Nii-san." Sasuke said as he went to his brother, who smiled and poked his forehead, something that he always did.

"Ahh! Itachi-sama is back!"

"Please go out with me!"

"I knew you were innocent!" this were heard from the crowd of fangirls, all ages, and the rest of the villagers. Having enough, the Hokage told the ANBU to disperse the crowd and they all left. Naruto left saying he had a date with Hinata and Fagaku left saying he had important business to attend to. The only ones left were Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke and Miley.

"You shouldn't have left ya know." Miley started, as she made her way up to him, "you could have at least told me and we could have done something." She hugs him and he hugs back as he smiles. Going back, he saw an evil glint in her eyes, "Even if the Hokage didn't believe you, I could have easily given him many _persuasions_ to not doubt you."

BONK

"You idiot, you cant beat up the Hokage. Have you lost your mind in the little time I was gone?" Itachi said after he hit her head.

"Oww! Why the hell do you always hit my head?! Do you want me to get brain damage?!" she yelled. He just ignored her and walked away, secretly smiling. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" She walked after him and when she caught up, he simple held her hand, smiled and continued.

"Itachi"

"Hn"

"Grr, dont 'Hn' me! I had to beat your brother up since he would use real words." staring into the sky she continued, "I also beat him up to get all that Uchiha pride out. Anyways, why are you holding my hand? I can walk ya know!"

"Did you forget what I told you that night?"

"What nigh- ohh...you know I just remembered something, see ya!" she said as she shushined away.

"Does she honestly think that I'll let her go that easily." he sighed and then walked to his compound. All this while Sasuke and Mikoto were watching from afar, as Mikoto giigled and Sasuke was finally understanding what was going on.

"Kaa-san? Does Nii-san like her?"

"Yup! You're brother loved her since their children days. But she had to leave and then come back. I hope your ok with it?"

"Yeah, Miley is really nice and strong. But Kaa-san, she's very scary sometimes too." the boy said, shivering at the torturous training he had to go through. His mother just laughed. "But why does he like her? I know she isn't a fangirl, but does she like him too?

"Well you see Miley is a very bright girl and seeing that she used to play with Itachi when they were younger, she became a daughter I never had and I became a second mother for her, after her mother died at a young age. She does like your brother, but she doesn't know it. Its why she says that their friends."

"But why? Didn't Nii-san already told her how he felt?" he didn't think his brother was a coward. He looked confused when he saw his mother laughing really hard.

"Oh he told her alright. But she thought he meant as a friend and said that she liked him too and then stared naming other people she considered friends as well. You should have seen your brother's face! I dont believe I was him that embarrassed before. Anyways, you see she using this excuse of being friends as a shield from any harm coming to her. Why I dont know. Besides if you want to know why he likes her just ask him yourself." she said as they finally reached their compound.  
-

Its been a week since he was back and Itachi Uchiha was official pissed! Why you asked? Well despite the fangirls running towards him, the one person he loved was doing the opposite: running away and was nowhere to be found. Walking through the streets of Konaha, he spotted Naruto and Hinata, who he believed were on a date and knowing Naruto was the closest person to Miley in the village, so he walked up to them and asked,

"Hi there Naruto, Hinata. How are you?" he smiled.

"Were both fine Itachi-san" Hinata answer.

"Looking for Miley again huh?" Naruto laughed.

"Where the hell is she? Is she really avoiding me?" he scowled.

"haha well last time I saw her, she was heading to the Hokage tower, saying she needed to ask him something. But what you did to her, really shook her up ya know." he said a bit seriously. They looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what I mean is that after that night you kissed her, she came back a complete mess muttering things like 'friends' and 'cant like' and what not. Then she started asking me a bunch of weird questions the next day like 'Is it normal for friends to kiss?' It was really weird. All I know is that for whatever reason, something you have to ask her, she wanted you as a friend and built this mentality that you guys were only going to be friends." pondering on what Naruto told him, he was brought out of his thoughts when Hinata asked,

"We were summoned by the Hokage as well, do you want to come along? I believe she really is there. She keept saying that she needed to ask the Hokage for permission."

"Thank you. I guess I will come along."

When they finally reached the Hokage office and opened the door, they were met with the faces of the Hokage and his family, Sasuke, Sakura and both their mothers and Hinata's mother, as well as Miley. When Miley saw Naruto and Hinata, she smiled, but looking at who came with them, a scowl on their face she frozen and then turned a dark colour red, as she quickly looked away.

"Well then Miley, now that everyone is here why don't you tell us what was so urgent?" the Hokage said in a calm tone. Composing herself

"Well I guess I should get straight to the point. I want to talk my four students out of the village for three years to complete their training." there was silence and then

"WHAT?!" they all said.

"Why would you need to do that? You were training them quite well inside the village?" Hitomi Hyuuga asked.

"Well you see there something that I want to look for. Something my brother and I believe existed and still does. If I leave now, then their training would be incomplete, and I don't want to start from scratch again. Besides, it'll be giving them real life experiences of the world outside. That's why I wanted to ask for you permission to leave Hokage and wanted permission from both the parents and students." she finished.

"I want to go." Sasuke started. "I know the training that you made me go through was hell, but in about two weeks of being a genin with your training, I easily became low chuunin. If you think that leaving would help completing my training then I'm in. Besides you helped me, the least I could do is help you with your goal *turns to mother* can I go Kaa-san?"

"*smiles* well if its you Miley, then I have nothing to worry about. I see you like my daughter, so better keep both yourself out of harms way." she said the ending bit a bit seriously.

"Thank you Mikoto, I appreciate that. I've always seen you like a second mother." she said with a smile. Then Sakura spoke up,

"I want to go to. Miley you were the one who told me that I had great potential, that I wasn't weak, and you helped in in becoming someone confident with who they are. I'll go with you and when we come back in three years, I'll be the most badass medical nin around." she said as she pumped up her fist. Her mother just laughed,

"I agree. Thank you for giving my daughter hope. You have my approval." she said smiling calmly/

"Thank you. I promise I won't let you both down." Then it was Hinata's turn,

"Miley, you already know my answer, of course I'll come. Your like an older sister to both me and Hanabi."

"I believe my daughter speaks for the both of us. You also brought confidence into my daughter, after my foolish husband branded her weak, and I trust you. You have my approval." Turning to Naruto,

"Why are you guys looking at me? The thing she's looking for is something were both looking for. Beside, if your not in the village, what exactly do you think I'll be doing? Nothing of course! I'd probably die from boredom." he exclaimed as they all started to laugh. Turning to the Hokage to give permission,

"Well they agreed, and honestly I don't mind, but do you mind telling me what your looking for?" he questioned.

"If I told you now and couldn't find it, then I'd look like a fool. I'll tell you about it. So? Can we leave?" she asked anxiously.

"Alright, you may leave, but under one condition." he said, which stopped their celebrations.

"And what is that Hokage?" she questioned curiously.

"I want you to take my daughter with you and train her as well." Looking at the said girl, they saw a smugged look on her face, to which they all scowled at. Damn spoiled brat!

"I'm sorry Hokage, but I can't do that." she tried to be calm. Blinking he asked

"And why's that?"

"There are I number of reasons of why I cant train her, but let me tell yo the main ones. Firstly, she isn't my student, meaning that I would have to start from scratch-"

"But you trained them from scratched!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's because they didn't have their family styles grinded into them when they were younger. What you taught her, will always be her normal stance. Its something that I cant undo. Secondly, I don't like her, she doesn't like me, we both hate each other. I hate spoiled, up struck brats. I had to beat him *points at Sasuke* up to get rid of all the 'Uchihas are superior' and "your all beneath me' crap. I was almost going to beat her *points at Sakura* for being such an annoying fangirl, if she didn't get out of it after my talk with her, heck I almost beat Hinata up for having such low esteem of herself. Sorry but no can do Hokage. Besides, why do you need me to train her when you could ask Jiraiya or you train her yourself. You've been doing that all her life anyways." she finished.

"No!" they look at where the out burst and saw that it was from Naruko, "I want you to train me. I demand that you do, or else I'll beat you up!" she yelled. Everyone in the room burst into laughter at her.

 _ **"Kit that girl is gonna get herself killed one of these days."**_ Kuruma said as he roared in laughter.

 _'You sure got that right Kyuu'_

"Naruko calm down. You shouldn't go trying to charge into a fight, especially one that you'll lose in" Kushina said, as she tried to calm her daughter down, but only made it worse.

"Kaa-san, you don't think I could beat her! How could you?"

"Your mother is only telling you the truth Naruko. If you don't want to die then stand down." Minato said. He and his wife had about enough of her whining and it was about a week before that they learned that their daughter was really rotten.

 **Flashback**

"Naruko come down here. We need to talk." Minato yelled from the living room, as his wife sat beside him. Running downstairs she came down, thinking that she was going to get something. Oh how wrong she was!

"Yes Tou-san, Kaa-san!" she answered.

"Is what Naruto said during your match true?" Kushina questioned.

"Umm I don't know what you mean" she said sweating bullets.

"You know exactly what we mean young lady. Did you call your brother a demon? Yes or no?" Minato asked sternly.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to really! He just got me angry, that's all!"

"So you call him a demon and tell people not to be his friends? How is that justified! Your brother was beaten and hated by everyone of the villagers and its all because of you! What can of daughter did I raise!" Kushina wept.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I was sorry ok! But he isn't coming back! He's only seeing that whore as a sister no-" she said as tears started to form in her eyes, but was cut off

 _SLAP!_

"How dare you use such valgur language! I neglected my son because we wanted you to defend yourself, since he had the Kyuubi in him and yet he's the one that turned out well. I regret ever passing him over for such a foolish person. And yet you have the audacity to call names to the one person who could help us get our son back. You are no longer a chuunin. She was right. I was favoring you, even though you lost your match, but I thought that you might have had good leadership skills. I can see now that you don't having anything in becoming a chuunin. " Minato said harshly as he walked away with his weeping wife. Naruko just stood there crying with angry and sadness.

 **End of Flashback**

"Anyways, its alright, you may still leave. Your reasoning is understandable. Thank you for being honest." the Hokage said.

"Its alright Hokage. Well then if there is nothing else, I suggest we leave."

"When are you planning to leave?" the Hokage asked.

"Tomorrow around... I really don't want to wake up early but everyone be ready by 11 am in front of the gates."

"Are there certain things we have to bring?" Sakura asked.

"Well some clothes and food would be alright. You don't have to worry about money or tents. I'm the leader, which means that its my responsibility. Anything else?" the shook their heads no and then were out the door. Itachi stood at the door, glaring at the girl, who when she saw him, reddened and then shushined away.

"Better luck next time Itachi." Naruto said as they left the office.  
-

It was later that evening that Miley came back home and she saw her brother sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Welcome back Nee-chan." he called out.

"Thanks" she mummbled.

"So, when are you going to stop avoiding Itachi?" he asked. She tried avoiding the subject, but he caught on. "Miley, stop trying to change the topic and tell alright. Aren't I your brother?" he asked innocently. Sighing she finally gave in

"So what exactly do you want to ask?" she said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Do you like him?" that nearly caused her to spit out her drink. "Answer the question Myles, yes or no?"

"Naruto, bro, he's the heir to his clan. I clan that literally hate me. When we were younger, I would always steal him away from training, wanting to play with him. Later on, when they found out who my dad was, they didn't want their heir to be 'stained by a demon's darkness' as they put it. Mikoto, was against them, and thought that he should enjoy his childhood, and since I was actually doing so she defended me. Him being my friend was bad enough for his reputation, but-"

"Miley are you even listening to yourself!?" Naruto yelled, finally snapping, "Why the hell do you care about those things?! He doesn't care! He's the one that loved you first! Not the other way around!"

"I can't date him at all, OK! No matter he thinks, he will always be someone that people need to look up on, and if he's dating someone like me then-"

SLAP!

She looked up the one who slapped her eye wide. Naruto, with tears in his eyes looked at her.

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself!? Aren't you the one who told Hinata not to lose confidence in herself!? Miley your kind, your strong, your beautiful heck you have everything a guy could ever want in a girl and Itachi is the same! Wasn't he your first friend? Wasn't he the one who stood up for you? When he looked at you, he saw you for who you are, why can't you see him for him and not as the heir of a clan or as a prodigy, but for himself? Can't you at least do that much?" he said the last sentence a bit softer. Thinking back, she knew he was right, that what she was doing was selfish and wrong

"So what should I do know?" she sobbed. He looked at his sister and hugged her as she sat on the floor. He had never seen her this fragile and weak before. Just goes to show, that even the strongest of people sometimes have moments of weaknesses.

"You are going to first answer my original question. Do you love him?"

"Yes, yes I do love him. Don't make me say sappy things"

"Good, cuz now your going to toughen up and go to him and apologize for avoiding him the past week. Then your going to tell him how you feel, got it?" he said with a bit of superiority in his voice. She looked at him and then blinked her eyes,

"Yeaaah, I think I'm going to sleep now." she said as she began to run towards her room, but was pulled by the back of her shirt.

"Miley why don't you wanna go?" he sighed.

"I'm afraid, alright! What if he hates me? Or worse, what if its a prank? Then I becom-"

"Miley calm down!" he said shaking her, "I think your over thinking this. Just go tell him, and if he says no, then you have three years to forget it. You'll be nineteen when we come back, and then you'll be too old to cry over a rejection."

"Can't I just leave a letter? If he doesn't hate me then I guess he'll come after us and tell me so. I watched that in a movie once! It was so romantic..." then she started talking about for sometime, before she was shooed by Naruto, telling her get started on her letter. When she was gone, he called out

"I hope heard everything you need to. Just remember, if she finds out about this, we'll both be dead." he told a figure in the shadows. Emerging he said,

"Don't worry, Naruto, it was kind of sweet of her to think those things about me. I guess I'll have to wait for the letter." the now fully seen Itachi said. "but that was a bit dramatic, was it really necessary to slap her?"

"Whatever, she has to see that she isn't those things. Anyways you better leave before she arrives." and with that he left.  
-

It was the next day and the people leaving on their journey were all in front of the gate along with their parents. The only people they were waiting for was Miley and Naruto.

"Where are they? I hope there on their way?" Sakura said.

"Knowing Miley, I bet she slept in, and threatened Naruto about something deadly." Hinata said as the others laughed. Another person not there was Itachi, and his family didn't see him all morning. Just then they saw two figures running towards them, and sure enough they saw it was the two they were waiting for.

"Sorry about that, but someone *glares at Miley who looks away* decided that she wanted to sleep more and kill all who came in between her and her sleep." Naruto yelled.

"Hey! Your the one who didn't wake me up properly!" she shot back.

"I did and then you threatened to...actually I won't say it." he looked away in shame.

"Anyways, everyone is here, right? Then lets go!" she said. They all said their good byes and were out of the gate. After five minutes of walking, Miley's hand was suddenly stopped, making her turn around really fast, since she was so focused on the map, and came face to face with an angry Uchiha.

"Hello there Miley." he said calmly, but the angry was visibly shown. Gulping in fear as she covered her face with the map

"Hey there Itachi. Ha Ha. How's life.." she said awkwardly.

"Really, is that how you want to go on." he questioned. Sighing she made a shadow clone and told the others to continue without her. When they were out of sight, she turned her attention to the person before her.

"Look I know your angry-"

"Angry isn't the word Miley. You avoided me for an entire week, and when you saw me, you ran away. Do you know how much that hurt." he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Do you hate me that much?" he said in a sadden tone.

"NO, NO I don't hate you, I.." she answered too quickly and then shut her mouth.

"You what Miley?" he said, knowing everything that happened last night, he wanted to make fun of her for a bit. "So now you don't want to see my face." he said as she was avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Well...you see I...Umm" she started to fidget on the place she was standing, cursing herself to be put in this position. All the while Itachi just wanted to laugh

"I guess I know my answer huh? Well sorr-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, startling him a bit. "I don't hate you damn it, I love you! There you see, I said for heavens sake!" she yelled. But she was met with a laughing and smiling face, "I knew it. It was a prank. Well congra-" she was cut of has he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in with a kiss, which she returned. After they parted, he looked at her and said,

"I guess its official this time, right?" she just pouted, reddened already, and nodded her head. "Well I guess we have to catch up with the others." he said holding her hand as he began to walk in the direction they walked off in.

"Wait, your coming?"

"Don't you want me to?" he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"NO no I don't mind at all. I was just asking."

They finally reached the four children, and she dispelled her clone. Seeing the two older teens coming back, hand in hand, they were happy.

"I guess you two are together now, huh. Congratulation!" Sakura said as she hugged the girl. The other three did the same

"Nii-san, you coming with us?"

"Yes I am, little brother" he smiled at him

"Say Miley, what exactly are we looking for anyways?" Sakura questioned.

"We are off on adventure ladies and gentlemen! We're looking for, drumroll please, the sky island!" she yelled, punching the air.

"You can't be serious, can you? Does that even exist?" Hinata asked.

"You it certainly does, in fact we found a map of the island."

"Oh was it that paper you found when we were coming back from our C-rank mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, an we're going to find it. But you guys are also going to do your training in the meantime."

"This is gonna be one great adventure!" Sakura said as she punched the sky.

"It sure is" Naruto smiled.

What was in store for them was the greatest adventure they could ever have.

 **Sorry. I'm a bit rusty on love scenes. I'll try to improve in the future. Hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright you guys this is our training plan." Miley said the next day as they finished breakfast in the inn they slept in, "it'll take us about a month's time if we include training to reach Kiri and I want you prepared by that time."

"Why are we going to Kiri?" Sasuke asked.

"To help in the civil war. I know it might be brutial but this is a real life experince that could greatly benfit you all. Besides we have another reason for going there."

"Which is..." Naruto said, motioning her to continue.

"Well if we help in the civil war and defeat the current Mizukage then we could negootiate to stay in their boarders without being attacked. From what I could gather from the scrolls and map, the sky island is somewhere in that nation and we dont want people finding out what we are looking for." They nodded, it making sense and then packed their things and took to the road. As they were walking, Miley lead them into a cave.

"Why are we going inside a cave?" Hinata asked.

"Theres a secret training ground that belongs to the league here. Let me just unlock it." She bit her thumb and splattered the blood on the wall. Then the rock moved and sure enough they came face to face with a training ground.

"We'll be training here for about two weeks. Itachi I dont know your clans fighting style so you could work with Sasuke on that and the sharingan." he nodded and then she looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke I know the sharingan is an incrideble asset to you, but I dont want you to rely on it. Make it like a last resort, alright?" he nodded and the two went to train. She then turned her attention to Naruto and Hinata, "Hinata I want you and Naruto to work on medical ninjutsu. Naruto thats your weak point and Hinata has a better understanding. If you get stuck then come ask me for anything alright, even if its something your not sure of." They nodded and began their training. Turning to Sakura now she said, "Sakura I trained you a lesser amount of time than the others, so I'll try bring you up to their level. I'll be teaching you medical ninjutsu and combat skills. As a medic, you are required to defend your patients or others that have are in a life threatening situation. They all put their trust in you so you cant let them down, understood?" Then they began.

Konoha One Week Later

Naruko Namikaze was sitting in her father's office along with her parents and godparents.

"Naruko do you know why you were called?" Minato asked.

"No" she replied and she honestly didnt know!

"Well Jiraiya here offered to take you on a training trip for the next three years."

"Yeah kiddo, I'll teach you alot more cool jutsus and-"

"Can you make me stronger than that _girl?_ " she said with venom. It was known to them that Naruko hated Miley with a passion saying that she stole her brother from her.

"No, I don't think any training would get anyone of us here stronger than her." Jiraiya said, shocking them all.

"What do you mean? Dad is the Hokage, mom is the best kunoichi and you and baa-chan are Sanin. Are you saying that she's stronger than all of you?"

"Yes its true," Tsunade spoke up, "that girl is someone you don't want to have as an enemy. While she was still in the house (she stills lives there even if Miley and Naruto left) she told me that she was trained by her father from a young age. She was trained to kill, without a moments hesitation and seeing that she was training them, I think that those children will also be just like her. If so, then the leaf will be one of the most feared villages that were ever seen." turns to Naruko, "I honestly don't see why you hate her so much. She's actually a sweet girl that's quite easy to talk to."

"Wow, Tsunade liking and a person and giving out compliments. What next, the end of the world?" Jiraiya said as he got a punch from her as they all laughed.

"Your still living there huh? You could live with us ya know, it must be lonely there." Kushina spoke up.

"I have Shizune, besides why would I want to leave? My meals are always cooked, with what ever dish I want and to say their delicious is an understatement. The house is always clean, the garden watered, and the backyard is so refreshing. The house itself is amazing. Nope sorry, I like where I'm staying. Besides, a house where only Shizune and I are allowed, talk about loving privacy." she said smirking.

"Anyways, do you want to go?" MInato said.

"Yes I'm going. We'll just see who gets stronger, me or one of her students. I'll make sure to beat them down so bad and humiliate her in front of everyone!" she said with a fire burning in her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped at this, but believe that she could be able to take one of the girl's student's down-everyone except Tsunade.

 _'She is gonna have the surprise of a lifetime'_ she thought.

Two Weeks Later-with the Group

"Alright thats a wrap. We're heading out now." Miley said.

Over the two weeks they each managed to improve quite well. Sasuke was trained by his brother, who was a known prodigy in the use of sharingan. Naruto and Hinata spend their time learning and helping on another in medical ninjutsu and just enjoyed one anothers company. But the greatest improvement was Sakura. The girl was now easily low jounin with her chakra reserves and high chuunin in combat. Her medical ninjutsu is what she had greatly improved in the most though.

"Where are we going now Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to help the Kiri rebels now. From what I could gather their leader is a woman named Mei Terumi."

"I've heard of her" Itachi spoke up, "she's willing to have anyone join them in the war. Its said that she'll more than likely be the new Mizukage after the war."

"Right and I told her that we were gonna help her. She accepted and is waiting for us to come. Lets go."

Two weeks later they had finally reached the rebels base. On there way they encountered bandits and slave dealers, saving a large amount of people.

"Hello, Miley al Ghul was it? The one who sent me the letter?" A woman with urban red hair said. This gained her alot of gasp, everyone knowing who Myles was.

"Yup thats me. Mei Terumi I presume? Its an honour to met you." she said extended which Mei took.

"And I believe that these are the others that will help? I think we need to talk about our agreement a bit more. They went inside one of the larger tents and discussed their agreements, which were relatively simple in Mei's view.

Same Time- Konoha

"Hello there Mikoto." Hitomi Hyuuga greeted her long time friend as she saw her in the market.

"Oh hey there Hitomi! Its been awhile hasnt it?"

"Yes it has. Its a bit lonely now since Hinata's departure."

"You know I've always wanted to ask: how did you get Hiashi to agree with letting her go for three years. I believe he thinks she's fit now to be the heiress after beating the prodigy and being promoted."

"Now thats a story my dear friend" she said laughing as she told he what had happened.

 **Flashback- Two Days after Departure**

"Hitomi!" Hiashi was looking for his wife for an irgent matter.

"I'm right here!" she called, her voice in the garden.

 _'I should have known she was going to be there!'_ It was a known fact to every Hyuuga and maybe a couple others that his wife loved to garden. It was the main reason that they had one in the first place.

"Hitomi! I keep hearing that Hinata left. Is that true?"

"Oh Hinata. Yes she did leave to complete her training. She along with three other children left with Miley for about three years." she said not looking up, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"WHAT?! Why didnt you stop her? She's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan! She has to be here! I'm going to go get her back." he said but was stopped by his wife.

"No you will not"

"And why is that!?" he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Because Hinata grew to become a strong and confident woman, no thanks to you" she glare at him as he rememebered his failure, "she found someone that she could relie on, someone that would never give up on her, and someone that gave her confidence, a sense of acomplosement. Hinata will return in three years time and you, Hiashi Hyuuga, will not send anyone to look for her or get her back, do I make myself clear?" she said in a serious and threatening tone. Now Hiashi Hyuuga was known as a proud and emotionless man but when it came to his wife, he was as terrified as any other man was of their wife. So he just nodded weakly and walked away.  
 **End of Flashback**

"Haha Hiashi cant do anything now." Mikoto laughed.

"No he cant. I cant wait to see their end results. Being trained by someone like Miley is certain to bring results. How did your husband take it. I dont believe I saw your eldest now that I think about it."

"Oh Itachi went with them. He and Miley started dating *squeal* i cant wait till I have grandkids!" Her fried just chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that they finally got together. I remeber how he would always scare all the boys that cane near him. I honest dont think he did it intensionally."

"I dont think so either. Anyways Faguka was actually thirilled at the idea of her training Sasuke. Sasuke was never trained by him, so I saw the bit of improvement he had when she trained him for a xouple of months before the exams." They comtinued talking about their children and other things but had on thing in their mind,

 _'When they come back, they'll be on a completely other level.'_

Two weeks Later- In Kiri

Its been a couple days since the defeat of Yagura, the corupted Mizukage and three tail jinchuriki, at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine tail. The people of Kiri were finally free and they were showing it by celebrating their new found freedom. Our Konoha group were seen as heroes in the village hidden in the mist. They helped out greatly in the war, which, true to her word, gave them some real life experince. Sasuke actully managed to gain his MS after witnessing the deaths of his fellow rebels, which he grew to respect.

Now they were standing inside the Mizukage's office, in front of the new Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Well you already know that O cant thank the six of you so much for your help in the war. We couldnt have won so fast without your help." she smiled. Thanks to the female's on the group, there was a reduce number of casualties, due to their advanced medical skills.

"No problem Mizukage-sama. We were glad to help." Miley said.

"You can call me Mei. Now as much as I wish you to stay I believe that your going to leave. So as promised, you are allowed to roam around in the Water nation's territority. Take this paper with you if your stopped. But do you mind telling me what it is your looking for?" she had been curious at what it was exactly they were looking for since she wasnt told anything.

"I'm sorry Mei, but until I make sure its real, I cant tell you. But if it is then I will, but you cant tell anyone. Heck not even our Hokage knows." That seemed to convice her.

"Alright then, you are dismissed." Then they left the office and were heading to the gate until they saw a large group of people in front of it.

"Why are there people here?" Sakura asked.

"I think there here for us." Itachi said as he took Miley' hand, much to her embarrasement.

"It looks like there seeing us off." Sasuke said as he looked at them.

"Wow os that kind!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I think there her specifically for you Naruto." Hinata said as she held him close. Over the week, there were a bunch of girls after him, fangirls, and that was something she wasnt going to tolerate.

"Well since you beat Yagura I guess that makes sense." Miley said, still red in the face.

"Hmph, I could do that to you know." Sasuke huffed.

"Suuuure you can." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. Over the time they had spent together travelling and even back in the villgae when Miley started to train her, she stopped being a fangirl and would opt to just be a friend, much to the amusement of the others. Sasuke, though he wouldnt admit it, becamw terrified of the girl when she took up a love to poisons and started becoming agressive towards him.

"Well I guess this is it." she said once they left the village gates.

"Where are we going now?" Hinata asked.

"We, my dear stident are going to start looking for the sky island!" Miley said enthusitically.

"Alright! Sky Island here we come!" Sakura said punching the air.

"Um isnt this island suppose to have a name. I dont think that its just _sky island"_ Itachi pointed out.

"Damn you for being such a smartass." Miley mummbled.

"Oh but this smartass dont you?" he laughed and then kissed her.

"Anyways...ya it does have a name. Its called Skypeia." Naruto answered.

"Well it does have sky in it." Sasuke said.

"Lets just get moving along, this isnt getting us no where." Hinata said. Then they started to move towards their new destination.

 **Three years later**  
Konoha- Council Room

The Konoha councilwas gathered here today for an important meeting.

"Dear fellow council members, we are here today because we are on the brink of war." The new Gondaime Hokage said, "Both Oto and Iwa have declared war on us. We might be outnumbered two to one, but there is this new group of S-rank shinobi who could help us in our war."

"Are you suggesting that we ask for their help?" Choza asked.

"Yes I do. They have helped many nations for free and even if they have no interest in the war, then we can pay them for their services."

"How do we contact them Lady Tsunade and how do you think we can trust them." Danzo asked the now known new Gondaime.

"They're an SS-rank group, in which the individuals are seen as S-ranked shinobi. They will indeed help turn the tide in the war." Shikaku said.

"Its seems logic that we ask for their help and in return give them a fee for their work." Shibi said.

"Alright then, I suggest that we go outside to the gate. They'll be arriving shortly." Tsunade said with a grin. Oh how she was going to love their experssions.

Now in front of the gate, the council members and some of the other villagers were present. Also there were Minato and his wife, Mikoto, Hitomi and Asaki Haruno. Then they all saw two people coming into view. Coming closer, they saw that it was in fact Naruko and Jiraiya returning from her training trip. Seeing that everyone was there waiting for someone, Naruko immediately thought that it was her.

"Hey there everyone! I didnt know you guys were here to welcome me!" she said excitedly.

"Sorry little girl, we arent her for you, we're here to welcome a S-rank group in the bingo book. They have a flee on sight order." Hiashi said harshly. This shocked the voth of them,

"If its a flee on sight order, then why are you all gathered here?" she asked.

"Because we're going to ask them for their help in the war." Inoichi said.

"Hime are you sure about this? They could be dangerous." Jiraiya said, already knowing that she was the new Hokage.

"What baa-chan! Your Hokage?!" Naruko exclaimed. Ignoring her she answered

"Oh they're going to be loyal alright. A bet that they would even liv- oh here they are." Everyone's attention turned to the front of the gates again. There they saw six hooded that approached them. Upon reaching the gate they were asked,

"Your the SS-rank group that was sent by me to help in our war aren't you? We want to know if you accepted." Tsunade asked grinning.

"Aww baa-chan, of course we'll help Konoha!" one of them said.

"Oh come on! You gave us away! We could have at least taken a pay from them!" one of the taller ones said.

"She's right you know! Way to go you big idiot!" says another. The audience just looks at their bickering and is wondering how such powerful shinobi could act like such children.

 _'Are they really going to save us?'_

"Tsunade-san, it seems that you know these people quite well, care to explain?" Hiashi said.

"Oh come on Hiashi-san you should know us too" suddenly they removed their hoods and revealed themselves, much to the shock to some, "or should I saw Tou-san?" Hinata finished smiling.

"H-Hinata!" was all Hiashi could say. The two bickering were Sakura and Naruto, while the other two watching in the distance were the Uchiha brothers, with Miley just looking in amusement to the audience. Then there was silence as no one couldn't or just didn't know what to say. Finally, having enough of the staring contest, Miley broke it,

"So how's everyone been? Cuz we're just fine!" she exclaimed.

"Its nice to see you brats again." Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Nice to see you too, baa-chan!" he exclaimed, earning a bonk on the head. The mothers of the other children went to their returned children and hugged the dear life out of them. Their fathers were proud of their accomplishment, but the two rival head clans didn't show it, not to say Sakura's father was quite open about it. By now the audience dissppeared.

"H-Hey there Naruto. I hope your doing well." a nervous Kushina said. She didn't know what to aspect, but she surly wasn't expecting what happened next,

"I'm doing fine Kushina-san. I hope your doing well also." he said with a smile. She was shocked! Never did she think in a million years that he would talk to her kindly, much less smile. Minato and Naruko just watched in shock, along with the two Sanins.

"Well, I'm glad your back." she said, returning to smile, but couldn't help it, so she ran up and hugged. Remembering what she was doing, she was going to go back when she felt him wrap his arms around her and heard a muffled, 'thank you', which brought tears to her eyes. Then he whispered in her ear,

"Can I talk to you alone, after the meeting?" which she agreed. Breaking the hug, he marched over to his group of friends and went with the Gondaime to her office.

"I'm proud of you Naru." Miley said smiling.

"Thanks. It...actually felt warm." he admitted. After seeing the civil war in Kiri and travelling all over, he decided to forgive his family, only if they tried to when he returned, and so far, only Kushina appeared and asked about his well being, even though she knew he might yell at her. He decided to forgive his mother, but only her.

Mikoto was happily talking to Miley, when she saw the ring on her finger, and gasped,

"Don't tell me...your both engaged?" she whispered, as Miley turned red when Itachi put his arm around her waist and confirmed.

"YES, YES, YES! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" she shouted as she enveloped them both into a hug. Then she stared running to her friend's house to tell the news, as they both just looked in amusement.

"I think that was a bit too early, don't you think?" Miley asked.

"I don't think so, she was bound to find out eventually." Sasuke answered.

"And I bet everyone knows about it now too." Itachi smiled and they continued towards the Hokage's office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you will enjoy the chapter. Made it pretty long. Please check out two new stories that I made in my account. Thanks a bunch!**

They were all in the council room, as the meeting was about to begin. The shinobi side looked at the newly arrives group with pride. They were the pride of their generation. The civilan side, however, were starting to plot in using them for their own benefit.

"The meeting shall know comence." Tsunade said.

"How? Is the only question I have to ask you." Inoichi said.

"How what? How were the mysterious SS-rank group or how are we so awsomely strong?" Miley asked.

"Both"

"Well I did say that I would train them and thats exactly what I did. They're quite well in every ninja subject including medical ninjutsu." as she said that she glared at both Naruto and Sasuke who just looked down.

"Hey its not our fault we like beating people up and not healing them." Sasuke said in his defence.

"Thats the most dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sakura said as he hit him on the head. "Think wisely before you open your mouth." she said as she glared at Naruto who was about to say something.

"Anyways, Sakura and Hinata are both quite well in medical ninjutsu, especially Sakura, while the two boys are quite effiecient in ninjutsu and taijutsu. The four were also taught kenjustsu in which their all alright in as well." Itachi said.

"Its said that you helped in the Kiri civial war. Why is it that you helped?" Hiashi asked.

"I believe they sent you an alliance treaty?" Tsunade nods, "well we went because there was something that we were looking for in their territory. So if we helped, then we were allowed free access to it. Besides that, I thought it would give them some experince in the real life world and I've got to say that I'm proud of each one of them." she said as she smiled at them. To those four, being praised by Miley was something that they treasured.

"Oh, baa-chan, did Danzo escape?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he did, but how do you know?"

"We encountered him during our time away. He was really angry at Miley and Itachi." Hinata said.

"Where is he now?" Choza asked.

"Dead" the six said in unison.

"We killed him. He wasn't really a threat." Sasuke said. There was silence and then,

"So I suppose that'll be all? Alright then this meeting is ajoured." Tsunade said. "I want the six of you into my office." When they arrived their she asked for their findings

"So does the island exist?" she might have not shown it, but she was excited to know the details.

"Yes it does! We were on the island for about the past seven months. We actually got some training in. The high altitude was good for breathing and fighting where there was less oxygen. But we'll tell you the details at home. I suppose you still leave their right?"

"I'd be crazy if I ever left."

"Good because everyone is coming over for a feast. We'll tell you everything. You better be there."

"You brats. It good to have you back."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. Umm I wanted to ask if I could work at the hospital." Sakura asked.

"Of cousre. If Miley said your as good as you are, then you could start when you rest up. Hinata would you like to work there as well?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Well that is after I become clan head." she replied mishiviously. Understanding she nodded.

"What about the four of you?"

"Well I think I wanna get into ANBU, you with me?" Naruto asked Sasuke which he agreed. They became great friends over the years, although their rivialy was still there.

"ANBU is quite dangerous, are you boys sure?"

"Hey we are the dangerous one, arent we?" Sasuke said as he put his arm around Naruto and both boys grinned.

"What are they talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"These two idiots went against an army of Oto nin and killed every single one them by themselves. They literally blew half the army up!" Sakura said.

"You have to admit thought,it was hilarious!" Miley said as she began to laugh.

"I dont quite see whats so funny about blowing people up." Itachi said but she didn hear as the two boys joined her

"You better hope your fiance doesnt blow you up Itachi." Hinata whispered.

"I honestly dont want to think about that."

"Anyways, I heard about the engagement, more like saw. Congrats!" Tsuade said as the three calmed down.

"Aww thank you Tsunade. Alright ya'll. Its time to go home and rest. Naruto I think you have to met someone soon." They all left when Tsunade realized she never asked what Itachi and Miley were going to do.

"I'll just ask them later." and she began doing her paper work.

At the Hyuuga compound, Hitomi Hyuuga, her youngest daughter Hanbi and her husband were all waiting for their eldest daughter/sister to come home. Everyone in the Hyuuga compound were proud of her accomplishments. When she arrived, Hinata was hugged by her mother and sister and her father gave her a nod of recognition. The stoic Hyuuga would never show his emotions out in the open, but his heart swelled with pride. Hinata wouldnt take it, so much to the shock of everyone there she went to her father and gave him a big warm hug. He didnt know what to do so jsut did what he thought was right, by hugging her back.

"That, dear father is called a hug. We'll be doing it more often so be prepared." she said and patted his head like a good little boy, much to his mother and sister's amusement.

"Hinata I hope that your doing well, we missed you so much." her mother said. "Look at you such a big beautiful girl. I bet Naruto is quite luck to have someone like you. I hope the two of you are still together."

"Yes mother. Which reminds me, we've been invited over to Miley's house for dinner. We had such a great time these past three years."

"Nee-chan can you tell me some of those stories?"

"Of course imouto. I believe that you'll be graduating soon?"

"Yup!"

"Lets get you inside." The three of rhem went inside and gradually there was no one in the compound, no one except Hiashi who was stuch to the ground due to the shock of his eldest daughter's actions.

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" Sakura yelled. Immediatly, she heard a stampead of footsteps, which turned out to be her parents coming down the stairs.

"Sakura my baby girl! Oh we missed you so much!" her mother said as she began to squezze her.

"M-Mom I c-cant b-reathe."

"Oh sorry honey. I'm just so glad that your home. We are so proud of you. Apart of and SS-rank group! Miley must have been a great teacher."

"She was mom. I'm glad she was my teacher. We had so much fun too! We went to beaches bought the latest brand of clothes everything! Speakingof which, I better get them to my room."

"Where is you luagguage, dear?" her father asked.

"Oh there all in these scrolls." she said as she took them out of her pockets.

"By the way, mom and dad, we're invited to dinner at Miley's place. So dont forget. I'm gonna get some rest."

"Sakura now that yur a great ninja, why dont you get a boyfriend?"

"Already have one." she said going up the stairs, leaving her parents to wonder who it is.

"Welcome back boys!" Mikoto said as she hugged both her sons as they arrived at the Uchiha compound. All the other Uchihas were already there lookig at them with pride. Even Faguka was there with a rare smile, making some of the members back away from him, thinking something must be wrong with him. If there was something that they could all agree on it was that their leader never smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm going inside to unpack and then sleep. I'm too tired." Sasuke said as he left

"So Itachi, when did you propose~" Mikoto asked.

"Proposed?! What are you talking about?" Faguka said.

"I have a fiance, although we dont know when the date is, we're alright with how things are at the moment."

"And this person is...?"

"Miley. Miley al Ghul" seeing that his father was just saring at him with the other Uchihas he contiued, "you know Ra's al Ghul's daughter..."

"Yes of course I know who she is. But how did you get her to marry you?" he said still in shock that his son was engaged to the daughter of the most feared shinobi of this time.

"I thought it was something normal to ask your girlfriend for her hand in marriage." Itachi replied as if his father asked him the most dumbest thing ever.

"Nevermind him. You, yound man are going to tell me everything. So where did you propose~"

"On the sky island." he replied casually. "Oh by the way we were invited over for dinner at Miley's house. Everything will be explained there along with the other families. Now if you excuse me, I have to unpack and rest." He left leaving a very confused Uchihas.

Going upstairs he saw his brother smiling at him

"You love confusing people dont you?"

"That, little brother, is something I take great pride in."

Naruto sat down at the ramen stand as he was eating his ramen. He just had a great talk with the old man and his daughter. As he ate, he sensed Kushina's chakra and so began to prepare. Turning around he say her just as nervous. He smiled at her and pulled out a seat.

"Hey old man, got an order here!" he yelled. The chief came out and was somewhat shocked at what he saw but left it like that

"Hello Kushina, the usual?"

"Yes please. Thank you." He went back and started to cook. They sat there in silence for a while

"Ok this is kinda ackward. Umm how are you? You know, these past three years?" Naruto asked.

"I was fine, thank you. The village is almost at war, but I think you already know that."

"Yeah. You know we went and helped in the Kiri cuvil war. I saw people die and the entire battle field was something I'll never forget."

"War?! You fought in a war? Why would you do that and such a young age! It usually scares people for life. We're you alright after that?" she asked in a worried tone, and he couldnt help but smile.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking, but I brought it up for a reason. When I saw people and families dying, I though back to the three of you." he paused and looked at her, "I hated you." she flinched and he started looking at his ramen, "I hate them, you and the entire village, save for a few. When I first met Miley, I wanted to destroy this place. I wanted revenge. I want to kill every single person." he sighed and continued, "but over the years I started to not really care. I had a sister, and family that cares aboit me and a few friends. But when I saw families die in the Kiri war, do you know what I though? I thought 'what of that was my birth family? Would I regret not forgiving them?' Thats when I realized that no matter how much I want to deny it, there will always be a small part of me wanting to be loved by you," she began having tears in her eyes as she hugged him and he gave in, hugging her back, but lightly, "I said that I would forgive them based on their reaction when we get home and so far, you were the only person who cared to ask how I was and not about my strength."

"Did they talk to you?" she asked as she broke the hug.

"No, but I could tell in their eyes that they were wondering how strong I became over the years and not about my well being. I...I cant really call you mom right now...it'll sorta feel werid, but-"

"Its alright. Thank you forgiving me a chance. Thats all I asked for." she smiled. He finished his ramen and got up,

"Oh by the way, Miley is getting this dinner get together with the others and their families. Taunade and Shizune are gonna be there as well, since the practically live there, so I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked as he ackwardly scratched the back of his head.

"I'd love to. What time do I get there?"

"Hmm around 8 pm. Yup that would be perfect."

"Ok, thank you for the invitation." she smiled.

"No prob" and began to leave but then stopped in his tracks and turned around, "oh another thing" she looked up, "try to make sure the others dont come please. It'll make the entire dinner ackward." she nodded since she had ramen in her mouth and he smiled as he walked away.

It was now a couple minutes to 8 pm and the sais families began to arrive at the beautiful house. They were all shock and admired the beauty of the house. It was something that they had never seen beforw in their lives. Knocking the door, it was opened by Shizune with little Tonton in her arms.

"Welcome. I'm glad everyone could make it."

"This is a beautiful house. I've never seen anything like it before." Mikoto said as they came inside and look around.

"Ah, I see our guests have arrived. Why don't we all come to the dining room and start the dinner." Tsunade said as she came down the stairs. They all went inside the room and sat down. On the table, they saw dishes that they had never seen before and the way they were arranged were in the most beautiful way ever.

"OMG it looks so beautiful! Who made this?" Hitomi asked.

"Miley did. She's quite the chef." Tsunade said proudly.

"Is there something that girl cant do?" Sakura's mother questioned in awe.

"Well she was trained starting from a young age." Shizune replied. Just then the door was knocked, "I'll go get it."

"I wonder who else is coming?" Mikoto wondered.

"It must be Kushina, Naruto invited her over, giving her a chance." Tsunade said as she sat down.

"He has a good heart in doing so, but what about the rest of them?" Hitomi asked

"He said that they didn't care about his well being and that Kushina was the only one that asked how he was, so its only her." Kushina then came in along with Shizune, "please have a seat, Miley and Naruto are both on their way." she said to them

"Ohh, Kushina! I'm so glad that he gave you a chance!" Mikoto said to her best friend as she hugged her before they sat down.

"I am too and I sure in hell not going to ruin it." she smiled with determination. Just then they heard people yelling from upstairs,

"MILEY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! YOUR THE ONE WHO INVITED THEM! SO OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO BE THERE!"

"BUT I WANT TO SLEEP! SO LEAVE MY ROOM BEFORE I DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO THAT BLOODY ANBU!"

"BUT MILEY THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE HECK THEY MIGHT BE HERE NOW!"

"DONT LIE TO BE BRAT! THEY'LL COME WHEN ITS 8 AND ONLY WHEN ITS 8. DOES IT LOOK LIKE ITS 8 TO YOU."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT! OF COURSE ITS 8! WHAT TIME DO YOU THINK IT IS?"

"NO ITS NOT! ITS ONLY...HOLY SHIT ITS 8 PM! WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"EXCUSE ME!? YOUR THE ONE WHOSE BEEN YELLING DEATH THREATS THE ENTIRE TIME!"

The people just listened in amusement to their screaming and laughed.

"She still doesn't like people waking her up now does she?" Hitomi asked.

"Nope and Sasuke here had to learn it the hard way." Sakura said as she patted his head.

"Hey its not my fault she turned into a witch! You guys fully knew and didn't tell me!" he exclaimed.

"Only an idiot wouldn't know that you don't wake that girl up." Tsunade said. They heard more yelling and she had enough, "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, I'LL MAKE SURE WHAT I DO TO JIRAIYA LOOKS LIKE CHILD'S PLAY!" Once the two minutes were up, Miley and Naruto both came down,

"Hello! I'm really glad that you all made it!" Miley said as they both sat down, "I think we can began. I hope you enjoy!"

'Is she really going to pretend like nothing happened?' they all thought.

"So why don't you tell us what you guys did during those three years." Hiashi asked.

"Well for starters, I think you should know the real reason why I actually wanted to take them out." Miley said.

"There was a reason besides their training?" Fakuga asked.

"Yup. You see, me and my bro here sorta like looking for lost ancient civilizations, like maps or their territory or culture. So one day we stumbled upon some scrolls that said that there was a civilization that, instead of living on the ground like normal people, they lived in the sky. A sky island."

"Don't tell me that you believed such a lie?" Hiashi asked.

"If its so much of a lie, then why did we find it?" Hinata smirked. All those who didn't already know eye wide at the question.

"Let me continue and this time, no interruptions *glares at Hiashi, who looks elsewhere* anyways, we continued to search for any other information, but sadly, we didn't, until one day, we found a map. A map to the island. But because the territories changed over the years, it was hard to pinpoint. All we knew was that it was in the water nation's territory, which is why we helped in the Kiri civil war.

"To gain permission into their territory. That was pretty smart." Fakuga smirked.

"Did he just..." Miley began

"Just continue with the story. We'll wonder why the Uchiha head almost smiled later." Naruto said, earning a giggled from Mikoto and amused looks from the others.

"Is it a crime if a smile?" he narrowed his eyes.

"If I may be so blunt: no its just damn creepy." Miley said with a serious face and they all erupted in laughter. As it died down, Kushina asked

"How long did it take you to find its exact location?"

"Oh it wasn't hard at all. There were other pieces of information we picked up on the way which helped us, but I wanted them to be fully prepared, so we went to the island just this year, dedicating the other two on training and sight seeing. Let me tell you, that place is amazing!"

"Its was so different from our normal lands! There wasn't any dirt. Everything was made out of clouds!" Sakura exclaimed.

"They had this cloud making factory that produced different types of clouds. Like those might for buildings and others for normal use." Hinata said.

"They had this contraption called a waver. That was what I liked best." Sasuke said.

"What does it do?" Fakuga asked, a bit interested.

"Its like a boat, but you don't paddle it. You stand on it, its only meant for one person, and then you press down on a pedal in order to get it to move."

"I think its better if we show them, but not now." Itachi said.

"Oh that reminds me. We all got you souvenirs. But we have it at home." Hinata said.

"Yes baa-chan. We got something for you and Shizune and Kushina-san so please stop glaring holes in me." Naruto said as Tsunade looked away.

"I was doing no such thing."

"Real mature baa-chan, real mature." and they all laughed.

"By the way, Miley and Itachi, you didn't tell me what you guys want to do." Tsunade asked.

"Well, I think that I'll stay as jounin, but not take up students." Itachi said.

"Ok, that's acceptable. What about you?" Tsunade turned to Miley.

"Well, Hanabi, your finishing the academy this year, right?"

"Yeah, but remember you said you'd train me." the little girl said.

"I did. I guess I'll be a jounin sensei, but only for the team that Hanabi is on."

"I thought you didn't like teaching random people?" Itachi asked.

"I don't, but I promised to teach Hanabi. Honestly its not that I have anything against it but-"

"I have a feeling that you'll say something negative right now, so lets just forget it and enjoy the dinner party. So whose with me?!" Naruto said. They all cheered for no particular reason, and dug in.

The evening was over and they all had a wonderful time. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Thank you, the dinner was really delicious." Kushina said as she was about to leave.

"Well if you want, Naruto here is a great chef, so come over any time and he could teach you." Miley said and Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll take you up on that offer. Goodnight." she said as she hugged them both and then scurried away.

"I feel like I did the right thing, you?" Naruto asked

"Yup, you did very youthfully fine." she said, imitating Guy's pose.

"Please. Just. Dont. Don't ever do that again." he said as a shiver went up his spine.

"Yeaaa, that just felt weird. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Before Tsunade?"

"Before Tsunade." and so they left to watch a movie before Tsunade could get them to watch romance movies.


	15. Chapter 15

Its been a month since the group of six returned and they fitted in with their daily routines perfectly. The war that had threatened to occur was easily dispearsed, once word of the SS-rank group was from Konoha, so now everything was alright in the war. Naruto and Kushina had a thriving mother-son relationship. They're love for the sealing arts also helped, which was one of the reasons why Naruto chose Uzumaki as his surname. They began constructing a variety of seals, from storage seals that had limitless space to the loved anti-rape seal for all kunoichi everywhere. Kushina was glad that her son had finally accepted her and given her a chance, and she had shown it well. Naruto, despite all his denial before, loved spending time with his mother, becasue like everyone else, a mother's love is the most desired. His relationship with Minato and Naruko didnt really improve, but he could tolerate them at a civilized level. They, along with Jiraiya, kept asking him about his skills instead of his well being, which was he refused them, unlike Kushina who was genuinely worried about his well being by asking about it when he first arrived.

They were now all gathered in the Hyuuga compound, along with the rest of the Hyuugas to watch the match between Hinata and her father for the position of clan head in their clan. It was Hinata's long dream to get rid of the cage seal that the Branch families were branded, and the only way to achieve it was to become clan head. She had been training tirelessly for too long, just for this day, and there was no where in hell she was going to give up now. Not when she finally found a way to remove the seal completely.

"The match will be between Hinata Hyuuga and Hiashi Hyuuga for position of clan head." a branch member said. The branch family always liked Hinata, not only because she wanted to set them free, but because not once did she use the seal or treat them loke trash. Its why they were all secretly cheering for her to win, unlike others.

"Yeaaa! Go Hinata, thats my girl! Wipe that ugly smirk off his face!" Narito shouted.

"Grind him into the floor Hinata! Show him what your made of!" Sakura yelled.

"Beat the dude into a bloody pulp!" Miley yelled, as they continued cheering her on. The Uchiha brothers didn't cheer the same way they were, but were giving their support along with Neji. Those three seemingly frightened Hiashi, as his daughter became more and more confident and had a bloodthirsty grin on her face. This was one match he'd remember.

"Hajime!" the Branch member yelled and then stepped away.

They both went into their Hyuuga stances and battled it off. The match was fierce. Blows were traded but the entire match didnt take long. Hinata had the match in her favour, she wasn't and S-rank nin for no entire reason. The match was finally over, Hinata as the victor. Everyone cheered and congratulated her, as she received a fifteen second long kiss from Naruto, which would have been longer if Neji didnt place a wedge between him and his cousin. She then began to undo the seals of the branch family with Naruto's help of shadow clones, but made them promise that they wouldnt get revenge on the main house and try to work things out, as a family should. Just as they finished, the Hyuuga elder who-god knew where they were the entire time-just arrived saw what happened and demanded that the branch family to get their seals back. Poor them, since they didnt get the memo that Hianta was far from the shy sweet girl from when she was younger. All she did was break a nearby wall with a tap of her finger and said

"If you try to undermine my authorirty again, you'll end up like that wall, is that understood?" she said darkly. The quickly nodded and left to their quaters in full retreat. They never tried anything after that. Hiashi could only look at his daughter with pride, despite losing to her.

Sakura had her own things to do as she quickly gained recognition in the hospital. She was said to have her medical skills to rival Tsunade herself and was greatly respected by the nurses and doctors. The success rate for surgeries went extremely high due to her skills and more and more people kept asking for her to treat them. She became a well-known celebrity in a short time.

We now see Naruto, Sasuke and Miley all headed to the Hokage tower, each for a specific reason.

"So boys, hows ANBU treating you guys?" she asked. She too was once in ANBU and new about the harshness that they had to undergo, but because of who she was, she didn't have a problem, and guessed the same with them.

"ANBU is pretty alright. I thought it was gonna be hard and all, but nope, its a breeze." Naruto said

"Same here. I actually thought it was gonna be exciting, buts its really boring." Sasuke said. She sweatdropped at their antics. Leave it to them to make it look like ANBU was a joke.

"Well, I'm going over to see whose on my team. I already now I have Hanabi, but I sorta wish that I get my little cousin too."

"You mean Konohamaru?" Sasuke said.

"Yup! I am not going to leave my cousin at the hands of that closet pervert." she said with a fiery determination. Everyone knew about Ebisu and how she beat him up once when he insulted her by telling Konohamaru that he shouldn't hang out with her if he wanted to become Hokage. The sad guy though that she wouldn't lay a finger on an 'elite' shinobi. Guess he never got the memo since she beat him to a death like state. They arrived at the Hokage tower and was met with Tsunade, Kushina, Jiraiya, Minato, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura, Itachi, Mikoto-basically everyone who was at the dinner party.

"Umm, isn't the room a bit too small for all these people?" Miley said.

"Thank you so much for stating the obvious." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Why thank you." she smiled.

"Your right, lets go into the conference room next door." Tsunade said and they shuffled themselves inside the bigger room.

"Much better." Sasuke mummbled.

"Agreed." Hiashi said.

"Anyways, I called you all here because Naruko here wants to have a friendly spar with one of you, specifically you Miley." Tsunade said, feeling guilty that she allowed this knowing the poor girl was going to be creamed.

"Are you seriously?" Miley asked a bit shocked of the request.

"Why are you scared?" Naruko taunted.

"I was just wondering if you had a death wish...to die from humiliation." Some people snickered at her comment, which angered the girl more.

"I trained for the past three years to get my brother back from you and I wont back down just yet!"

"Did I miss something?" Itachi whispered to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Apparently Naruko has it in her mind that Miley used her kekkei genkai to somehow brain wash Naruto into hating her and her family." Sasuke whispered back.

"Her kekkei genkai cant even do that."

"Try telling that to a derange maniac that is hell bent on proving that wrong." Naruto whispered back.

"Miley, for the sake of not giving me any more headaches, please just battle the girl out in a training ground." Tsunade begged.

"I don't want to sound rude, but was there a reason as to why we were called, besides the spoiled girl's tantrums?" Fugaku asked. He had bettering things to do then being here.

"And to think he was smiling a month ago." Miley said shaking her head mockingly.

"Such a shame." Sakura said. Said man just looked at them and scowled.

"Your just proving their point dear." Mikoto said trying to calm her husband down.

"Anyways, yes there is a reason as to why all of you are here. I received a letter from the Fire Daimyo and he requested the six of you to be apart of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve!" Tsunade said excitedly. There was complete silence as they absorbed the information and then Jiraiya spoke up

"What about Naruko?"

"Sorry, it just had their names on it, so I wanted you guys to make a decision now so I could send the letter. He needs a reply immediately." There was silence again.

"Miley is not going." They all looked at the person who said it, who turned out to be Itachi with a stoic and yet determine face.

"Umm...okaaaayy" she said awkwardly not really paying attention, and then understanding what just happened she yelled, "Wait what!? Why the hell cant I?"

"You promise some children that you would train them and if you did go then you would be breaking it."

"Hmm, guess your right, huh? You going? I wouldn't mind." she smiled.

"Well, it would be an honour, but the duty is for a three year term."

"Well, I could always teleport to where you are, it wont be a problem. Besides, even when you return, I'll still be better than you." she stuck out her tongue childishly. He knew she knew that he really wanted to go. Being apart of the Daimyo's royal guards was the highest attainable honour a shinobi could gain.

"Alright then, I guess I'm in." he said and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm game, you?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it'll be more fun than ANBU? Yeah, I guess I'm in." Sasuke said.

"Be careful alright sochi?" Kushina said as she hugged her son, which he returned and smiled.

"Dont worry, I'll be alright." This surprised a lot of the people inside the room, since they knew that their relationship was being repaired, except for a few.

"Alright, three are going and one declined. What about you girls?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I'm just starting in the hospital and I'm more for a medical nin than combat, so I decline." Sakura said

"I just became clan head and there are things I need to dissolve and patch up. I decline as well." Hinata said. Tsunade nodded and wrote down a letter immediately and sent it.

"Alright then, we'll be moving to a training ground for the match between Naruko and Miley."

"Which one?" Miley said, wanting to get it over with already.

"Hmm, training ground number seven is free." and before she could say something else, Miley shushined out.

"So Itachi, mind telling us the real reason as to why you don't want Miley to go, hmmm?" Mikoto said with a smug look.

"Whatever do you mean, dear mother?" he said and then shushined out. Once he was gone, Naruto and Sasuke began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You boys know?" Hitomi asked. They nodded as they tried to straighten themselves up.

"Please do enlighten us." Jiraiya asked sarcastically, getting a glare from everyone in the room.

"Hiro." was all Sasuke said and then Hinata and Sakura began laughing.

"I really want to know what's so funny now." Minato said.

"Well, you see the Fire Daimyo has a grandson named Hiro. We meet him while we were travelling and he took an...interest in Miley." Sasuke said as he laughed again. Now understanding, the entire room erupted into laughter.

"Itachi Uchiha, jealous?" Sakura's mom snickered.

"Not only that, but he almost used Amaterasu on the guy after he tried seducing her." Naruto said.

"Sad part is, Miley didn't know about the advances and shrugged it off as something Itachi was going paranoid over." Hinata said.

"Poor guy is really afraid of Itachi, which made him feel a bit satisfied." Sakura said

"I don't think he'll ever be satisfied as long as he's alive." Sasuke said.

"Enough chit chat, we have a match to go to. I think we left those two love birds alone for enough now." Tsunade said as they all made themselves to the training ground.

Match began almost immediately and ended a second later. Those who knew Miley, weren't shocked, but those who underestimated her-Minato and Jiraiya-were in complete shock. One minute they hear begin and the next second they see Naruto on the floor unconscious. Fakuga was drooling over the power she could bring to the clan when she married Itachi, but all those thoughts were erased when he saw his eldest looking at him EMS blazing and spinning at him with a furious expression, as if he had read his mind, (Itachi and Sasuke switched eyes during the three years). Mikoto was giving him an evil glare as well, so he decided that Miley was off limits completely.

"Alright then, now that this foolish thing is over, I need to know who my students are Tsunade." Miley said.

"Right, lets go back and talk inside the office. You three *looks at the boys* have only today, you leave tomorrow." and off they went. Each family went their own way until all that was left was Naruto, Kushina, Jiraiya and a now conscious Naruko.

"Well, I better go pack." Naruto said and decided to leave, but was stopped

"Naru-nii, please wait!" Naruko started. She knew she couldn't win, but she had to get her brother back, "Please give us a chance, you gave kaa-san one, why cant you give us!?" The other two were also wondering the same thing. Why was Kushina accepted so easily and not them?

"Let me ask you something Naruko and this goes for the both of you as well." he was talking to Minato and Jiraiya, "when I came back, what did you ask me about?" they looked at him in confusion

"If you got strong and how strong you were. We wanted to know." Jiraiya said, not understanding what the problem was, but Kushina knew and she was furious!

"Are you trying to tell me the first things that came out of your mouths was about his skills!?" she yelled.

"Kushina, what the matter? We were only curious!" Minato said

"Haven't you asked him once of how he was?! He was gone, on the road for three years! Weren't you people worried if he ran into trouble, or if he got hurt!" This somewhat surprised Naruto as he didn't think that his kaa-san would come to his defense. He knew right then that he made the correct choice in forgiving her. The other three, however, just realized how screwed they were. They didn't once consider his well being and were only after his skills!

"C-Come on Kushina. He was obvious alright!" Bad move Jiraiya, bad move.

"Oh? Why don't you be so kind and tell me how you knew, considering that you dont know anything about him and didn't even bother to ask!" Kushina said sarcastically, but her hair said otherwise. They didnt know what to say, since they couldnt really SAY anything!.

"Well that was pretty much what I was going to say, so if you dont have a reply,then foget it." Naruro said as he tirned to leave again. "are you going to come over tonight?"

"Why dont we go now!" she said as she sling her hand with his, "since your going to be leaving, then we need to do some shopping!" she yelled as she dragged him towards the market. He could only groan at the torture he might go through.

Uchiha District

"So Itachi" Mikoto began as they began the last family dinner they would have in three years, "I heard Hiro was going to-"

"Mother I would advise you to not finish that sentence." he said

"Awww, but Itachi your jeal-" she was cut off when she saw her eldest looking at her as he switched from the standard sharingan to the EMS.

"What was that _dear mother_?" he said smiling as he stab the piece of meat on his plate, daring her to say the word. She shut up, frightened by her eldest, hell even Fugaku, who also wanted to say a jab, clamed up immediately.

Next Day

Naruto had just woken up. His body ached all over. Why you ask? Because he was out shopping with his shopping addict mother, who dragged him everywhere. He got up, dressed and freashened up and then went downstairs and saw Miley, Tsunade and Shizune eating breakfast.

"Luck you woke up now, your breakfast is right here." Miley said as she pointed to a plate of food beside her.

"Thanks" he said and began eating as the others continued.

"So you excited for today?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah. Being apart of the royal guards is actually a great honour." Naruto said.

"You got that right. In our entire village, I only know Asuma who actually accepted it." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, the others just decline, although there arent that match to begin with." Miley said. They continued to talk until their breakfast was gone and they headed out to the gates.

"Say Miley, whose apart of your team?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the gate.

"This year is actually lucky you see. There were unequal amounts of students so I get four. Konohamaru and his two friends, along with Hanabi! Isnt that great!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah it sure is." he said. Looking at her he said, "I'm going to miss you the most Miley." he said softly. Ever since the day they met, he had never once separated from her, and now he was doing just that. Looking back into his life, he couldnt really think of his life where she wasnt in it. It was becasue of her that he was who he was. He threw away his life, but she picked it up for him and helped him start anew, like a toddler learning how to walk again, she was always there for him whenever he needed her.

"I'll miss you too bro. But dont worry,we'll see one another again." she too had similar thoughts. She remebered seeing a little boy who didnt want to live anymore. A boy tortured and hated for something he had no control over. A boy who was consumed by hate and anger, and now look at where he stood. Now she saw a strong boy, her brother, who was willing to forgive those who wronged him-well not all of them.

Sasuke and Itachi, along with everyone who was at the office yesterday were all their, except Hiashi, who didnt see the need to come. Sakura was good bye to Sasuke, Hinata to Naruto and Miley to Itachi. Family members were also saying their goodbyes, althought Minato and Naruko werent getting any luck.

"Alright guys, I think we should get going now. We want to be there by evening." Itachi said. Sasuke came by his side and Kushina gave Naruto a hug.

"Please be save okay sochi? Say that you'll be fine and come back."

"I promise I'll come back. I promise...kaa-san." he finally said as he gave her a tight hug. Kushina and the others around her that heard it couldnt believe what they heard. Kushina looked at his smiling face, trying to hold back her choking tears.

"I'll be back soon kaa-san." he said again. She cried and cried and sobed into his shoulder as she couldnt say anything at all. He had said the one word that she had always wanted him to say. A tittle that she didnt think that he would ever say to her, because she knew that she didnt deserve it. But her son, her babay boy have fully forgave her and it didnt matter to her now that she was a sobbing mess, she was just too happy to say anything against it. So she kept repeating 'Thank you' over and over once she found her voice. Naruto looked at both Minato and Naruko, and gave them a small smile. It was small, but it was a smile and their son/brother had it directed to them. Without thinking, they ran over to them and engulfed them into a group hug. He stiffened a bit, but then relaxed. After a while they broke away.

"Kaa-san, when I come back, lets see who'll be the better sealmaster, okay?"

"I wont lose to you!" she said smirking as she dried of her tears.

"Take care of her, okay?" he said to both Minato and Naruko,to which they nodded.

"Stay safe nii-san/sochi." they said together and he gave them a nod.

"See you guys in three years!" Miley yelled as the boys had finnally departed out the gate. With one last wave they were gone.

"Well, it was nice and all, but I need to go finished the bane of all Kage." Tsunade said as she left and soon everyone followed suit except Miley who just stood there.

 _'I guess this is the beginning of our new lives huh'_

 **THE END!**

 **So what do you guys think about the entire story! Please do tell me! I might put up one more chapter for an epilogue, although I don't really have a lot of time so not anytime soon. Thank you all for staying with me this far. It was indeed a great book in my opinion, but please do tell me what you think. I'll be updating my other stories, so don't think I stopped writing altogether! Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
